You're Gonna Love Me
by Harley Black
Summary: Upon the realization that Nessie would be fully grown at 7, Bella & Edward ask a promise of Jacob. That he would remain friendly towards Nessie until her 10th birthday. After things lead into an unexpected direction,will he keep the promise?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

I wanted to write another Jake/Nessie story so here you go!

**WARNING :** Contains lemon and limes!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or its characters those belong to Stephenie Meyer. Although owning Emmett has crossed my mind!**

* * *

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Everyone should be arriving at the beach, so we need to hurry." my sister Rebecca stated.

The inevitable day has finally arrived. It was Nessie's seventh birthday, and she wasn't so little anymore in fact she was quite a woman.

Nearly seven years ago we all stood in the clearing to protect her as one cohesive unit against the Volturi, and unwilling to bow to the monarchy. It infuriated me while entertaining the reminder, and the suggestion, of being a guard dog for Aro and his coven. Because the only vampire that I guard with my life is my Renesmee's, and I have since the day she was born.

"Jake! Stop staring into space and help me with this stuff!" Rebecca called out snapping her fingers in front of me.

Shoving the pack of marshmallows into the cardboard box, my sister walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. I felt bad for Rebecca, she had recently returned to La Push after her divorce, thus I felt even worse for my self and Billy, and she never left the house.

"Sure, sure." I replied scooping up the cooler, "What time is it?" I asked following outside to her Dodge Durango.

"Rachel and Kim are handling it, so I need your help setting things up at the beach." Rebecca replied opening the trunk.

"My job had been to pick up Nessie, not Rachel and Kim's!" I protested.

"Oh get over it you were with her this morning!" Rebecca snapped she was annoyed as ever.

I rolled my eyes sliding the cooler into the back of her car before walking to the passenger side.

"If this were a surprise wouldn't you think that Nessie will suspect Kim and Rachel showing up at 11:45 to pick her up?" I pointed out climbing into the vehicle.

"No Jacob." Rebecca sighed as she sat in the black leather driver's seat, "Will you just let me have a little bit of fun?"

"Sorry" I replied, "continue with the fun."

"I will." Rebecca replied, her face drawing into a small victorious grin, the car coming to life, "everyone is showing up right? It is only fair that her La Push family throw a party."

"Embry is stuck at school until tomorrow but people will be happy to see you out of the house." I said.

Rebecca sighed as her tiny frame sat back in the seat, as the car slid into drive.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

My nail polish of choice, cherry red, stood out against my alabaster skin and had been the perfect color to use. The poignant smell of the adornment burned my nose while I alleviated the boredom that tonight had brought.

It is my seventh birthday. I am finally going to stop growing, and it infuriates me to go shopping with Aunt Alice only to find my clothes no longer fit after a week.

"What in the name of Carlisle is that stench?" Uncle Emmett said his voice seemed to make the windows rattle.

"Oh!" I jumped as the small wand slid across my little toe, "Damn it I was almost finished!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen that is a foul mouth you have." Uncle Emmett as he sat down with me on the front porch.

"Hell yes I do, who in the world taught me such filth?" I mocked looking to my Uncle; the golden color of his eyes seemed to glow against the night.

"I will take the family pet for 200." Uncle Emmett joked.

"Well Jake doesn't help." I replied, reaching to repair my tarnished foot.

"It isn't our fault that he sucks at baseball; if Esme's face could blush she would have turned the color of that paint." Uncle Emmett replied.

"Aunt Rosalie threw the baseball across the field and yelled fetch." I said.

"And you laughed! You are lucky that she loves you enough not to kill him, she hates sharing, and being conked in the head by a foul ball by Jacob didn't help. How much longer do you have?" Uncle Emmett said.

I grinned reaching for shiny red cell phone illuminating the screen, "Thirty more minutes and I am officially stuck in this body for the rest of my life."

"You are stuck in that body for the rest of eternity, now, if you promise not to tell Aunt Rosalie I will give you an early present." Uncle Emmett replied elbowing me.

My chocolate eyes snapped to my Uncle, with a smirk he motioned for me to follow him into the house.

"Seriously!" I squealed jumping from my seat.

"We have to hurry I have no idea when they will be back, and Alice isn't here to warn me." Uncle Emmett said.

"I understand what is it?" I asked.

"Come on." He laughed wrapping his marble arm around my shoulder.

Uncle Emmett had become more than an Uncle, yet he was a big brother, and best friend who I could turn to for anything. We both had a competitive spirit that flourished during a baseball game as if we were in the World Series.

As we walked through the foyer, I wrapped my arms around my Uncle resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey what's that for?" Uncle Emmett laughed returned the hug while walking up the stairs.

"This is just a thank you for being my family." I replied.

I was eternally grateful for my family after all they had done for me over the past seven years I owed them more than just my life.

"Yeah love you too kiddo." Uncle Emmett grinned as we approached the top of the stairs.

I smiled up at Uncle Emmett as I released him allowing him to lead the way down the chilled hallway.

"Wait here." Uncle Emmett said pointing as we entered his bedroom.

I nodded as he disappeared into Aunt Rosalie's expansive closet while I took in the beauty of the white bedroom.

My fingers stood out against the mahogany cabinet as I tracing the intricate paisley design on the doors occupying the curiosity I felt to the gift. With Uncle Emmett it could be anything a new baseball glove, keys to the Jeep or the Harley Davidson Edward forbade.

La Push had been my summer home, and thanks in large part to Jacob, my Jacob that is, I had learnt to fix and ride motorcycles. So many things had changed over the summer including my own desires towards Jacob which, like my body and mind, no longer remained childish. I loved the way I felt while I was with him, as if my body would catch on fire.

I closed myself off to my environment, as I embraced the memory of the way Jacob had looked this summer cliff diving. The ocean's relentless teasing each time he landed in the water leaving droplets sliding down his muscles while sauntering out of the ocean. My skin began to tingle as if liquid electricity had invaded my body while my pulse increased. My cheeks flooded with a head as I lightly bit the corner of my lower lip, and wrapped my hand around the back of my neck, a captivating sigh tickling my throat.

I looked to see if I had Uncle Emmett's attention, hoping he did not hear that. I stood silently as I heard a slew of curse words coming from his lips as he continued the treasure hunt.

I smirked victoriously while my eyes connected to a full length mirror. A pale woman with chocolate brown eyes stared proudly back to me admiring the newly formed curves. My hands traced over the hourglass figure straightening the black cap sleeve corset top, before smoothing a curl.

"Oh God you aren't turning into Rose are you?" Uncle Emmett teased.

"There can only be one me babe, so what are you doing in the closet?" Aunt Rosalie chimed from the doorway.

Aunt Rosalie's beauty equaled my own, I admired looked to the woman I considered a second mother. Her butterscotch eyes leaving Uncle Emmett, and looking to mine silently acknowledging I should be her competition, and part of me knew that I could win.

"I was looking for….." Uncle Emmett began.

"You got a new lamp!" I pointed to the antique Tiffany lamp on the nightstand.

"E-Bay really is a lovely thing but you will not find your present in the closet because Alice warned he would give it to you." Aunt Rosalie said glancing back to Uncle Emmett.

"Sorry kiddo I tried." Uncle Emmett shrugged.

I laughed and walked across the room, wrapping my arms around his marble waist, "its okay it will just be one more for tomorrow." I assured patting his back.

"Renesmee?" Aunt Alice called from downstairs.

"Promise me that you will not kill him." I grinned to Aunt Rosalie.

"Oh I promise not to kill him, but I can't promise anything else." she replied smirking.

"Okay then have a good night." I laughed leaving the room.

"Happy birthday sweetness." Aunt Rosalie said closing the door behind me.

"Thank you." I replied shaking my head.

I ran downstairs as I had little desire to hear the new lamp break again. Aunt Alice, mom and Uncle Jasper had gathered on to the porch casually awaiting the return of my grandparents and Edward.

"So do I get an early present from either of you?" I said, retrieving my cell phone from the front step, "twenty minutes!"

"Happy birthday sweetie." Bella laughed wrapping me in a cold embrace."Thank you."

"Here they are, and remember Nessie you do have a party tomorrow so not too late." Aunt Alice's voice chimed.

"I know how hard you worked and I will be there in whatever you dress me in. I hope that they brought Zafrina?" I said looking to the gravel drive.

"It's Kim and Rachel, please be back here at a reasonable hour." Bella said releasing me.

"I will be I promise!" I nodded as the white sedan crunched against the gravel.

"Nessie!" Rachel yelled her head hanging out of the car window laughing.

"Get back in the car!" Kim giggled.

I laughed waving a farewell to my family as I walked from the front porch picking up my shoes as I went.

The rock music spilled from the open windows providing nature with a beat, as Rachel's head began to bob around to the beat. Neither of us held on to the insignificant handicap of life known as inhibitions and I loved that about her.

"Hello!" I sang dancing to the car.

"Well hello, our birthday girl!" Kim grinned as I got inside, "we know that it is late but we thought we could take you back to Rachel's house for a girl's night and celebrate you officially becoming a woman."

"While being at the rip old age of seven." Rachel cackled putting the car into reverse, "do you know how many women would kill to look like you right now?"

"Oh stop." I snorted.

"You will never have a wrinkle on that pretty face." Kim teased handing me a piece of black fabric.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking to the homemade blindfold, "so much for the girl's night."

"Please?" Kim asked.

I smiled grabbing the blindfold tying it over my eyes, and they were helping me to celebrate after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"What time is it?" I called out aligning the driftwood in the stone circle.

"11:55." Paul replied swallowing the marshmallow whole, at this rate there would be nothing left to roast.

"It is a shame that Embry couldn't make it home sooner." Emily spoke softly as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He does feel guilty about missing her late night birthday party, or is it an early morning birthday party?" Quil replied, dropping an arm full of driftwood at Rebecca's feet.

Rebecca's child like hands flew to her hip, as her espresso eyes gauged the distance between the driftwood and her naked foot.

"What? You should have worn shoes that covered your toes." Quil grinned joining Paul, as the sound of music began to fill the air.

A flash of white zipped through the air and slapped into the back of Quil's head.

"Good job Rebecca! " Leah laughed.

I was far more concerned with Rebecca's safety to enjoy the comedic performance and felt my stance becoming more alert, then I felt my own body under attack from the sugary blob.

"Stop it!" Rebecca snapped, "This is Nessie's birthday and if any of you ruin this I will make you regret it!"

The gathering stood silent for a moment, and the hysterics ensued lightening the mood once more.

"You need this more than I do honey." Leah chuckled offering Rebecca a small bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila.

_Edward is going to kill me._ I thought looking at tiny vile.

"Speaking of the birthday girl!" Seth gasped and ran to the sandy trail leading up to the road.

"Why are all of my jobs being taken?" I asked.

"That one wasn't," Rebecca growled.

"Where are we?" Nessie called out, the silky melody of her voice echoed in the ocean's breeze, tempting me without an ounce of mercy.

"I've got you!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh God." Paul cackled.

Nessie's charm-invoking laughter grew louder, as Seth sauntered down the hill, Kim and Rachel following. Nessie was casually tossed over his right shoulder for the short journey, and I clinched my fists noticing Seth's hand on her thigh.

"If he drops her I will kill him!" Rebecca said.

"I will bet ten bucks that Jake beats you to it." Leah cackled pointing to my fist.

I shot a glance over to Leah which only provoked the humor she found in it all.

"Oh give him a break he doesn't mean any harm." Emily giggled.

"If Seth's hand were that close to Rachel's backside, then I would kill him too." Paul replied.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" Seth announced a few feet from us, as he placed Nessie on her feet.

"Thank you!" Nessie laughed.

"How does it feel? To be a grown up at seven and all. Is it weird to look into the mirror and see an 18 year old staring back at you?" Seth asked.

"Honestly I think very little of my age, I look to the physical and mentality otherwise I may go insane." Nessie explained.

"Which is higher than his." Quil whispered.

"Two words, lead paint." Leah added as Nessie tugged at the blindfold exposing her eyes.

"Surprise!" the group chimed.

My eyes began to absorb the sensuous form standing a few feet away from me, as she embraced Rebecca. I felt a liquid heat surge through my body, as my heart pounded in my chest. I moistened my lips, my eyes scanning her curves, and a few buttons were left open on her shirt teasing me with a hint of cleavage.

My head fell to the left, as my eyes traced the outline of her waist, and a small amount of flesh exposed at her midsection. Her top had taken a ride north when Seth placed her on the ground, and her low rising jeans left little to my imagination.

Renesmee knew that she had come into her own, and so did the rest of us. I felt the lust and adoration for the woman rising in me as she removed the clip from her hair, her golden curls falling to the middle of her back. Despite the deal with Edward, I had begun seeing their daughter in a brand new way. I shook my head slightly pushing the rawness of the emotion back into my heart.

I glanced to the side, noticing Quil, placing a napkin in front of me to take.

"I think you have some drool there buddy." Quil pointed out.

"Shut up." I snorted before clearing my throat.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Two words, lead paint." Leah added as I slid the fabric from my eyes.

"Surprise!" the group chimed.

I felt my heart swell at the notion from my La Push family throwing me their own birthday party.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" Rebecca grinned.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked.

"I had help." Rebecca laughed.

I wrapped my arms around Rebecca, she was tiny compared to myself, and I towered at a healthy 5 foot 10 without heels. Rebecca reminded me a lot of Aunt Alice in stature; she stood a mere 5 foot 2 but had the attitude of a giant.

"Thank you very much for planning this it's perfect!" I smiled pulling the clip from my hair.

"Your welcome, so listen I brought the stuff to make smores. I know that isn't enough to fill the guys up but I thought it would be fun, and you seemed to love them over the summer." Rebecca explained.

I nodded as my mouth began to water at the thought of the chocolate goo known as a smore, and a heat engulf my shoulders with a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Happy birthday!" Leah laughed.

"Thanks Aunt Leah!" I teased spinning around.

"Okay just because my mom is married to your grandpa Charlie, doesn't mean that you can run around here calling me Auntie. I will still drop kick your ass into next week right now." Leah insisted handing me a small bottle.

"And I will beat the snot out of you next Thursday tough girl." I replied, and took the bottle from Leah.

I felt a tingle through my body, as I glanced over my shoulder, Jake was staring at me again as the air caught in my lungs. I bit my lower lip taking the bronze God in where he stood, and the best part about it is that he was mine.

Everyone had the crazy idea that I was still oblivious to the imprinting, but I knew.

I reached for a curl fiddling with the end of it as I lost myself in the black eyes staring back at me, as my heart pounded in my chest.

"What the hell are you doing? You do not twirl your hair like a wide eyed school girl, while you are drooling over a man." Leah said punching my arm jolting me.

"What?" I whispered looking to my friend.

"Whatever, let's toast to your birthday." Leah said opening her small bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"Wait!" Kim called out, she was already tipsy.

"What has she had?" I whispered looking to Kim.

"Hell if I know, but I'm sure that Jared will appreciate it though." Leah said raising her eyebrows to me.

I shook my head laughing as the girls gathered with their small bottles of poison, each twisting the top releasing the vapors. The potent smell invaded my nostrils with urgency, as I looked to Leah who raised her bottle to the air.

"Are there anymore?" Paul called out just before Leah was to propose the toast.

"Yes, but not yet, we get to go first! This is a wolf girl thang." Leah grinned.

"Thang?" Emily laughed.

"Hush, so this is to surviving the past seven years, may Dracula with his cloaked posse, never show up here again to kill you." Leah nodded.

"Charming" Rebecca rolled her eyes, "here is to an amazing friend."

"Agreed!" Rachel and Emily grinned.

"Screw words just howl!" Kim said laughing hysterically.

"Here is to the video Kim never meant to make ending up on Youtube!" I teased, "Now we can howl."

Simultaneously we all threw out heads to the midnight sky releasing a howl, and erupting into laughter before taking the small bottles of tequila.

The toxin slid down my throat fairly smoothly, and it was not as bad as Leah made it out to be. By the third bottle I could hardly make out the poignant bite of the tequila.

"Dansh with mae!" Kim laughed grabbing my hands.

An odd giggle escaped my lips as I stumbled with Kim towards the little radio. Leah followed bending over turning the volume up dancing behind us as I moved to the beat of the song.

It had been one of my all time favorite songs "Good Lord Willing" by Little Big Town, the lyrics just fit with me as if it were a great pair of jeans. I allowed the seductive twang of the music flow through me as I closed my eyes moving the way my body wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: To make up for a lack of update yesterday, here you go! Don't forget to review! Fair warning, rating could change later on depending on where I may take this.**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Thank you Jose." Jared grinned watching Kim.

I was envious of Jared's ability to flamboyantly flaunt his love for Kim, yet I had to hold mine in. A promise is a man's word and I had to own up to mine, Edward and Bella did trust me.

With every tortuous move I watched Nessie from the driftwood log I sat on. Allowing her hips to swayed and shimmy, she danced without restraint. Her arms stretched into the air gathering the curls into her fists while isolated the movement of her hips, rolling the left hip out before crossing giving her right equal respect. Her hands released the curls of her hair slowly as she hypnotized me back to a standing position, her hands caressed her curves. Exposing forbidden flesh while tucking her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans tugging.

__

I think I can handle this.

I placed my head into my hands in order to contain the thoughts on the verge of eruption. One more look wouldn't really hurt, and after that I would keep to my self.

I cut my eyes towards her seeing Nessie glanced at me biting her bottom lip before smiling.

__

Dear God help me. What Would Eddie Do. What Would Eddie Do. He would kill me that's What Eddie Would Do!

I could see Edward's marble face glaring at me the last time a thought about his daughter popped into my head. The sound of the growl building in his throat worried me, and Emmett's laugh once he understood why I was about to be assassinated.

A warming sensation tip toed down my forearm conforming with my fingers. My eyes shot open looking directly into the chocolate temptation that would someday be the death of me.

"Dance with me." Nessie's silky voice instructed as she pulled me from my seat.

Nessie smirked leading me closer to nature's sandy dance floor as she stepped in closer. I could feel the sin dripping from her every move, she was going to make this extremely difficult on me.

__

She is drunk, and Eddie will kill you, so you may as well go out in a blaze of glory.

I felt my lips curl into smirk as I pulled her body against mine wrapping her hands around my neck before tracing the exposed alabaster skin of her arms. I heard a sigh escape her lips as my hand gathered the curls as I clinched her head, my spare arm wrapped around her waist.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

__

Mine! Mine, mine, all mine. Jake is mine, this was it, end of story! Happy birthday to me!

My body felt as if were about to explode, thanks to Leah's encouragement, I had easily won the battle to get Jake to dance with me. I felt his hand clinching my hair the heat from his body sent chills down my spin. I closed my eyes inhaling him as I gathered a section of his t-shirt in my hand as we swayed to the music.

"Now THAT is what you do instead of twirling your damn hair!" Leah howled.

__

Shut up Leah and let me live in sin for a minute!

I turned my head looking to Jacob, and his plump lips were right there for me to take. Our swaying stopped as he raised my face looking directly into my eyes, a finger brushed my cheek as it blazed, his thick lips seemed to pout.

__

If he licks his lips then I am dead.

I traced his jaw line from one side to the other allowing my finger tips to memorize the texture of his skin before tracing his lips investigating what I craved. Jacob seemed to be as lost in the moment as I had been. As his nose swiping against mine I gasped, he seemed to snap out of it.

"I should get you home." Jacob whispered.

I heard a gasp behind me unless it had been my own again, and Jacob shook his head releasing me taking a step back.

"Ten bucks on Nessie." Quil hissed.

"No that's okay I will walk thank you." I said, I could feel the embarrassment scorching my face.

"Ness, I'm…I promised to have you back at a good time. I'm sorry." Jacob said.

"Right." I said frustrated and completely embarrassed. "Listen I am now sober enough to not drink and run, so I think I am safe enough not slam into a tree. I can be home in less that fifteen minutes and it's good for the environment. I do not emit carbon when I run."

"Except when you pass gas." Seth chimed it.

Jacob and I both cut our eyes to him while the others snickered at the comment.

"Thank you Rebecca and everyone for my birthday I had a blast I really did. Tell Embry I do not hold it against him and I will see some of you tonight." I nodded before walking over to Jacob.

I grabbed his shirt pulling him down, kissing his cheek praying that my memory would burn. I wanted to leave him with a regret that could make him wish he had leaned in farther.

"Just let me take you." Jacob whispered.

"Nope." I shook my head before releasing him, as I marched prideful up the hill. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"You idiot!" Paul laughed.

"Shut up." I gritted through my teeth feeling her lips on my cheek.

"Well you are an idiot you do not do that to a woman. She has so much more class that I do because I would have kicked your ass right here. Hey there is an idea, we women are suppose to take up for each other." Leah said.

"That w….wa…wash cold." Kim added.

"I made a promise that this would not happen for ten years I have to keep my promise. Right?" I said looking to the group.

"If you knew that the Volturi were coming back tomorrow what would you do?" Quil asked.

"I would find Nessie and let her do whatever the hell she wanted because tomorrow it wouldn't matter." I explained.

"Live each day as if the Volturi were coming." Leah nodded, "she may just call them back for a favor though. They could use a new colorful wrap."

I growled to Leah before stomping towards the road, I could hear her cackling once I realized I did not drive that evening. I sighed kicking a rock down the road as I began the journey home.

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

My frustration seemed to build the faster I ran home, and my embarrassment had turned to fury.

__

What in the hell happened!?!

I shook my head praying that it would unscramble so that I might pick apart every move I made with Jacob. I saw him staring at me, I could see the lust in his eyes hell I could feel it!

My brain felt like mush and my stomach felt worse as I slowed in the front yard of my grandparent's home.

"What the hell is wrong with men!" I announced as I stormed into the house.

"Uh oh!" Uncle Jasper laughed.

"Honey you will get use to it I promise. What did the dog do? Did he touch you? Where is he!" Aunt Rosalie demanded.

"He was a gentleman and that is exactly the problem." I explained.

"I'm lost." Uncle Emmett shook his head tossing me a controller.

I caught the X-Box controller single handedly as I hit the start button to enter the game.

"Okay Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jazzy Fingers answer me this. What would you do if aunt Alice or aunt Rosalie looked at you with an I want to rip your clothes off, look? Do you A take her to the point where she is about to scream or B do you do as she asked?" I asked climbing over the white sofa to sit in the middle part.

"A and make her beg for it." Uncle Jasper coolly explained.

It was eerily quiet in the living room as the music of the video game played softly. I looked to my uncle as Uncle Emmett leaned forward looking in Jasper's direction as well.

"Ew." I whispered.

"Dude." Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Well you did ask, it has loaded." Uncle Jasper pointed.

"You should probably get some rest sweetness you do have a party to attend this evening and it is almost dawn. You could get a few hours of sleep in, you can go upstairs." aunt Rosalie explained.

"Aw let me kick their ass." I grinned.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen relax with the language." Grandma Esme called.

"Yes ma'am." I replied as my uncle's snickered.

"Renesmee Carlie." Uncle Emmett mocked.

"Emmett Dale." I smirked.

The moment the video game loaded I made it my mission to hunt his character, once my assassination attempt was a success I left the game. Aunt Rosalie was right I could use some sleep, I was far too tired to sustain myself tonight. Besides this was my night, the spotlight would be on me and there was no way I could show up with bags under my eyes. I followed Aunt Rosalie upstairs to daddy's old room that had been made over for my own and collapsed on plush bed.

"I brought a change of clothes for you, your dad should arrive shortly." Aunt Rosalie instructed pointing to the purple pajama set laying beside me.

"Thank you." I replied sitting up, the room had begun to fill with light as dawn greeted us.

"Your welcome, and you make him work for it never, eever give permission the moment he lays eyes on you. No matter how hard their eyes undress you." Aunt Rosalie winked.

I sat on the bed shocked at her advice wondering if she knew as I remembered why tonight happened the way that it did. Jacob was attempting to keep that ten year promise to my parents, if that promise had never been issued who knows where it could have led.

I smirked at the thought of what if as I changed into the purple pajamas before crashing into the plush white bed. I looked to the light grey sky before blinking twice as I slipped into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Update! Hope you guys enjoy this. I am sorry that it took me so long to get this up, and I promise that updates will happen more often now.**

**Please review but be nice because I know it isn't perfect! I'm trying lol.**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Wakey, wakey." a voice whispered, as I felt a tickle on my nose.

"Hm." I yawned stretching.

"Happy birthday." the voice called, louder this time.

"Nahuel!" I gasped sitting quickly looking to him.

His full pink lips spread into a grin exposing a mega white smile that illuminate the room. I stumbled from the bed throwing my arms around my exotic friend.

"How have you been?" I asked squeezing my arms around his neck.

"I am well. It is lovely to see you darling. I brought you something, and while this is not much, I thought you would enjoy it" Nahuel responded while the muscles of his arms constricted around my waist.

"As always the thought is what counts." I assured.

"That is very kind of you to say Renesmee and I hope you like this." Nahuel lifted a brown package from the end of the bed.

The perfect square had been wrapped in a simple, yet thick, brown paper the twine holding the paper in place.

"What is it?" I asked sitting on the bed yanking the twine.

A dark chocolate, wooden box, with an intricate Mayan carving decorated the lid as the brown paper fell. "Oh my goodness Nahuel this is amazing."

"Lift the lid." Nahuel pointed.

He had a mischievous smirk on his face, as if he were proud of the secret inside. I tugged at the lid as a single laugh escaped Nahuel's throat when I pulled the jaguar claw from the box.

During my last trip to South America I had stalked a Jaguar while hunting with Nahuel. I couldn't take my eyes from the predator while it methodically stalked and ultimately killed its prey. The jaguar's motions had been swift, very lethal and I wished to hunt by her side.

"How?" I whispered inspecting the gift.

"I found it while hunting and I know how much you love them. It is not sharp, so I made sure of it." Nahuel explained, his fingers running over the tip.

Nahuel's dark eyes met mine as I looked up to him. Jacob's face flashed in my mind, a different set of deep brown eyes watching me, and stealing my breath. While the memory of his hot fingertips feathered down my arms during our dance haunting me. I felt my face ignite with the phantom's touch.

"Renesmee?" Nahuel asked.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head, "forgive me. Thank you very much for the gift I love it. And I could probably turn this into a necklace or something. It would allow me to keep the old girl's instinct with me."

"Nessie! Come on or we will never have you read in time! You may be fashionably late but never late!" Aunt Alice chimed from her bedroom.

"There is my exit cue, happy birthday darling. I am happy that you like the gift." Nahuel kissed the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Thank you." I whispered returning the claw and placing the box on the night table.

"Nessie the girl will explode if you do not get in there." Aunt Rosalie said from the doorway.

Aunt Rosalie had already dressed and I envied her crimson sheath dress. The satin top skimmed her bust line helping to create cleavage, so I was sure that Uncle Emmett would appreciate the dress.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called.

"Okay!" I responded smiling to Aunt Rosalie.

While I crossed the room I took in Rosalie. Carrying myself the way she had my entire life. I was not narcissistic as my Aunt but I understood the body I had quickly grown into. And I was competitive.

"Happy birthday." Aunt Rosalie smirked, "my present is awaiting you in my bedroom, and so once Alice has your hair and makeup finished come see me."

Stepping out into the hallway I nodded in agreement following the labyrinth wooden floor. Aunt Alice lit up like a Christmas tree as I rounded the corner into her bedroom. There was an escalating supply of beauty products lying on her bed and I began to worry.

"I just turned on the water, so shower fast, and put on the things I laid out." she instructed.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled with a teasing salute.

As I discarded my pajamas I admired the beauty of the bathroom. A warm steam filled the room like a dense fog. Acting as comforting embrace it warmed my skin preparing it for the hot shower. Per Aunt Alice's request I hurried to care for business wrapping myself in the white towel. I noticed the unusual white undergarment resting on the chair.

"Aunt Alice?" I called lifting the odd linen.

_What happened to all of the fabric? -I thought_

"What?" the door cracked.

"Um what is this?" I asked holding up the panties.

"A thong." Alice giggled, her bell like tone echoed.

"A what? What is it for?" I questioned.

"They are undergarments Nessie. They will help to prevent a panty line in your dress. Just trust me please?" her giggled had changed to laughter.

"Oh okay now I understand." I felt like a ninny as I motioned for her to close the door.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment while I dressed quickly. I pulled on the plush bathrobe before Aunt Alice returned to the room. Somewhere over her chatter, the smell of hair products, a scolding over my nail polish, and the hairdryer she managed to give the make over she craved.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Aunt Alice instructed.

Her icy fingers wrap around my hands, she had been determined to keep my new reflection a secret until I dressed. I was led out of the bathroom to Aunt Rosalie's bedroom, so I was assuming her gift would be my dress.

"She is all your's." Aunt Alice said releasing me.

"Thank you Alice." a new set of hands wrapped in mine, "there is a good number of people waiting for you."

"Is Jacob here?" I asked.

"I did not see him. You can ask your parents when they come up here to see you. What in the hell is on your foot?" Aunt Rosalie scolded.

"I was bored last night." I answered.

"You are lucky that color will go with your outfit." Aunt Rose said.

"Aunt Alice already reprimanded me for it. Can I open my eyes?" I questioned.

"Yes and looks to the left." she instructed.

My chocolate eyes flew open with anticipation, looking to the sheath style dress as my mouth flew open. It was a faint pink empire waist, with light roushing, and a sweetheart neck. The metallic lavender print added a sparkle to the dress as did the purple heels that sit by the dress.

"Do you like it?" Aunt Rose asked her arms snaking around my shoulders.

"Is it really mine?" I whispered.

"Yes. I will step outside so you can get dressed, and if you need help just yell my love." she grinned closing the door.

As I scooped the dress in my hands, the robe slid from my body. I admired the detail of the lavender and how it blends perfectly with the pink. Typically I would never wear pink, I detested the color but this dress was the exception. As I pulled the dress up it hugged every curve, conforming in a classy manner, as I carefully pulled the zipper on the side. I placed the shoes on the floor stepping into them, my height increased to at least six feet.

I felt incredibly sexy and like a woman. Hoping the little girl would everyone saw completely disappears after tonight.

"What do you think?" I asked opening the door to my parents.

"Rose." Edward cut his eyes to my Aunt.

"She is a grown woman Edward you need to get over this." Rose said smiling at me, "as beautiful as I thought you would."

"You look amazing." Bella smiled hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I smile as I seem to tower over her now.

"Daddy please don't be overprotective right now. It can wait until tomorrow." I said.

"Forgive me Renesmee this is just….different. Happy birthday daughter." he said hugging me.

"Thank you. Now where is a mirror?" I asked.

"Right here!" Alice said bringing the mirror into the hallway.

I stepped into the hallway looking directly into the mirror with a gasp. Now I understood why my father was acting the way he did.

Standing in front of me IS a grown woman. My curves were obvious as I turned to the side absorbing the image. My curly hair had been straightened and now extending just past my bust line.

"Thank you!" the grin would not leave my full rose lips.

"Your welcome! Now let's go to your party!" Alice chimed.

"Mom is Jacob here yet?" I asked turning to her.

"Not yet sweetie I thought the pack was not coming." Bella said.

"No some will be here. There is no way that Jacob would not come to this." my head shook in disbelief that he would not show.

"Shall we?" Aunt Rosalie pointed changing the subject.

"Holy Carlisle Nessie!" Uncle Emmett burst up the stairs.

"Thank you." I laughed sliding an arm around each of my parents.

"Your welcome, people are asking about you so come on." Uncle Emmett motioned.

My family descended into the living room. Uncle Emmett led the way as if it were a royal precession.

Zafrina was the first person that I saw. I ran to her throwing my arms around the Amazonian beauty discussing how things were going for her. It was a pleasant surprised when she gave all of us in the room a vision of vivid fireworks. Hues of pink, red, green, blue and white popped against the black night like stars.

Benjamin embraced me next, part of me wanted to kick off my shoes, and ask him to create a thunderstorm. There were plenty of vampires around and it would make for a helluva game.

Garrett met me just outside in the back yard. Alice had set up a little dance floor beneath nature's spot light of the moon. Benjamin had been the reason for the clear night I was sure of it.

"May I?" Carlisle asked holding out his arm.

I felt my heart swell, call me sentimental but I told both of my grandfathers I wanted only a dance on birthday as a gift.

"You may." I replied slipping my hand around his arm.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as the waltz began.

"I am well, and grateful. Now you can put that silly scale and tape measure away." I teased.

"I am surprised that I didn't toss it sooner. Your growth has been hard to keep up with at times." Carlisle answered spinning me.

"It's all for the great discover grandpa." I assured.

"My turn!" Uncle Emmett boomed behind Carlisle.

Carlisle and I burst into laughter. I shifted to my Uncle impressed as he seemed to glide around the dance floor. It felt as if we were dancing on air.

"Has Jacob still not arrived?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I shook my head. A disappointment swept over me like a flood, as my cheeks grew warm. "I did have a party with them earlier this morning so I can't be too upset."

"Yes you did and this is why we have Jazz around." Uncle Emmett said as our dance ended.

I laughed while feeling a calm happiness swarm around me. Glancing towards the house I saw Uncle Jasper nod his head smiling acknowledging his good deed.

I love my family. End of story. Plain and simple. I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging Uncle Emmett, "my feet hurt."

Uncle Emmett's laugh erupted like an earthquake as he kissed me on my forehead. Thanks to the heels given to me by Aunt Rosalie I stand only a couple of inches shorter than Emmett.

"I will not tell a soul if you put your feet up." Uncle Emmett agreed.

"Thank you! I will only be a few minutes I think the front porch is vacant." I said leaving his side.

I practically ran to the front porch more to see if Jacob had arrived rather than put my feet up. The swing was free, and the shoes were hurting, so I took advantage of the moment. I slid one shoe off, hobbling now before pulling the second off plopping onto the swing. The chains jingled like bells as I sat.

While I crossed my legs, hunching over to rub my foot a bronze figure caught my eye. My heart seemed to explode with an adrenaline that I were still getting use to. I cut my eyes up looking into the dark eyes.

"Are you enjoying your party? Or is this an act of disappointment?" Nahuel asked.

My heightened state vanished quickly as if someone just burst my bubble.

"Oh no I am enjoying myself. I wanted to rest my feet for a moment, and they say beauty is pain." I laughed hoping not to offend Nahuel.

"I see. I suppose this could be like the women who stretch their necks for beauty." Nahuel said picking up my shoe.

"I guess so. Some women stretch their necks and some wear four and a half inch shoes." I replied.

Nahuel laughed taking my foot in his hand. He slid the purple shoe on to my foot, as I were Cinderella, and there had been a comfort in his eyes. Since the day we met Nahuel and I maintained a good friendship. It was one that Jacob had grown suspicious over, and had it not been for the imprinting, that I were clueless of, who knows what could have happened. Did Jacob ever have the chance to fall in love for real? The opportunity to experience, the heartache, that numbs you to the core? Will he be 'stuck' with me because of some shape shifter rule?

"Would you like you to sit with me for a spell?" I asked patting the space beside.

"Won't your friend get angry?" Nahuel asked.

"What friend?" I questioned, confused.

"Jacob." Nahuel responded, "I just saw him inside."

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Stupid sister. With her stupid perfect hair. With her stupid, STUPID, perfect outfit.

Why do the shoes have to match?

And who gives a damn about a little hand bag!

Embry had stopped by the house this morning to catch up. Before she married what's his name, Rebecca and Embry were friends, and now that they were both in La Push she spent the day with him. They did not shut up the entire ride to the party, and now here I am cornered by Eddie and Bella. Instead of celebrating Nessie's big day.

"Focus Jake." Bella said.

"I understand Bells and I did the night we made the deal. I just wonder if this were the right thing by her. How is it fair to keep this a secret? This is her life." I responded.

Edward stood clinching the bridge of his nose again. An impatient growl rumbled in his chest and I couldn't help myself while my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"This is her birthday, so I'm not going to screw it. I made a promise to keep the imprinting a secret, so I will." I replied walking out of the room.

Stupid promise.

Stupid Billy for pounding that my word is my bond into my brain.

Stupid Eddie for always keeping a girl away from me.

I heard a laughter ringing upstairs and rolled my eyes. I needed some air otherwise I would explode, and with a house full of bloodsuckers I would die.

"Excuse me." Nessie's voice echoed outside.

I stepped down into the hallway, looking at the woman rushing through the front door, as she stopped five feet away.

_Oh. My. God._

I allowed my eyes to slowly absorb her womanly form. For the moment, I stood frozen in the hallway, she was absolutely beautiful, and I didn't dare take my eyes away. The way her dress accentuated her flesh stole the air from my body. Hell she sucked the air from the room.

Her chocolate eyes stared into mine piercing my soul. Seven years ago tonight I stood in this spot utterly breathless at the eyes looking at me now. I felt as if I were becoming unhinged again. While all that connected me to the world attaching to her again.

"You are late." Nessie smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Thanks for the adds and reviews! You guys are great. **

**Sorry for such a late night. As I try to get better at writing, I found myself rewriting so hopefully you guys like this chapter!**

**Review but be nice please.**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

I think I felt my mouth move to speak but I wasn't sure.

My eyes were too occupied trying to fit back into their sockets to notice. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, little Nessie really was a woman, and the dress told me so.

"Nessie are you okay?" Nahuel asked from the porch.

Great so he was here. I'm sure that made Rose giddy with excitement. Nessie's eyes flittered briefly; the fire forming on her cheeks was too damn cute.

"Fine," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know I am late but it wasn't fault." I said our eyes still locked together.

"That's what they all say." Nessie rolled eyes biting her lower lip.

I felt a pop in my chest. I'm assuming it was my heart restarting as I went numb directly after.

The night I promised Bells and Eddie to stay friends, I had no clue that this would happen, the thought of falling for a seven year old made me gag. After Carlisle explained she wasn't human, and that she was an adult at seven, the sickness subsided. Every time she snuck farther into my soul I absorbed her like sponge.

Nessie's smirk transformed into a shy smile. I could feel her body heat coming closer as she stopped in front of me. Her eyes glancing under her lashed to my face, and then to my lips. The lust oozing from her eyes injected a fire in me when I realized I stood in this same spot seven years ago exactly.

If I kiss her quickly I could be out of the door before Eddie could kill me. She would stop him too, who would have thought I needed a girl to save me from her dad.

Nessie hesitantly put her hand to my face, _"are you okay?"_

I nodded while a giggle escaped my mouth.

Did I just giggle?! I assumed Seth, Jasper and Emmett we close by as I heard their hysterics chiming from the living room.

"_Let's go outside." _

Nessie released my face, tracing down my shirt, as her fingers interlacing with mine.

_This isn't fair! I know you can hear me big daddy E! NOT FAIR!_

I was sure that my palms were sweaty, as now my heart pounded against my ribcage like a bass drum. She led me outside past Nahuel who stood in the foyer. Hell if she were leading me into the fires of hell I would go.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" Nessie scolded pulling me to the swing.

"Sorry." I replied sitting down.

"Eh things happen." she sat with me holding my hand in her lap.

"Ness it wasn't my fault I promise. I was ready to go almost an hour ago but Rebecca took her time." her eyes felt as if they were borring holes into my skin. I was trying desperately not to stare, although it was a loosing battle.

"Sure, sure. I know women can take a while but why had she run late? She and Aunt Alice couldn't shut up the other day about this party."

"Embry came home and stopped by to see her. The next thing I know they were off spending the day at the beach." I explained, feeling a warmth feather a finger. My eyes cut to her knee while she crossed her legs.

_Damn._

"Well that's a good thing though Jake. You are always complaining about her never leaving the house, and now she did. So, I forgive you, for being late." Nessie said releasing my hand.

"What else did I do?" I asked.

"Does this morning ring a bell?" she asked.

My eyes were still avoiding the downfall, as I hunched over resting my elbows to my knees. This morning? Oh she means that stupid mistake of not taking her right there on the beach.

Stupid promise!

"I'm sorry for that too and I wish that I could explain things bu…" I began.

"Jacob Black. I am not a five year old, who would beat the crap out of the jerk who stole her crayons. Tell me." Nessie demanded.

God her temper didn't help my resistance. It was a massive turn on, so I was losing the battle. I turned looking into those eyes that stared just over my shoulder, and I wanted to spill my guts right here.

I reached behind me touching her satin skin; her beautiful face softened.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I felt my hand slap against his bare forearm. I hadn't a clue to what was happening to me, but since he showed up tonight, I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off. I hadn't believed Nahuel when he said my Jacob was upstairs until I listened closer.

My breathing shifted to a shallow pant as I stared into the coal black eyes. A look of wanting painted his bronze face as he sank back into the swing; I watched his barricade fall like I had just set fire to everything he was.

_Mine, mine, mine! I love my Jakey._

I didn't realize my spare hand was tracing his jaw line. I smirked allowing my eyes to follow my finger tips around the outline of his lips. My own lips throbbed in rhythm with my heart for what I couldn't have as the world around us disappeared. I fought to withhold the fantasy dancing in my mind like a forbidden tango.

"Renesmee." Edward called.

A shot of cool air struck my burning throat as I jumped. My hand fell as if there were a ten pound weight attached to my wrist. Jacob's eyes rolled to point where for a brief moment I only saw the whites. I chuckled as he cleared his throat looking away from me to Edward.

My eyes followed to my father, his topaz eyes had a ferocious fire behind them that sought to incapacitate Jacob.

"Daddy…I haven't had my father daughter dance yet." I said standing from the swing glaring to Edward.

"I owe you a make up dance remember?" Jacob struck, his heat soaked through my dress like it were paper thin.

My jaw clinched realizing it was a hand on my lower back. I turned my eyes scanning him as the oxygen squeezed from my lungs again. When I had seen him in the hallway everything seemed to pulsate around me. The things that were holding me to where I stood blurred and now there was only him. The fact that he actually dressed up tonight didn't help me. Usually he wore a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt. As if the Gods were teasing me, he wore a pair of black slacks with a half-way buttoned up white shirt rolled to his elbows. My lips parted as I winked to him with a smile.

"I remember but let me dance with dad first." I whispered.

That was about as high of an octave my voice could get at the moment.

"K'ay." Jacob smiled stepping closing.

My breath caught in my throat, as his lips now mere centimeters from mine. I felt my knees melt when he kissed my cheek as he walked away.

"Nessie we should talk over the next few days there are things you need to know." Edward said under his breath.

I took a deep breath turning toward him, "such as?"

"Not right now." Edward smiled softly kissing my forehead, "your mother and I love you very much. Remember that."

"How could I forget daddy?" I smiled taking his hand, "now dance with me."

"Carlisle and I have an argument going that your charm happens to be your power." Edward shook his head.

I laughed shaking my head, "no that's Uncle Jazzy fingers calming the environment."

Edward laughed leading me to the backyard. Daddy really knew how to waltz and apparently everyone was in agreement as the camera flashes wouldn't stop. A melody of ooos and aws filled the air while I spun, and had I been as shy as mom use to be, I would be embarrassed. But I could get use to this center of attention thing."May I step in?" mom asked behind me.

And there goes my center of attention stuff.

Daddy kissed my cheek before I released him for mom to step in. I stepped aside to watch them for a moment, and I hope that I could love someone as passionately as they did.

"I have been officially forgotten." Jacob whispered.

I grinned leaning my head backwards looking up to him, "I promised that I would dance with you."

"Not you. I was forgotten by Rebecca. She and Embry left about ten minutes ago so to make up for this odd feeling I have in my gut. You have to dance with me."

"But you can't dance Mr. Two Lefties." I laughed turning to face him.

"Ha. Ha." Jacob smirked leading me onto the dance floor.

My mouth dropped open when we made the first step and I still had a foot left.

"Oh my God!" I cackled spinning under his finger.

"Don't ask." Jacob said pulling me against his body.

"Who taught you? Aunt Rose? Alice? I hope that someone recorded it." I whispered.

"It was Jasper's fault. Suddenly I wanted to learn, and suddenly Edward wanted to teach me." Jacob whispered.

I shoved my head against his chest trembling with the thought of Jacob and my dad waltzing, until tears were forming in my eyes.

"I love Uncle Jasper, this is the best birthday present I could have asked for." I said looking up to him.

"What me not stepping all over your feet? That isn't the present."

"Then what is it?" I asked as the song came to an end."Can I cut in?" Nahuel asked.

I could feel the pressure building in Jacob's chest as he looked to me.

_I don't want to hurt his feelings._ - I put into his mind as I touched his face. But I had to be honest the jealousy was a turn on.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said as his teeth clinched.

"I will return her I promise." Nahuel said politely.

"Oh I _know_ that you will." Jacob replied.

I winked up to Jacob before slipping into Nahuel's arms as we dance. Of all the luck the song had changed to something fast and I tried to be respectful to both sides. The last thing that I wanted at my birthday was a brawl where Jacob is killed by a bunch of vampires.

I felt bad that I didn't make it back to Jacob as the night progressed. I was pushed from one person to the other until my feet felt as if they were going to fall off. When the opportunity presented itself I went back to the front porch. I hadn't seen Jacob so I assumed he had gone home and I had a mind to go to him later.

My eyes drifted shut as I attempt to cut myself off from the world again. Apparently it was working because the noise began to die out as the air began to chill. I felt my subconscious spinning, I was exhausted, and I just wanted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Rating changed to M because I am paranoid, and don't want to get in trouble.**

**WARNING : FLUFFY LIME ALERT! FLUFFY LIME ALERT! You have been warned.**

I tried to make it as tasteful yet steamy as I could. It's my first real attempt so be nice :D

And thank you for all of the reviews and adds. You guys are fabulous!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_I found her she is out here on the porch trying to sleep._

Stupid Nahuel. He just had to dance with her and then hand her off to everyone else.

"Thank you Jake" Bella whispered, "She's had a long day."

"Let me take her home." I offered.

"We can take her." Edward said from the front lawn."Are you saying that because you want to or because you caught her out here with me?" I asked.

Edward growled.

Oops, wrong thing to say.

"Caught you? Jake what were you doing? What happened?" Bella asked, anger rising in her voice.

I huffed looking between both of them. My own anger began to rise at the accusation stares as if I had just killed her. How dare they! After everything I put on the line for them this is how they repay me?

"That isn't it Jacob you know the deal. I caught her on the swing with Jacob…"Edward began.

"With her hand on my face okay. Look I am not asking to marry her, I am not asking to take her away and never return. All I am asking is let me take her to the cottage so the _woman_ can get some sleep." I reasoned.

"I thought you wanted to take her to YOUR home." Bella said.

"No she should be able to sleep in her own bed. You guys have to take care of bloodsucker business, so let me take care of Nessie business." I offered.

"Fine that gives us some time here, thank you." Bella replied.

"Sure, sure. You do know that she isn't really a kid anymore right?" I suggested.

"Do you still want to take her or not?" Bella asked.

"Fine" I replied.

I rolled my eyes again as I walked over to the swing.

"Jacob." she whispered as an eye flew open.

Oh crap.

"Happy birthday" I whispered.

Nessie smiled as she sat up putting her shoes back on, "I'm sorry that I couldn't find you. I thought for sure that you went home."Was she serious?

"No, Ness its okay. This is your birthday and plenty of peop….friends here it's not a big deal." I replied holding a hand out.

"I still feel bad. And thank you for reminding my parents that I am not a child anymore" her hand slid into my palm as a chill ran down my spin.

"Your welcome."

"Carry me otherwise they may lock me in attic and throw away the key." Nessie teased.

I laughed pulling her to her feet.

The little incident that we had on the swing had been close. Once she put her fingers to my lips it was all over, she won, and I was putty in her hands. The little spurts of her….vision, nearly gave me a heart attack, and I didn't realize how deeply she felt until I witnessed the hunger of the imagination.

"We could stand here all night too." she whispered.

I quickly scooped her in my arms. Her mouth was that close, and I could feel her sweet breath before she bit her lip. I found the innocence of her face humorous yet forbidden. I wasn't too far gone, I can do this, and a man's word is his bond. Or is it a man's bond is his word?

Crap.

"Close your eyes." I mouthed pulling her forehead to my lips.

Nessie smirked closing her eyes as she rests her head against my shoulder.

"Nessie?" Nahuel said.

"She's asleep I'm taking her home." I said quickly walking from the front porch.

I ran as fast as two legs could go towards the cottage. An electrical current pumped through my body, as the scenes replayed in my head. It was like trying to calm a swollen river after a rainstorm, as I force the images back into the depths of my mind. I had to ignore this urge. All that I had to do is take her to the cottage, and let her sleep. That was it, and then I could go home, and take a very, very cold shower.

Once the cottage came into view I slowed some how making it through the front door without busting it down. A fire shot through my body the closer I walked to her bedroom. As I stepped over the creaky floorboard near Nessie's bed, I carefully placing her on her own personal cloud. My eyes took in her lifeless form as she slept. The last thing that I wanted to do was leave her alone, as the gravitational pull seemed to be winning.

Walk away fool.

My heart began to race as I hesitated climbing in the bed, and noticed she still had on shoes.

I couldn't let her sleep in the shoes. How uncomfortable would that be! I carefully removed her shoes as I turned my back, missing the floorboard again, while tossing the shoes to the closet.

I turned around looking at a wide awake Nessie, as my chest tightened. My heart seemed to freeze mid-beat constricting my life force.

"Stay with me." her silky voice filled my ears as rolled to her back, "and where is my birthday present?"

Her chocolate eyes burned into mine as she pull herself to her knees. Nessie yanked on her dress, sliding the fabric slightly above her knee, as not to rip it.

"Um, I don't have it with me so you will have to come to Billy's" I whispered holding my distance.

Why do I get the feeling she set this up? And why do I find it so damn sexy?

I stood a few inches from her, as my breathing became shallower; her brown eyes pierced my soul again. Just like earlier, I released my inhibitions; stepping closer as her she hooked her fingers around the opening of my shirt.

Yup, I'm screwed.

Liquid fire shot into my veins as my body felt like it would ignite at any moment. Our foreheads smashed together as my hands skimmed her hips. Nessie's eyes seemed to take on a new life, a molten chocolate aching for a taste, as her nose slid across mine. A heat brush against my lips while they began throbbing, an ache, and I could taste her breath as this ticking time bomb finally exploded

I needed her.

I wanted her.

I _love_ her.

And I didn't give a damn because my promise always lay with her.

I tugged her hips, the warmth of her body occupying the space that had separated us. I pressed my lips against her soft rosy pout, my body shivered, and neither of us moved. For what seemed like minutes I absorbed the taste of her mouth, until Nessie's lips separated taking in my bottom, biting slightly.

A groan escaped my chest while she released my lip, I wanted more.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A deep groan left his chest before I released his lip. We stared again for a moment before the building tension in the room ignited.

Our lips smashed together, dancing against the heat. My heart felt as if it would jump out of my chest, as a whimper left my own throat. His arms wrapped around my waist as if it would kill him to release me.

I couldn't breath. I didn't want to stop, as the softness of his body in my hands made me crave more. The taste of his lips made me want more, and knowing that I had the ability to make him melt made me feel powerful. I wanted to give him everything, even if we were both dead by morning.

Jacob's arms shifted south lifting me from the bed as I deepened the kiss. His tongue tasted sweet against mine, a brand new sensation that I wasn't use to.

We fell against the bed with a soft thud as I tried to enclose his waist with my legs. Our kiss broke as I felt moist warmth across my neck while we both fought to catch our breath. I had to giggle when I felt a small bite at my neck.

My body had gone completely numb yet it was blazing even more for Jacob. A soft whimper escaped while I grabbed a fist full of the bed sheet tugging as I heard a small rip. I rise on my elbows before I managed flipping Jacob to his back. I rolled to my knees, pulling my dress up, as he guided me into is his lap. I felt like I couldn't stop, as if I were out of control, yet methodically preparing for the next move.

I pulled his face to mine as the throbbing of my lips took refuge against his. The feeling of his finger tips against my bare leg drove me insane. I reached to the opening of his shirt and heard the buttons pinging around the room, as the fabric ripped. My fingers dug into Jacob's shoulder blades while the position changed again. The air popped from both of our lungs on impact with the mattress. My legs tightened around my Jacob, possessive over my 'prey' like my friend the Jaguar.

I rose on my elbows pressing my lips to his neck. A pleasurable growl echoed informing me that I was having an influence, as if I couldn't already tell, while his fingers dug into my leg.

With each passing move, with each taste of his tongue, with every fiery touch, I needed him more and more. While my soul felt as if it were connecting deeper and deeper to Jacob, and then it slapped me in the face like a ton of bricks.

I was unconditionally, unmistakably and profoundly _in_ love with him.

His nose brushed against mine, before our lips became reacquainted. I pulled him closer hoping we would be alone for the night.

And then something else hit me….His promise. Crap!

_I'm sorry!! - I put into his head._

_~_~_~_~_~_~__

_JPOV`_

_~_~_~_~_~_~__

That liquid fire transformed into magma pulsating through my veins. It was feeding the want like a starved, and caged, animal.

_I'm sorry!_

I pushed myself away from her quickly, panting to catch my breath. The melted chocolate had disappeared from her eyes as she looked to me in worry.

Nessie pushed me back as she sat clutching her chest sucking the air into her lungs.

I was officially confused

"Wh…why are…Don't be." I whispered pulling her to me.

"The promise. Jake, I know…about the….promise, and the imprinting." Nessie gasped between each word.

The only thing I could do was sit there frozen in time. How did she know? Nessie shook her head climbing ff of the bed, as she readjusted her dress.

"I'm sorry Jake I never intended to make you break that promise. I was awake…no you know what?" she said climbing back into bed placing her hands on my face.

_As Bella, Edward, and myself stood in the small living room Nessie lay wide away in her room listening to every single word. _

"_I realize that she will be an 'adult' at seven but I want longer with her." Bella explained._

"_Whoa are you serious? I am not falling for a seven year old kid! What do you take me for?!" I growled._

_Neither of them replied yet looked to me as if I had the word they wouldn't say plastered against my forehead._

"_I will not leave her alone but I promise to stay friends only if it makes you feel better." I replied._

"_Thank you Jacob." Edward smiled._

Nessie took her hands from my face and patiently waiting for a reaction.

What a relief! This secret seemed to rip at me everyday. I had wanted to tell her so many times, yet all this time she knew.

"I'm sorry." Nessie said again.

"Please don't be sorry this is a relief trust me. I have wanted to explain everything for so long, but I wanted to respect everyone at the same time."

"Because you are one of the good guys. I can wait just like you promised." Nessie said.

"You would do that?" I asked.

Nessie nodded, "whatever makes you comfortable."

"You do realize you aren't a kid right? I'm sorry if you ever felt that way." I said I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Like a residual haunt, this craving for her continued to grow, I needed to be close to her.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't change how people see me. Look at Clair she is a year older than I am, and Quil is stuck playing Barbie dolls." Nessie pointed out.

Crap she was right. We never really had time to play with toys, or have tea parties, because she grew so fast. I wonder how much she really missed by not being human.

"But you are different. You aren't exactly human, and you drink blood as a diet. Talk to Carlisle. Once he explains this to a few hundred times you understand."

Nessie flopped back against the bed, as her head hit the pillow, "I don't gross you out then?"

I sat up pressing a hand into the mattress of each side of her, as I caged I leaned in pressing my lips against hers. I flopped on my side resting my arm across her stomach.

"I love you too by the way." I closed my eyes.

"We are so dead aren't we?" Nessie laughed curling into my chest.

"I am. But not you, so were you planning on sleeping in that dress?" I asked.

"I'm not moving now." she whispered.

I could tell that she was beginning to slip into the darkness of sleep, and I wasn't far behind her. This revelation threw a whole new wrench into this little life plan we all had for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : I'm SO sorry that it took me a bit to update. Between work and re-writes it took me a little longer. This isn't my favorite chapter but hopefully you guys like it!

Thanks for all of the adds, hits and reviews. You guys are fabulous!

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

The bed rose beside me as the warmth of Jacob evaporated like a phantom.

"Jake…" I mouthed with a yawn.

Jacob chucked as I felt a kiss on my shoulder, while my entire body tingled.

I smiled rolling over to reaching out for him. "Go back to sleep." he whispered.

"Where are you going?" I whispered my voice raspy with sleep.

"Morning run. Remember? Embry lost that bet to Paul over the Seahawks game. Now your's truly will be stuck running the perimeter at the crack of dawn." Jacob said stepping on the creaky floorboard.

"Uh huh. That's just an excuse to leave me with Edward." I chucked as I realized I had slept in my dress.

Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice are going to kill me. I rolled out of the bed dizzy with sleep. As I found my footing, I held on to the bed for leverage.

"Actually it is my excuse. See if Edward kills you, then I never have to deal with him again. And then I can finally kill him." Jacob replied.

I laughed gathering a tank top and jeans from the dresser, "I will never understand the rivalry between you and dad, all because you imprinted on his daughter? There could be worse things you know. Do you realized how epic this would be if the imprinting thing didn't happen. Can you imagine my family if we fell in love without a magical push? Do you wish that imprinting didn't exist? Do you have a choice? Do you ever wish that you had the opportunity to love for real? Do you feel robbed of the chance to feel gut wrenching heart ache?"

As I went to the bathroom I kissed Jacob's upper arm. The imprinting has always held a guilty over me, for taking away various opportunities for Jacob. I know that he loves me. He would kill anyone that so much as looked at me crooked. But was it a forced love? Was it a real love? Thanks to the secret promise I have never had these questions answered.

I flipped on the light switch dropping my stuff on the floor. I frowned at the disheveled reflection in the mirror. My hair was rattled with knots from our rendezvous last night. I blew raspberries with my lips as I turned on the shower.

"Jake?" I called out.

"…I'm still here." he hesitated.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT BELLA?!?!?!?! How can she not know!!!! They had promised me they would tell her before now!!!!

Hello thousand pound weight. I am going to KILL them!

I moved around the bedroom contemplating my next move. There was an array of options such as jumping out of the window. Or I could go head and create a neuse out of the ripped sheets.

How will Nessie react when she finds out her mom and I loved each other!

How do you tell your girlfriend that?

Without taking her on The Jerry Springer Show!

Oh shit! Oh shit!

I'm going to lose her if I tell her about the 'Bella Years'. I can't lose yet another woman that I love.

I cringed remembering the 'Bella Years', as the vague memory of all that ensued flashed in front of my eyes. While I no longer loved Bella, and no longer felt that pain, the residual numbness stayed with me.

I am so thankful that everything worked out as it had. I never thought that I would be grateful to Edward for having sex with Bella, though I am still trying to figure out how it could happen. I would rather do without the mental picture.

The bottom line was I had my Nessie. While in my deepest despair, she came into this world and saved me from myself. Those chocolate eyes held my entire life, she saved my soul. She was my angel, so how could I lose her now.

My stomach began to churn in a manner that it made me fall onto the bed in a crippling pain. I felt like someone was ripping my intestines through my naval, as the oxygen constricted from my body. My skin erupted with chills as I dry heaved against the pain.

Please don't let this happen again. I will do anything. I can't take it, no not this time, and not with my Nessie.

The fear was overwhelming to the point that I was frozen in this crumpled form in a fetal position. I gathered a fist full of the midnight blue sheet and tugged warding off the anxiety.

As if she heard my call I felt soothing warmth against my shoulder. I could hear the gentle popping as her lips left my skin. It was a calming decadence which lifted my anxiety to the point of calmness, though I still felt as if someone were bleeding my heart dry.

Ironic since I am at the mercy of a half vampire.

She was my half-vampire.

"What's wrong my love?" Nessie whispered lying beside me.

If you only knew.

My breath caught in my throat. A soft cough attempted to alleviate the dryness of my mouth, as I couldn't speak. I knew that I had to tell her everything. She deserved to know the whole truth as opposed to continuously being left in the dark. But did I really want to tell her right now? Honestly I just wanted to be consumed by her.

My arm felt like five tons as I lay it across her side. I slowly closed my eyes, inhale and exhale, remember those steps Jake. Mesmerizing chocolate eyes met with mine while her lips curved into a soft smile. A deep search ensued as Nessie's face turned to that of concern.

Jesus she's beautiful. I felt my breath catch in my throat with a sucking sound as I took brushed the curls from her face.

Great now I sound like I'm choking on spit

"Hey you. Answer me I am really getting scared." Nessie said as she touched my face.

"I…well Ness." I began.

My heart felt like it would explode from my chest, while her fingers softly traced the outline of my face. As I admired the Goddess before me I reached out seeking solace found only with her. My arm wound, clinging to her waist, while I rolled with her now resting on top of me.

"Okay wolf boy talk to me." Nessie smirked as she ran a hand through my hair before her lips brushed my forehead.

"I…have to tell you something." I closed my eyes concentrating on the sensation while my body turned into jell-o. My arms fell to my side basking in the moment.

Go just kill me now. I am sure I have a hairball or something. Where is Edward when I actually need him around?

Nessie giggled as her lips continued making their mark across my forehead. Her lips touched over my eyes, down the bridge of my nose to the tip, and my cheeks. And if that weren't torture enough her fingers needed to slowly traced the same areas.

A vivid array of colors flooded my mind as she memorized my face. I couldn't remember if I were breathing or not when her nose brushed against mine. I opened my eyes looking at her face. Her damp curls fell like a waterfall, creating a tent like space, around our faces. Her rosy lips were perfectly un-proportioned with her bottom lip a tad fuller than her top. Jesus she is stunning. "Jake, say it already." Nessie whispered.

I nodded stupidly closing my eyes once more. I had to wonder for a moment who the real alpha was, now I was putty in her hands, and she knew it.

My arms tightened at the rising anxiety. I felt my entire body ignite in pure unadulterated fear. The Volturi didn't scare me as much as losing Nessie. I sucked a choppy breath of air into my lungs burning my throat.

Maybe if I hold her tight enough she won't walk away.

"I love you." I whispered, the constriction tighten more.

She giggled continuously for what seemed like hours, "that is why you are flipping out? I love you too Jake."

Yeah but for how long?

The pain swept over me like a plague again.

Nessie smiling lightly as she uninhibitedly leaned down kissing me. Her embrace was a comfort that made me feel as if this would be okay.

As the kiss deepened I took a fist full of curls into my hands as we sat up. Seth could run the show without me for now. Leah did say to live everyday if the Volturi were coming.

Nessie reached clinging to my back. A pleasurable whimpered escaped her chest as I took a taste of her tongue.

The front door slammed with such a force that it shook the foundation.

"JAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOB!" Edward growled.

Oh. My. GOD!


	8. Chapter 8

~_~_~_~_~_~

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~

I have never seen Nessie jump quite as high as this moment. It was kind of cute until I realized that we were both about to die. We both managed to spring to our feet when the bedroom door flew off of it's hinges landing through the closed window.

Edward stepped inside from the hallway, his jaw clinched, and lips drawn into a thin line.

That is not good!

"Dad!" Nessie pointed to her door.

Edward stared at me with a fire that I had never seen before. I swear there were steam coming from his ears and that his eyes were glowing red. If looks could kill right now then I would dead. If his face could change color I am sure that it would have been purple right now. He stood clinching his fists so tightly that he appeared to shake almost as bad as I was.

And yes I did fear for my life! Wouldn't you?!

Edward cut his eyes to Nessie before looking to the rips in the bed. I felt a slight rumble in the air as Edward held a continues growl in his chest. His eyes scanned from me, to her, to the rips, to the buttons, and the miraculous appearance of that damned white shirt, and back to me.

"This isn't what you think!" I explained holding my hands up in defense.

"OUT!" Edward pointed.

"Dad." Nessie said.

"Well see Eddie…" I began.

"OUT!" Edward pointed as he ignored Nessie.

"You need to know something!" I exclaimed.

"Dad!" Nessie spoke louder.

"JACOB BLACK! What did you do!!" Bella joined easily surpassing Edward's fury as her eyes swept the room, "you didn't!" I had seen Bella angry like this only once.

Wait a minute. Why am I being reprimanded like a two year old that just spilled his milk?

"Will all of you just stop!" Nessie said.

"You know why Jacob." Edward said ignoring her yet again.

I turned to Nessie noting the heat showing against her cheeks. This time it wasn't from a passionate kiss but rather her inherited anger cresting the danger area. She looked as furious as her parents. And it was very hot. Unintentionally a flash of her kissing me popped into my mind. Edward's eyes widened as he took a step toward me.

Nessie growled jumping in front of me, as she and Edward came within an inch of each other's face. Edward's demure softened from rampant murderer to calculative destroyer as he looked at Nessie.

Well she did calm him a bit.

"Move. Now." Edward glared past her daughter still to me.

"Back off Edward. I love you with all of my heart but this is ridiculous! And there is NO way that you are taking him from me now!" Nessie snarled.

"You are seven years old!" Edward argued looking to her now.

"I am not a child!" she gasped with a squeak of emotion, "Are you ever going to realize that? And by the way I have known about your precious promise my entire life. Did you really believe that I would forget everything before the Volturi came here? Or how you attacked MY Jacob, MOM?" Nessie asked.

"Stay out of this Nessie!" Bella replied.

"What's wrong are you afraid of a little competition?" Nessie argued.

Oh snap!

Bella's mouth flew open as the room stood silent.

"What? You and Jake were just the best of friends until I was born right? Then you found out about the so horrible event of imprinting. So you were no longer the center of his world, instead I was. Is that why you wanted this promise so bad Bella?" Nessie snapped.

"Enough! That is not the point. What if things had taken a different turn? We have no idea what could happen to you and you aren't even married!" Edward replied.

Was he serious?

"We didn't have sex Edward. And you know what back off of her already because she has done nothing wrong. She is an intelligent, beautiful, sexy, classy woman who can think for her self. And you know what I love her and I'm not giving her up either." I added.

"Really Jacob? What would have happened if you did have sex? Can she become pregnant? I am assuming that she can since she is half human. What would the….baby…be like? Would it be like….well would it…"

"Edward! Shut up!" I growled stepping around Nessie to face Edward.

Now I was angry. I felt the heat slowly rising at the insenuation that my Nessie was a monster. I know that all but Rosalie and Bella wanted to kill her shortly after the news of her arrival. But NOBODY was going to talk about her as if she were a killer.

"That isn't what I meant. You know I don't believe that." Edward replied.

"It isn't? Because it sure sounded like you were headed in that direction." I noted.

"I am simply making a point Jacob. What would have happened if you slept together? She isn't ready for that type of a conciquence yet. She is only seven, yet another reason that I asked for you to make that promise." Edward hissed.

The mounting tension felt as if it were about to explode, one tiny match would set this keg of gunpowder off.

I heard a gasp, followed by a sniffle. Edward, Bella and I looked to each other confused until I realized what it was.

"Are you ever going to trust me dad?" Nessie sobbed.

I could feel the others coming along with my pack. Great.

"Ness." I whispered reaching out for her.

"Of course I trust you." Edward replied stepping towards her, stopping shy of holding on to his daughter.

Though she was half vampire, Nessie still had an aroma and she still had blood running through her veins. Hince, no birthday presents wrapped in paper. Apparently there had an incident a few years ago but anyway.

"As much as you would trust a seven year old CHILD right? Daddy regardless of what I do you will never completely trust me." Nessie shook her head as she gathered her hair into her hands stepping into the bathroom.

That made it feel even worse since the sobs were echoing before she closed the door. But it also made my own protectiveness rise to the surface as I turned to Edward.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!"

"Both of you go outside. Now!" Bella snarled.

Edward seemed to jump at little at the command and I couldn't help but laugh when he went into the hallway. I couldn't say much because I had been directly behind him.

"How could you have let this happen?" Edward asked stepping into the front yard.

"Oh don't go there! You have zero right to preach to me about a promise!" I snapped.

_She STILL doesn't know about the Bella situation! Remember THAT promise jerk?!_

"It wasn't the right time to tell her." Edward replied.

"And when would it be the right time exactly? When she is 150 years old? And how long will you keep her under your over protective, drama king, my way or the highway thumb? I am so sick of you treating her like a little kid Edward! She deserves a lot better than that and she has done nothing to receive such little respect. Get the hell over yourself!" I demanded, I heard the alpha come out in my voice.

Seth whined from the tree line as the pack trotted into the view. Great more opinions that I didn't want or need!

"At least promise me that a doggy style vision didn't pop into your head." Emmett called.

I had to laugh at that one.

"Shut up!" Edward hissed, "Jacob I am her father, and like you, the only thing that I want to do is protect her. In seven years I watched her go from a baby to an adult, that isn't a long time. This family is something I thought I would never have. I was just hoping for a little understanding."

"Tell that to your crying daughter. I do want to protect her and I always will. But I will not shelter her like a poor, defenseless, little creature. We both know that she could kick our butts all over this peninsula." I pointed to the house.

Emmett growled loudly, "SHE'S CRYING!! What did the two of you do to my niece! I will kill you both, right here and now, if you do not make this right! Jacob do the damn run! Edward chill out!"

Edward and I looked to each other dumbfounded as Emmett stomped into the house.

"I'm not leaving her when she is this upset." I said.

"Go I am sure that she understands. And Jacob, I know what she is, I do respect her. This is just more difficult that I thought it would be." Edward nodded.

"Nope. Seth can run it for today. And we did know that this would happen but she is your baby girl. I only suggest that you trust her enough to not do something stupid." I defied again turning toward the house for a moment.

"You can still see her. If you want me to trust you enough to be with her then here is your chance. But just promise that you will not tell her what we discussed." Edward asked.

"Another promise. Did you not learn your lesson the last time fool? I will not promise a thing Eddie because she deserves to know the truth. I am only following your lead with Bella."

"How are you remotely following my lead?" Edward asked inquisitively.

"I love her more than myself. I could keep this a secret from her, but how can I ask her to love me completely if I'm not completely honest with her. What would you do Eddie?" I asked.

Whoa.

I'm asking Edward for love advice.

Ewwwww!

Edward laughed, "odd how things turned out isn't it?"

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for Bella." Edward said sternly.

"Does that apply to your daughter?" I asked walking away, that should leave him something to think about.

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

"NEssie baby please just talk to me." Bella said.

"N..no!" I hiccupped through the tears.

This sucks! How did everything change so drastically over 24 hours? Simply because Jacob and I made out? Give me a break! I can't imagine what dad's reaction would have been if we actually had slept together.

I leant my head back against the pillow in the bathtub. I had sought my own place of refuge to cry, and now that was invaded. I drew my lips inward biting down, as I closed my eyes, to hear the words of Edward again.

What if this, what if that. She isn't ready.

The realization that my own father didn't trust me cued the water works again.

A coldness began to come closer as I shook my head as I took a deep breath.

"What did they do to my Ness? Are you okay? Do you want me to kill them? I will! Better yet I will just string Edward and Jacob up like piñatas and you can beat the candy out of them." Emmett rambled.

The image popped into my mind as I laughed through the tears. Uncle Emmett had been exactly the person I needed right now.

"Why can't I just be human? Everything would be perfectly normal, and I would be in the third grade now I think. My biggest worry being the color I wanted to paint my mis-shapened ceramix flower pot, instead of controlling myself around Jacob. I could buy a cartoon themed lunch box and trade my carrot sticks for oreo cookies." I whispered looking to my fingers.

"Your Aunt Rosalie asks that same question every single day. Do you know what I tell her?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I shook my head as I felt the coldness of his hand on my head.

"That my life would suck without her. If she were human, then mama bear would have finished me off, and I never would have found my soul mate. The same answer applies to you too. Who would I really play baseball against? Who would have taught me to use the Jeep to boogie board in the mud? Who else would dare to be on my team when we play Halo? Edward?"

I laughed as the memories flooded back, "there wouldn't be anyone else to try all of the numbskull ideas."

"I know! Remember when we first tried the mud boarding?" Emmett laughed.

"I remember. We were covered in mud, and poor Esme nearly had a heart attack." I laughed.

"If she could have a heart attack, but I get it. Look I have no idea what they did to make you cry, and when I find out, I will have my revenge." he said kissing my forehead.

I huffed as I climbed out of the bathtub, and sat in front of him on the floor, "dad doesn't trust me Uncle Emmett! He wouldn't trust me with a potato gun!" I began as Uncle Emmett's butterscotch eyes grew to the size of plates with wonderment.

"Where could we get a potato gun?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I laughed hitting his shoulder, "focus. You know what I don't want to repeat myself."

"Okay." Uncle Emmett grinned as he closed his eyes, "ommmm."

I laughed as my thought broke.

"I thought you were going to work the voodoo." Uncle Emmett said sitting up straight, cross legged.

I shook my head collecting my thoughts as I pressed my hands against Uncle Emmett's face. The morning replayed from the moment dad kicked the door off of the hinges.

"Holy crap you didn't say that right?" he asked.

Yes I did say that.

"Damn woman were you looking for a death wish?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"No I was just angry." I shrugged.

"Well duh. Honestly I think that your dad trusts you, but there has to be an understanding from you that they have a history." Uncle Emmett explained.

"Of course there will be history since Jake fought with you guys. And there is the imprint thing, along with the extensive tribal history. How did you know that Rosalie was your soul mate? Can Jacob really be my soul mate if he imprinted? I wonder if he is trapped with me. Do you think we have a real love? Or would this be counted as a forced love?" I rambled.

"Inquisitive aren't you! Okay…." Uncle Emmett thought for a moment, "I knew that Aunt Rosalie was my soul mate because she saved me. From out of the blue this angel came down as I lay dying in the mountains of Tennessee. She fought a very pissed off bear, carried me over 100 miles I think, and saved my life. Just like you came out of the blue, and saved Jacob's life, just in a different way. I'm not up to date on the imprinting stuff but I know the logistics of it all. It's involuntary, and when it happens, according to Jacob, everything disappears from the dog's world and lands smack on the girl."

"So he is stuck with me." I whispered.

"No Nessie you aren't getting it. The imprint simply weeds out the losers I would have to scared with a shotgun before and after a date. It's just a simple way of the dog marking his spot without pissing on your leg. It's finding your soul mate just as everyone else lucky enough does, and taking it from there. And I just told you, you saved his life. This was all in the wheel of fate anyway, that's why he has always been so drawn to Bella."

"What?" I asked.

"Jake had a mad crush, even fell in love, with your mom before you were born. That whole gravity he felt towards Bella were fate's way of keeping him around. But you already know that story. Ness? Hello?"

......

"Nessie?" Emmett asked.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliffie! How will Nessie react? Will Jacob's worst fear come to pass?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note :** Wow you guys are awesome! Thank you for all of the reviews and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this.

I'm sorry for the cliffhangers I seem to have a love for them. I will get better at not using so many because I don't want to torture people. So with that being said enjoy!

Chap 10 *might* be up later today.

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_

"Hello. Are you there Nessie? I will buy you a potato gun if you just breathe." Emmett said.

I can't feel my body. Did I just hear him right? Jacob had been in love with my mom?! There is no way that could be true, right?

"Emmett can I talk to you please?" Bella asked.

I heard my stomach gargle in response to her voice.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Hungry." it had been the first word that could come into my mind.

I had to stop thinking about the newest revelation; otherwise I may be given yet another excuse.

Time to play a show tune for Edward.

The Twilight Zone theme song.

"There is food in the kitchen Renesmee if you want something." Bella said.

I cut my eyes to my mother, looking to her vivid topaz eyes for some type of an answer. Neither of us spoke as she read my expression just as diligently. Every time I felt a question rise into my conscious I hummed loud in my mind. I had to drown all of it out until I could formulate a plan on how to deal with this.

How does a person 'deal' with this?

"Renesmee?" Edward called from my bedroom.

"Remember the piñata." Emmett whispered.

I giggled looking to the one person who would tell me the truth. Uncle Emmett stood quickly holding a hand to help me up. I reached out wrapping my hand around his frozen fingers. Being the gentleman that Emmett was, mom and I walked from the room first.

Edward stood leaning against the wall his eyes fixated on me. I didn't need to look into my father's eyes to know that he felt guilty. Mom and Uncle Emmett both kissed me quickly on the forehead as they walked from the room.

"I would pull the door shut but there isn't one." Bella pointed.

I chuckled and even recognized a certain crooked smile as Edward watched my mother leave. They had such a beautiful and timeless love that had withstood so much. I envied them because they had fallen freely unlike my Jacob.

"That is not true." Edward spoke.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Jacob did fall for you freely Nessie. He did not look to you when you were born and instantly fall in love with you. If that had taken place I assure you that he would be dead at this very moment." Edward explained.

Okay. I really think I may vomit now.

"This is not an issue to be sick over I assure you. When I came downstairs the night that you were born to witness you in Jacob's arms I came close to killing him myself." Edward began.

"Yes I know Edward. I remember because I was looking directly into Jacob's eyes knowing, without a doubt, that everything would be fine. Did you hear him promise to always protect me dad? He promised to always be by my side in anyway, shape, or form that I needed him. I thought that there would be an epic battle on who would feed me." I laughed.

Why am I defending him?

"Because that is something you do when you love a person." Edward replied.

"Do I need to pop on the Twilight Zone again?" I asked.

Edward laughed stepping closer to me, "there is no need for a plausible yet annoying theme song. I need to tell you about what Emmett just explained to you."

"The imprinting? No offense dad but I would rather go to Jake with this. I want to know everything about it."

Among other things.

"Such as?" Edward asked.

"Dad! Please for once just trust me. I could stand here and tell you that what you heard from Emmett was different. But if I want to prove that you can trust me, as an adult, then I need to act like an adult. That includes no secrets and rather the honest truth. It's just a shame the same luxury was not afforded to me." I explained.

Edward stood silent as a statue as he studied my eyes. I saw some of myself in my father, and rightfully so since I was half of him. While I may not rule with an iron thumb I am over-protective as well.

"Yes you are." Edward smiled.

I cut my eyes to him as I crossed my arms. There was zero privacy around here which means I couldn't stop and think.

"Since you wish to be treated as an adult then you shall be. You are grounded for two weeks because it is highly inappropriate to rip not only…..shirts, but bed sheets as well. Until your window can be fixed you can stay at the main house where Jacob can visit you. Now I am going to lenient on this. You are free for 24 hours because you are seeking answers that we cannot give. But after twenty four hours I want you back at that main house to serve your sentence. If you want for me to trust you as an adult, then here is your chance." Edward lectured.

I inhaled a short burst of the cool air seeping into the broken window. I know why he didn't want me in this room now. While my family can control themselves, Jasper is even getting better; they still want me to be careful.

"So about this adult treatment thing dad I have a question." I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Will mom ground you for two weeks because you highly inappropriately ripped my bedroom door from its hinges?" I asked with a smirk.

"Do you wish to cut your freedom to 12 hours?" Edward asked.

"No I do not so I am going to go while I can." I pointed to the door way.

I grabbed a grey cropped sweater jacket and my worn converse shoes from my closet. I stepped by my father again walking into the door frame to exit the room.

"I trust you Renesmee. I'm just having a harder time than I thought at this." Edward explained.

I turned looking to dad and I wanted to hate him for earlier. I wanted to throw harsh words into his face. But regardless of my age I am still his little girl. That would be a label I would carry with me for all of eternity or until the day that I die.

"Yes it is." Edward nodded.

I threw my sweater and shoes on before charging into the room throwing my arms around his neck. Damn you for not allowing me to stay angry!Edward laughed hugging me back, his hand patting my back lightly, "go ahead."

"Thanks." I said before leaving the room.

It was all I could do to stop myself from running directly through the wall to escape the rawness rising to the surface.

"Nessie we need to talk." Bella said.

"Not right now okay?" I said pulling the front door open.

"There are things that I need to explain to you first."

I hesitantly stood in the doorway. I had two options at this point, I could run like hell, or I could have Bella's side of the story.

I closed my eyes sighing while I leaned against the door frame.

You don't want to ask this. Do not do it. Go to Jacob first. - I coached myself.

"You heard Uncle Emmett." I said.

"Yes." Bella replied.

I inhaled deeply holding my breath as I felt my cheeks flush. I turned resting my back against the doorframe now looking into the room.

"Did you ever love him back?" I asked.

"Yes but not how I love your father." Bella explained.

The bile just punched its ticket for a one way trip up my esophagus.

I felt the world blurring around me as I stared into one spot on the sofa, "one more question."

Bella nodded.

"Are you the reason that I save his life the way that Uncle Emmett said?"

"Nessie it was very complicated and very details." Bella began.

"And I very much have earned the right to know mom. Did you hurt my Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella answered.

My sickness converted quickly into pure rage. How dare she hurt my Jacob! And then had the audacity to attack him for imprinting on me therefore alleviating her mark on his heart. My jaw clinched as I glared at Bella.

"Renesmee." Edward said, "You are running out of time love."

"Right." I said before slamming the door behind me.

I shoved my face into my hands shaking my head. I'm not sure if this was still anger or disbelief over my parents keeping yet another secret from me. My body stung at the realization that Jacob had never told me about this either.

I stopped walking as I approached the edge of the forest, placing my hands to my hips. My eyes fixated on the lush carpet of grass beneath my feet. A soft wind blew against my skin whipping my hair into the freshly formed tears. I wiped my eyes and looked to the sky as if it would speak to me.

I know what this feeling must be now. My stomach hurts, my flesh feels as if I were set on fire, and my heart is still resting on the bathroom floor. It's betrayal.

I have to get away from this God forsaken place before I explode. I took a deep breath as I stepped into the forest before erupting like a volcano, plowing through as if I were a river of lava. There was a cave about 30 minutes from here that overlooked the ocean. And that would be the perfect place to just think before I went to Jacob.

What am I suppose to say to him anyway? Do I just come out and ask if he fell in love with mom? Does he still love her?

The question stopped me in my tracks. I could smell the fresh dirt that I kicked up as my breath caught in my throat. My hands clutched to my chest as the fire in my heart and the nausea in my throat fused together. The questions flowed as the dam in my mind burst into a million pieces.

Did he imprint because he wanted a piece of her to keep? Did he think about her while he was with me? Did he pretend I was her last night?

The question made me dry heave.

And my anger began to defuse over my emotions like vinegar poured on baking soda. Yesterday Jake and I were hunting, dancing, and enjoying our life. Now today I feel like I don't know him or my mother at all. There was no way that I could face him at the moment; otherwise I may say things that I will regret.

I had to know the whole detailed truth of imprinting and Bella. Jacob would be the only person I would go to for the answers, because it was only fair that I gave him a chance to answer.

I closed my eyes inhaling the lush forest into my lungs. Oddly enough the wetness of my surroundings had been my favorite smell. It reminded me of Jacob's aroma, a fresh rainstorm over the forest with an animalistic twist. For me it was like calling a bee to honey, he was irresistible though my family said he stunk.

My anger and bitterness at the situation began to recede like a wave leaving the shore. I opened my eyes shaking my head in defiance to the unfairness. I wanted to be angry, betrayed, and heartbroken! If this were the imprint magic camouflaging this it would not win with me.

I was a second place prize since he couldn't have the real thing. I had to tell myself that until I could hear the complete truth from him. I growled and I changed course for La Push because this couldn't wait. I would sneak into the garage and wait for him there. He had to come home soon and I would be waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

My feet thundered against the earth as I pulled myself closer and closer to Jacob's house. I could see the outline of the tin roof as I cleared the last bit of the dense forest. I slowed to a jog before I jumped the last log, a victim of the thunderstorm last week. I could see a small gathering standing outside of the house.

"Nessie!" Charlie called out.

I waved casually before I threw my arms around my grandfather. I loved seeing him because oddly he was the only 'normal' creature in my family. He really did give me a sense of humanism.

"How are you kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"I'm okay." I whispered trying to calm my pounding heart.

With every step I took over here I felt the emotion welling up in my throat. I had my time to contemplate the years that mom and Jacob had before I had been born. The possibilities of what they could have done ran through my head. I felt like I would crumble to ash at any moment.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked patting my back.

"I'm fine." I replied resting my head against his shoulder.

"Jacob is still out Nessie, but Rebecca and the girls are inside." Billy said.

I nodded pulling away from Charlie to Billy, "actually I was hoping to sneak into the garage."

"Oh that's right! Jake said you would want to work on it so go ahead. I believe the tools are all set up for you."

"Thank you." I nodded as I reached down hugging him.

I turned hoping to make it to the garage without the girls seeing me. I did not want a pack of female gathered around me waiting for me to cry.

The front door flew open as the petite brunette stuck her head out.

"Nessie! Get in here!" Rebecca waved.

I looked to Billy as he mouthed - "I'm sorry."

I had never seen Rebecca this energetic before. Seeing Embry over the past couple of days had really worked wonders with her. I squeezed the bridge of my nose to help with my emotions, as I walked to the front porch. I would only spend a few minutes inside before I sulked away to the garage like a wounded animal.

When I walked into the small living room all of the pack girls were there. They only gathered like this for one thing, a new initiation. Clare had been unable to join us because, like me, the imprint mess was being covered up until she was at least 18. I was beginning to loathe this imprint crap.

"Nessie are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Tired" I said glancing to Kim who had an ice pack on her head.

I grinned as I burst into laughter realizing that she suffered from a hangover.

"Guess how many hits her you tube video has received." Rebecca laughed.

"I will say a little over one hundred thousand until Jared broke the computer." I teased, "So what has you in such a good mo…"

Emily shook her head at my conclusion.

"I just had a great day with Embry. I don't remember feeling such a pull to him before until he showed up yesterday." Rebecca began.

I snorted as I shook my head, "sorry."

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

"No I am not okay in fact I am FAR from okay! Since everyone in this world deems it PERFECTLY fine to keep secrets from me. How many secrets have you guys kept from me? Go ahead and add one more nail to my coffin of sanity!" I exploded.

"You found out about the promise and imprint." Rachel said.

"Shhhh! Head! Pain!" Kim said.

"Then you shouldn't have had a gallon of tequila Kim! I have always known about the damn promise! And the damn imprint! I hate the imprint! Why can't we just fall in love like 'normal' people! Wait 'normal' people don't imprint on their first, and probably only, REAL love's daughter!"

My heat was rising to point I had to shed the light sweater to escape the sweltering. I squinted my face attempting to hold it all in again. But how do you close a flood gate against a swelling river?

"He doesn't really love me! H-he only im-imprinted because h-e cou-ldn't..have..her!" I squeaked.

Oh my God.

My Jacob doesn't love me! It's forced!

I diligently fanned the heat from my face as the sobs escaped my throat making noises I had never heard. I could feel the fire burning my face, my throat, and my chest as I tried to inhale.

I had never felt this type of pain before. This new broken, mind numbing, yet burning sensation erupted from the deepest part of my soul. Like a cold rain this new feeling washed over everything that I thought I had been.

Yet the only thing I wanted to do is find salvation from it in the arms of the one who loved another.

"Aw Nessie, he does love you." Emily said.

I couldn't catch my breath to reply to her as I covered my face. I needed to get out of this house and I needed air. I composed myself enough to catch my breath as I picked up my sweater. Without a word I turned from my friends and ran through the front door. I didn't stop until I had made it to the garage. As I slammed the door behind me I threw my sweater across the room. I noticed the rust bucket of a motorcycle with a big red bow on it.

It was my birthday present. It was a 1960 Harley Davidson, it was my favorite year of this legend, and it obviously needed work. My new baby had been a result from an argument Jake and I had over the summer. What year had been the best for the Harley? I had a soft spot for the early years but he liked the new V-Rod.

I walked over running my fingers against the handlebars creating a list in my head of what needed to be done. This would be the perfect distraction from another blow up. I went to the back garage pulling a few tools from our growing collection.

Our collection.

The word struck at my emotions again, as that feeling reared its ugly head.

I leant my head back feeling a new set of tears running from my eyes. This was becoming torturous as everything around me held a sentimental memory. I closed my eyes seeing him over the summer as we worked on his car.

It had been a surprisingly warm day and Jake wore only a pair of shorts. With the afternoon sun warming the building the droplets of condensation began to form against his skin. With every roll the sweat took down his body my knees grew weaker, and my appetite for him grew larger.

But that was then and today things are vastly different. I opened my eyes taking a few tools into my arms and walked back to the bike. I grabbed the hair band that I usually kept and threw my hair into a ponytail on top of my head. I removed the bow as I picked up the wrench and went to work.

---------------

Jacob's POV

---------------

This morning had not gone as planned. I was supposed to wake up and be out here before Nessie knew. I would return and take her to La Push to give her the birthday present.

I wasn't suppose to find out she knew nothing of Bella. How do I tell her?

_"You may as well tuck your tail between your legs and run to Canada." Leah spoke._

_"Shut up Leah! This is none of your business." I said._

_"When it concerns my alpha and good friend then it does. Why does she not know? I thought Bella and Edward were going to tell her years ago." Leah growled, "That idiot Bella kept it a secret didn't she? I swear that…thing is the most self centered creature I have ever met!"_

_"Leah!" the alpha became prominent._

_"What? You know how she strung you along like her little chew toy! And now she keeps this a secret because why? Let me guess what the bloodsucker's excuse was. It was for Nessie's own good laced with 'make myself feel better' bullshit! Just like she did to Charlie after she morphed into a walking bat!" Leah snapped._

_"Come on Lee. Bella is like our sister now since mom married Charlie." Seth said._

_I let out a raucous bark laughing at the statement._

_"Bella is NOT my sister!" Leah barked._

_"But you love Nessie don't you?" Seth asked._

_"Nessie is with Jake therefore she is family it's different." Leah said._

_Seth paused momentarily._

_"How is it different?" Embry asked._

_"Shut up!" Leah said._

Three hours of this had been long enough and we were finally on the last leg of the perimeter. The bloodsuckers had kept to their deal as usual and the humans were safe. As we ran on the outskirts I caught a whiff of my biggest weakness. An aphrodisiac I could never resist drifting with wind from the rising storms. It was like a spiced honeysuckle that tantalized my nostrils, and it was coming from the direction of my house

And that scared the hell out of me.

_"Why is Nessie at my house?" I thought._

_"Because she was obviously upset and would come to you anyway. We can finish the last mile go ahead." Seth said._

_I felt as if I were choking on my own heart._

_"Dude relax she is probably visiting with Rebecca. Go head we have this and if there is something that needs your attention we will signal." Embry said._

_"Or you could ast the final 500 feet." Leah said._

I charged ahead of the others back to where our run had started ending the debate. I cut to the left running hastening to the tantalizing aroma. Once I reached the outline of the property I phase, re-dressed quickly, and ran towards the garage.

Something was wrong.

There was a thickness to the air that grew as I came closer to the garage. I saw Rachel poke her head around the corner of the house waving like a lunatic for me to come to her.

This is not good.

I shook my head as I rounded the front of the building. I pulled the door open stepping inside to see Nessie fanatically tearing the bike apart. The door clicked as I closed it before I leaned back watching her work. This reminded me of the summer when she would be in here at the crack of dawn. Rosalie had bestowed a wealthy of car knowledge on her niece and all I did was sit back and watch.

There was a particular moment then summer when it slapped me as if I were being struck with a cast iron pan. Nessie had stayed a little late, and I had to go on my run. When I returned she had the headphones jammed into her ears oblivious to everything. I could hear the melody from a mile away, literally a mile away. I snuck in to poke fun at her when I saw her standing at the work bench. She had on a pair of cut off shorts and a black t-shirt without shoes, although I warned her not to go barefoot. When she glanced to me through her loose curls I thought I would pass out.

"H…" Nessie began before leaning her head back.

"Ness what's wrong?" I asked jolting forward.

"D-don't." she sniffled.

I stopped in my tracks as my body froze where I stood. Nessie stood quickly spinning as our eyes connected. Her chocolate browns instantly disconnecting from mine as she looked away. Nessie closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body.

My heart started pounding against my chest as the fear took control. I felt the emotion cresting in my throat as I pushed down the wetness forming in my eyes.

The silence was bone crushingly painful. This isn't how I left Nessie this morning so what happened.

"Do you know what comes out of Emmett's mouth when you just let him talk?" Nessie said, keeping her eyes closed, but the trembling of her voice spoke volumes.

Oh. My. God.

I am going to kill him!!

I stepped towards Nessie slowly. I reached out brushing my finger against her arm as she jerked away from my touch. A jolt of electricity shocked my mind and body as I twitched at the numbness. A wave of fire followed surging like a tsunami crashing down on me. The realization of this moment, the moment that I had feared so badly, was finally happening.

I was about to lose her and myself.

"I can explain" I murmured as I tried to swallow the lump.

"Were you going to tell me before or after you slept with your former love's daughter?" Nessie whispered.

"What?" I could barely hear my own voice.

"I am not repeating myself" Nessie replied speaking through a clinched jaw.

"I had been promised by your parents that they would tell you" I said.

"Interesting since you had absolutely no problem running your mouth about the promise you made to them. Remember last night? When we almost slept together? Tell me was my mother going through your mind when your tongue slipped into my mouth?" Nessie swiped.

"…."

I was speechless. My body felt as if it came down a case of rigor moris, as the wetness in my eyes were making a come back.

"Right. So everything has just been your sick way of having a piece of Bella right? I am her daughter, and I do have her eyes. It's all very simple to explain now. You imprinted on me because you couldn't have her."

"That isn't true." I choked.

I knew what this was. Nessie was hurt, no she was devastated, and she was seeking her revenge. It was working as the saltiness of the water landed on my lip.

The world began to blur as my mind wrapped around what was going on. Nessie was walking away. Who could blame her? I didn't tell her about Bella so she had ever right to feel this way. But why do I always lose in the end?

"Yes it is." Nessie whispered, "it makes perfect sense."

"No it doesn't!" I replied, "You have NO idea what happened before you were born! Now you have your little conspiracy theories about why this happened!"

"Because ALL anyone of YOU do is shelter me! You kept the imprint a secret; you kept my mom a secret, so what the hell you want me to think Jacob! Look we have to find someone to reverse this imprint thing bec…."

"Reverse it? I don't want to reverse it! Damn it Nessie what do you think imprinting is about!" I stated the alpha slipping out.

Nessie snorted as she shook her head, "I am not one of your pack members don't you dare you use that alpha stuff on me! The imprint means that you are stuck with me for eternity. And it means that I have to live in Bella Cullen's shadow! Trying so hard to live up to everything that she was and still is."

"Who fed you that crap?" I asked.

Nessie ignored me and threw her hair band across the garage.

"Who told you" I repeated.

"Just leave me alone Jacob! I want nothing to do with you." Nessie said grabbing her sweater.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! Chapter 11 will be up early tomorrow. **

**And thanks again for all of the reviews, hits and adds! You guys are really awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : **Wow almost 60 reviews! You guys rock! So glad that you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!

Enjoy!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~

I froze as she walked by me. Nessie stopped a foot away from me, "And for the record, I think I hate her for hurting you. Despite it all, regardless of how you feel about me, Jake I really did fall in love with you. But how do I know that isn't the imprint making me does it?"

I sucked a quick burst of oxygen into my deprived lungs. I felt a little relieved that it seemed she would give me a chance to explain.

I looked down to her face, and saw the same look from this summer. Nessie's curls were cascading, tangled from the hair band, over her shoulders. Her head was not completely turned to me but rather peaking over her right shoulder. From under the curls her eyes were cut to me but their dimness ripped at me. Her soft lips were glossy with emotion as they formed a perfect line.

I had to make this right. I wanted to reach out, touch her, and tell her it would all be okay. But what if she turned away again?

"Never mind" Nessie said stepping to the door.

"That isn't how the imprint works." I said.

"Then how? Uncle Emmett said it was you marking me as your mate, without pissing on my leg." Nessie said.

I burst into laughter at the comparison. I had to admit that explanation was something I hadn't heard before. And I was kind of pissed that I didn't come up with that myself.

But I'm still killing Emmett.

"Hypothetically you could say that. Imprinting is simply about us finding our soul mates. The entire time that Bella were pregnant with you I couldn't stay away from her. I wanted to walk away, believe me, but something kept me around. " I began.

"I kept you around. " Nessie whispered turning toward me slightly.

"It has always been you. I was just too stupid not to realize that everything had been like a road map to you. After you were born I had to get downstairs because there was such a gravitational pull that I couldn't ignore it. "

"You couldn't ignore it because you wanted to kill me. " Nessie added.

"You want to kill me right now don't you? " I asked.

Nessie turned facing towards me as her eyes cut up to me in silence.

I think she scares me more than Edward AND Bella!

"Yes I wanted to kill you. I saw what was happening to Bella while she was pregnant, and while you were being born."

"Because I killed _her _and took her away from you_._" Nessie emphasized throwing her sweater to one of the work benches.

I watched her lean against the edge staring at me with a fierceness I had only seen in Bella. I don't want to lose Nessie, and with opening this can of worms I could. While I would never be far from her I will not hold her back.

The redness from her fallen tears turned her eyes a mild green. I didn't want to look away from her but the pain and confusion written inside was too much. I broke our staring contest first as I glanced to the ground.

I really am wondering who the alpha of our little pack is.

"What would you do if I said yes?" I asked.

"It's about damn time someone told me the truth." Nessie replied.

I cut my eyes back to her. My heart began accelerating as the fear came in its second wave, stronger this time. I have faced newborns, the Volturi, a biting Nessie, and Bella with relatively no fear. But standing in front of Nessie at this moment, in this situation, scared the hell out of me. I was reaching that point where I could feel my insides trembling at her next word. The massive lump building in my throat choked a cough out of me.

No matter what I say she may walk away, and I could never see her again. She could move with her family, move on her own, ignore me, or any array of things. I had to do anything to keep her with me because I can't lose her!

You would think that with imprinting things would be perfect but who _said_ this would be perfect. This was supposed to be hard at times right? It can't be sunshine and rainbows ALL the time. It would boring. Sam and Emily were living proof of that statement. And as much as I HATE to say it so are Bella and Eddie.

I took a deep breath as I stared into the eyes that I wanted to _earn_ "I wanted to kill you because I loved Bella deeply. I watched when you were born and what that entailed so I was very, very disgusted with all of it. When her heart stopped beating I wanted as much revenge as I could muster against you."

"If you hated me SO much why didn't you just kill me then? How could you have imprinted? Why did you imprint on me?" Nessie asked.

"Because when I saw those eyes everything that held me to this earth detached. The love, and pain, that I had for Bella, gone. My resentment for your bloodsuckers disappeared. The love that I carried for my family, all gone. You are my reason for being on this planet Nessie, everything that I do is for you. From that moment on I would worship the ground that you walked on even if it were broken glass. Why did I imprint on you? Because you are my soul mate Nessie. I wouldn't reverse that for anything." I said.

Well there it was my heart and soul out on the floor for her to stomp on or take.

"You didn't have a choice?" Nessie asked her anger dropping as she crossed her arms.

Thank God! This was actually working!

"I did not have a choice. None of us do. If we could pick, do you think that Sam would be with Emily? That Quil would be with Clair?"

"And that you would be with me right?" Nessie finished.

As much as I hated to do it to her, I nodded my head.

Nessie tensed up again as her jaw clinched. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes absorbing the answer.

I wanted to take away her pain, and make this all better again. I just wanted to go back to this morning when she memorized my face. Where in that moment I felt like the world stood still.

"I don't love her Ness. I have never loved Bella the way that I love you. And I DO love you. I have for a while now and not like a 'friends zone only' thing. I would give my life for you. The night that you were born I was in so much pain over Bella that I was going to run. Leah and I were supposed to leave this place as a duo and just be in wolf form." I said cautiously walking towards her.

"Why?" Nessie said as the wall around her collapsed.

"Dealing with human emotions is easier when you are an animal." I explained stopping a few feet from her.

Nessie wouldn't look to me. Her eyes cut towards the left as she shook her head, "she hurt you."

"Yeah but I should have just walked away.""How could you! You are neurotically loyal and she knows that! If she needed you then you would be there." Nessie said looking up to me with her anger painted on her face.

"I was there despite it all but I'm not apologizing for it." I said"Why? If you loved her and she chose dad then….God that must have killed you. And you aren't the one that should apologize for any of it!" Nessie fumed.

God she was pissed! But it wasn't directed towards me this time.

"I'm supposed to be angry with you!! You never told me this crucial piece of information that I should have known before now. I have to keep telling myself that this is all forced. That you imprinted by choice instead of involuntary because you wanted a piece of her." Nessie whispered.

"You can be angry because I should have told you. But the rest of that stuff is bull because it's so far from the truth." I replied.

"Deep down I knew that you loved me but I panicked. Mom told me that she hurt you before I left the house, and it was all I could do to control myself. You are MY Jacob. Mine! Not hers and she had zero right to hurt you! If anyone hurts you present, past, or future they have to deal with me." Nessie explained walking toward me.

I LOVED her possessiveness over me! It was very femme fetal and very attractive.

"Well Edward is your dad. He is the biggest drama king around, so I guess if you acted out that would be acceptable. Does this mean we are still fighting?" I asked reaching out.

Please say no.

Nessie threw her hand into mine wrapping her fingers in between mine. I couldn't help my relief as I took a deep breath. I threw my arms around her holding as tight as I could. I lifted her from ground resting my head against her shoulder. Nessie's legs wrapped around me in such a way that I thought she would squeeze the breath out of me.

My knees felt as if they were melting like butter beneath me as I lean on the work bench for leverage. I had come so close, I think, to losing her. When she draped her arms over my shoulders my heart raced as I clung to her enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry Jake! I'm so sorry! I should have never said those things to you but I was so hurt. My brain felt like someone just tossed it into a blender and I couldn't think!" Nessie whispered into my ear as she clutched my hair into her fist.

I didn't care! The woman could have skinned me alive and I would forgive her. I inhaled her sweet yet spiced aroma constricting my hold.

"You are human." I shrugged, "and I do love you please tell me you know that! I didn't just look at you that night and have these feelings for you. That is sick! But I did become one of your guardians."

"You still are and I know I love you too!! I'm so sorry for everything that I said to you. I was angry and hurt, and scared out of my mind. I thought that I would lose you or that you really did want _her_."

"I told you that I forgive you. I know how you operate when it comes to the hurt. Just forgive me for not telling you all of this myself." I said.

"Forgiven!" Nessie replied, "I'm grounded for two weeks but I have been paroled for 24 hours." Nessie replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could get my answers from the reason I'm in this world" she whispered as she leaned up pulling my head from her shoulder, "That is what I came for and I'm sorry for making you cry. Wait a minute _I _made the big bad wolf cry. Who's afraid of you now?" Nessie laughed.

"You didn't make me cry. It's all of the dust coming from the belated birthday present." I replied taking note the way her body felt pressed against my chest.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" her voice was almost angelic to the point I thought the innocence of her being in my arms would get me a straight ticket to hell.

"Will Edward kick another door through a window?" I asked.

Nessie laughed pressing her forehead against mine, "he does have a fit for the flare."

"Yeah like someone else I know."

Nessie smirked before I felt the softness of her lips against mine. I leaned in tasting her lips. I had craved another sampling while on the run this morning and it drove the pack crazy. I savored my moments before our lips parted.

"I love you and I can't lose you. So no more secrets, no more off the wall promises, and anything you want to know then I will tell you." I offered.

"I love you too. I have twenty four hours before I have to report to the big house." Nessie explained.

"Then we should get to the Q&A session." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : **Sorry it took me a little time to get this up. I wanted to make sure that I had Jacob's answers to Nessie's questions as accurate as I could. I didn't feel comfortable updating without my research. This is an early warning that there will be a lemon coming up.

Thanks again for the reviews, hits (this story is almost at 4000 hits!), adds, all of it! You guys are amazing!

Enjoy!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

I am SO stupid!

I clung to Jacob feeling the maturity I had preached about slip an age bracket. I lashed out at him, and he actually looked as scared as I was about this ending.

I did that to him!! Now I had one more thing in common with Bella.

I hurt my Jacob.

My guilty washed over me like a rain storm. I shuttered as I dug my fingers into his shoulder blade as I kissed his neck "I can't believe I did this" I said.

"Stop it Ness. You were angry over the circumstances so we had a little spat. Do me a big favor and don't dwell on this. I forgave you. Where do you want to start?" Jacob asked.

"At the beginning" I whispered as I untangled my legs from his waist.

"No I mean where you want to start the Q&A. We could stay out here, we could go to the house, or we could go somewhere completely different." Jacob explained as he set my feet on solid ground.

"Oh. I want to stay here. We run less of a chance at an interruption." I said looking up.

Jacob reached out taking my face into his hands, and ran his fingers through the tangled curls. As I studied his eyes, looking as deep as I could, while he made sure to touch the outline of my face with his thumbs. My senses heightened to the warmth against my face as my guilt faded away. His eyes moved from mine, to my lips, where his thumb tantalized my bottom lip. I brushed the tip of my tongue against his finger tip previewing the taste of his flesh. Jacob's thumb slipped between my teeth voluntarily as I bit down softly.

"That doesn't hurt you know, it tickles. " Jacob said.

I sucked lightly getting a hint of his blood. It made the hair on my neck stand to attention as the delicacy dancing with my taste buds. The seductiveness of his flavor was like my own drug, although it was never enough for me to attack him. I always said that I could never harm him in that way. Dad told me that while mom was human he had to exert an insane amount of control. There had been numerous times when he wanted to bleed her dry. Eventually he became use to her aroma and it didn't bother him as much.

"I know" I whispered releasing his thumb.

Jacob cupped my chin with his index finger still examining my lips, "I should have told you everything before now. The night that I found you here is the day I should have explained it all to you."

I smiled as I wrapped my fingers around his forearm. Jacob shook like a cold chill ran through his body, "Stop it Jake. You were dazzled by a silly, golden haired, little brat. Don't dwell on this because I forgive you, and I want to know everything about imprinting and about Bella." I smirked.

I was shocked when my jaw clinched at my mother's name. Jacob seemed a little unnerved to my reaction as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know that you are possessive over me, which I find it incredibly sexy, but don't hate her for this. It happened to me and I certain don't hate Bella. I'm grateful. I acted like an ass to her as well, so you may as well be angry with me." Jacob said.

"Grateful?" my eyes landed to his bare chest. I reached my right hand out pressing where his heart pumped, feeling the vibrations against my palm. The skin to skin contact sent my pulse into overdrive as Jacob's arm went to his side. I saw his stomach tighten as I felt the soft grunt leave his chest.

I looked up to his face as his lips pursed together as his breathing changed. Jacob's eyes were closed for a moment before he looked directly down to me.

"She broke it." I whispered.

"Yes." Jacob breathed; his voice was deeper than usual.

"How" I mumbled.

"Your dad left her after a birthday party. She was broken until we began hanging out here in La Push. She found two motorcycles and wanted me to fix them for her." Jake began.

The heat rushing through my body wasn't from the lustful atmosphere. Motorcycles are OUR thing! She could have had the decency to at least HELP him fix her damn bike. I examined his eyes looking for a hint of the pain resurfacing. I witnessed a longing in his eyes but not for moments buried in the past of what could have been. Instead the hypnotizing blackness bore holes into the darkest part of my soul. That secret area inside I kept to myself and I hadn't even allowed him to see.

I wanted to let go of everything inside of me and say that I was his to take. My lips pulled apart as I took a single step forward pressing a little harder. I wanted to protect him from what might come back to his mind. I wanted to save him all over again.

"She didn't help you?" I asked.

"Financially but if you could see how clumsy your mom had been, you wouldn't trust her with a box of feathers" his arm rose again caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, sending shock waves through my body, "you probably think our bonding over motorcycles is another way that I am keeping her with me ."

I think I shook my head while I tried to swallow, actually I couldn't think of anything.

"Good." Jake replied.

"S-so she broke your heart by finding bikes?" I asked.

Jake snorted shaking his head, "I wish it had been that easy. We hung out the entire time Edward had been away. We were around each other 24/7, and when you are around someone that much things happen. "

"You fell for…_her"_ I said.

"Yup and then Alice showed up. You mom went cliff diving alone and damn near drowned. About a year ago I learned it gave her the ability to hear Eddie's voice in her head. Alice saw the vision of her jumping, so one thing lead to another, and Edward thought she was dead. This was partly my fault because of a miscommunication. Your dad left for Volterra to have himself killed once he found out. Alice came here to tell your mom and they left." Jacob explained.

Holy shit.

"She picked dad over you." I said looking to my hand on his chest.

"Yes. I was hurt and disgusted at the same time. Back then I didn't understand the complexity of the situation until I found you. Honestly Ness if that was us I would have done the same thing. That's why I don't want you to hate her for any of this. Would you jump to hear my voice in your head? Would you go to Volterra if you thought I died? Maybe you would come back to me if I walked away to keep you safe." Jacob asked.

Damn it.

"I would walk through fire for you, but she hurt you. That couldn't have been easy for you to take after bringing her back to a life" I was trying to be angry but I understood every thing my parents had done.

"It's all pretty rational when you put us into the equation huh?" Jacob asked.

"I guess so. Why did you stick by her once she picked him? It would have been smarter to just let her go right then." I shook my head.

"If I told you to get lost would you do it?" Jacob asked.

I snorted looking up to his eyes as he smirked, "you know the answer so what is the point of answering?"

"Because of the bloodsuckers verses the pack mentality I tried to cut communication. The Cullens were my enemy and Bella chose her side, obviously it wasn't mine."

I squeezed every bit of oxygen from my lungs, making a huffed sound with my nose. I felt my nostrils flair as my lips drew into a tight line.

"What." I said through my teeth.

"Down girl. She loved Eddie and not me. It's not her fault that I didn't take the hint. Did I tell you that I kissed her without permission?" Jacob explained.

"Not-the-point. If you cut communication how were you there the night I was born! Why would you kiss her without permission?" I said, my voice raising an octave.

"I did it out of pure stupidity, and I was trying to prove that she loved me too. But she punched me in retaliation though it doesn't make up for what I did." Jacob said.

"I hate to say this but you did kind of deserve that one." I said making a face.

"It's okay we are being honest. The first time that I tried to cu…" Jacob began.

"The first time!?" I growled taking another step to him.

I closed my eyes concentrating on Jake's heart beating against my hand. The more that he explained about his past the angrier I became. How could mom have pulled him back in like that? Bella had made her choice so she should have left it alone. Although, without the specific course that their lives took intertwined like a delicate spider web, then I wouldn't have my Jacob.

"Yes the first time. It was just after they had returned from Volterra, and like you, I was hurt. So I wrote her a letter telling her that nothing had changed she made her choice." Jacob explained.

I looked to my hand over his heart again before I stepped into his body, resting my forehead against his chest. I felt him stiffen beneath me as his abs rippled against my forearms.

"What brought you back to her?" I asked removing my hand pressing my lips to his chest.

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~

It was like she pressed directly on a nerve that caused a string of electricity to impact everything inside of me.

I have never had a Q&A like this one.

Nessie turned her head while her fingertips feathered down my chest, "Are you going to answer?" Nessie asked.

"You are driving me insane." I whispered.

Nessie smirked victoriously, her little ritual of tempting me had almost cruel. In an attempt to retaliate, I slipped my hand just beneath the hem of her top, my fingers gliding over the small amount of flesh just above her jeans. Nessie whimpered as she dug her fingers into my side with a jolt.

Payback!

I ran my other hand through her curls grabbing a fist full near the back of her head, tilting her face to me. Our eyes were the last thing to meet. This is harder than I thought, the delectable color of her molten chocolate eyes said I could take her right now. I knew that she wouldn't stop me just like I didn't stop her last night.

I wanted to take her right now. My sisters knew that we were probably working things out, they wouldn't interrupt. Billy and Charlie believe we are working on the bike, they wouldn't interrupt. Eddie isn't close enough to barge in on us. Trust me he would have by now with the thoughts of what I wanted to do to her dancing in my head.

But taking her right now would be too easy. I released her waist and took her face into my hands. I leaned down slowly as her lips parted slightly in preparation.

I'm about to die.

And I like it!

I brushed my nose against hers hearing the faint gasp informing me that this was working. I leaned in feathering my lips to hers, before pulling back with a grin.

"Now you know how it feels!" I laughed releasing her.

"JACOB!" Nessie gasped as her jaw dropped to the floor.

Part of my wanted to slap myself for being so stupid, but the victory of my attempt had far too great of a taste. I grinned to her as I turned walking to the back of the garage.

Over the summer Billy had decided to FINALLY get a new couch and we put the old one out here. I reached out removing the old bed sheets that we had draped over the terracotta sofa.

"I have a question." I asked.

I turned to look at Nessie who was walking to me with a foldable beach chair.

"Couch" I pointed.

"Uh no! You opened this can of worms and now I want to play." Nessie smirked.

Oh crap.

I flopped back on the middle of the couch watching her. Nessie opened the beach chair placing it just in front of me before she sat down. Nessie sunk down in the chair, propping her feet on the small section of the sofa between my legs. There had been a good three inches of space between each foot and my legs. I know that they are just her feet but she was that close to me. I looked to her eyes and swore that they were glowing.

I sat up as she propped her elbow on the arm of the chair twirling one of her curls. I reached down to touch the skin beneath her pants leg before she smirked.

"If you touch me then I will get up, walk from the building, and report to the big house. And then everything becomes supervised between us." Nessie explained.

The raw silkiness of her voice sent chills up my spine. I flopped back against the sofa staring at her as her milk chocolate eyes burned my soul.

That was MY girl! How the hell did this happen?

"What are we going to do about that promise?" I asked.

"What promise?" Nessie replied.

"The one I made saying that I would be your friend until you were older." I said.

"Like I said, what promise?" she smirked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. They made all of these decisions for me and now it's my turn to make my own choices. Do you really want to go back to just friends?"

"I don't think I can." I said.

"Well there is your answer. I am not losing you to them and unlike _her _I chose you over Edward. Now as we were discussing, what brought you back to her?" Nessie asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note :** I love checking my email and seeing tons of messages from you guys! Thanks again for reviews, hits, adds and for reading! Sorry for making you guys wait for this. Had some internet issues yesterday. Chapter 14 will be up soon.

**LEMON ALERT!**

**LEMON ALERT!**

You have been warned.

Not sure how it turned out, this is my first one but I think it's kind of hot. A little fluffy but kind of hot. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~

_You have to continue with the small talk Nessie._

_Do not let him win. This is your game._

Jacob's little plot for revenge had sent my body spinning into a desirous ache that wouldn't go away. I twirled the delicate golden curl between my fingers while I studied him.

Jacob chuckled as the plumpness of his lips expanded into a self-assured smirk. He was irritatingly proud of what he accomplished before. The sudden smugness allowed him to be more comfortable sitting in front of me. Most everyone around us hated when my Jacob grew smug. I found it endearingly charming and incredibly sexy.

His posture erected as he snuggled down in the sofa, his muscles bending and contorting with his movement. Intrigued by each ripple and flex I shifted in my chair allowing my chocolate eyes to eat him alive.

Our little escapade from last night crept into my mind as my breath caught in my chest. My heart pounded with the speed of a train, equaling the rhythm of its wheels, as the phantom of his touch prickled my skin. The satin curl intertwined between my middle and index fingers fell back against my shoulder.

I wanted to add a little more to this equation. Why should he get to move irritably closer? My feet were inches from his center and the temptation was far too much. I shifted my foot forward slightly testing the waters. Jacob's eyes looked as if they were saucers the closer my foot came to contact.

My own smugness exploded into a smirk on my face. I placed my feet on the ground before I moved closer to him. This would be a stand off of epic proportions, like an old western shootout. Which one of us would pull the trigger and set this thing off? It was like watching a caged animal with its one desire hanging above its mouth just out of reach.

"B-Bella bugged the hell out of me to talk to her again" Jacob cleared his throat.

"I see." I murmured, "that was a little on the cruel side."

"You would know" Jacob teased moving to the edge of his seat.

Jacob's warm espresso eyes engaged with mine. I could feel the desire coming from him as I concentrated on his accelerating heartbeat.

My turn.

I returned the gesture by sitting on the edge of my chair leaning into the stand off. Jacob's eyes fixated on my lips, as he leaned in resting his elbows against his legs, desperately keeping a little distance. I followed suit bringing our faces so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"Check. Mate" I whispered through a clinched jaw.

"You won't last. Remember last night?" he mumbled moving closer.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Black?" I asked tilting my head.

"You think you can take me little girl?" Jake shot back slipping a little closer.

My lips began to throb at the proximity to his taste and my breathing stumbled, "bring it on." I mouthed, "What happened next?"

~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

Uh.

What in the hell were we talking about?

Nessie's smoldering chocolate eyes challenged me to break her little rule.

For so long I wanted to take my Nessie in and tell her how I felt. I wanted to release all the inhibitions that chained me to the promise. That damned promise ate at my conscious confining these feelings toward her for so long. That sultry summer night I found her out here alone. Had it not been for this simple promise I would have taken her then.

A deep fire burn inside at the regrets of what I hadn't done with Nessie. Before last night I refused to let go because I wanted to prove myself to Bella and Eddie. I should have concentrated on my Nessie proving myself to her instead.

Without hesitation this time, I took a deep breath, and released anything holding me to their damn promise.

I didn't care anymore what Eddie or Bella thought, wanted, expected, or planned.

It's what she wanted…what my Nessie wanted that mattered the most.

I felt an overwhelming heat spread over me as I ate up her existence.

I blinked once pressing my lips against the pillowy softness of her mouth. The taste of her sent shock waves through my body. Hesitantly I pulled away from her taking her face into my hands.

"You're my Nessie." I whispered.

Her shoulders fell effortlessly. The nakedness of her soul in front of me had been the most delicate thing I had ever seen. It was waiting for me to hold and sent a sense of pride and protectiveness over me. Nessie's lips pursed as her forehead collapsed against mine. Her fingertips wrapped around my wrists as they tip toed down my arm, leaving a wake of fire. My breath caught in my chest as my heart pounded.

She smirked as she leaned forward devouring my bottom lip with her mouth.

Sweet Jesus!

Her mouth moved methodically, almost painfully, slow as she deepen the kiss then pull away. Nessie giggled and stared at me adoringly each time she pulled away sending my mind into a freefall. It was maddening but I liked it! On the final swipe of her lips, I jumped at the gentle sensation of her tongue tracing the inside of my lips. Nessie abruptly pulled away leaning back in the chair.

Nessie inhaled, her breathing a short panting now. She stared at me as she covered her lips with two fingers. Her face looked as red as a cherry, innocent and sweet, as she drew her knees into her chest.

My lips were frozen, still puckered from the kiss, and unsure if I was still breathing. I couldn't even remember what 1+1 equaled, what with lack of blood in my brain and all. The tantalizing gleam in her eyes drove me bonkers, and daring me to make the next move.

"Succubus." I mouth.

Nessie threw her head back laughing, "sorry."

Was she serious?!

I stood despite the trembling in my legs leaning toward her chair. Nessie's victorious grin shifted into a ghost of a smirk. Her knees parted as I slipped down pressing my lips on the underside of her jaw.

A soft whimper left her chest as she fell limp granting me full access. I could barely hear her soft panting as I continued my turn in the game. Nessie arched in the chair as I lapped up the taste of her velvety skin beneath my lips. Nessie's fingers tip toed across my shoulder as she took a fist full of hair into her hand. I felt the metal chair arm bend at my will as I felt the pillowy warmth of her lips against my neck.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

"You are driving me insane!" I whispered sitting up.

Jacob groaned loudly as I unintentionally rubbed against his pants. My heart shot into my throat knowing that he wanted me too. His breathing hastened as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"W-We can't come back from this." Jacob panted.

My breathing accelerated at his suggestion. This was something I had wanted for so long. There had been more than once over the summer I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off. But since I knew he made this promise I couldn't ask him to betray himself. Jacob was the most important person in the world to me. I couldn't believe that I was sitting here now this close to my Jacob. So close to letting it all go with him and leaving the past behind us.

I didn't want to come back from this! I didn't want to stop and have it be as before. I just wanted my Jacob and everything else could fall in line. I wanted to let go and give myself away.

I closed my eyes saying goodbye to the Renesmee Carlie Cullen of yesterday and embracing the one with Jacob.

I opened my eyes. Another groan crept from his chest, when I rubbed against him, as he seemed to double over. He brushed his mouth against mine while numbness fills my lips.

My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to catch my breath, "I-I don't wa-want to go back! I want you!"

I pressed my lips to his to silence any resistance and finally setting this bomb off. I let go of nerves and inhibition as I lost all control. Our lips enveloped over each other desirously as our tongues wasted little time savoring. The harder my Jacob pressed down on me the deeper I felt myself connecting to him. I pushed his head back breaking the heated tango as I pressed my lips to his jaw line. A feral growl roared from his mouth as he panted heavily.

"Y-y-you're gonna k-ill me!" Jake panted.

I laughed against his neck. Was it wrong of me to enjoy having this much control over my Jacob?

My Jacob.

The sound of the words held a different tone than from before.

I freely released a light whimper as Jacob's fingers tip toed over my arms. Trembling to his touch, I sensually pressed my lips to his neck sampling his flesh. My lips feathered against his chest as I aimed for his heart. The crunching sound of the metal arms of the beach chair echoed in my ear.

Maybe that was the moan from my Jacob.

He reached down grabbing a fist full of my white tank top as if his life depended on it. Another deep groan vibrated against my lips as I kissed his heart repeatedly.

"Mine!" I chattered against the heat, "I will never allow someone to harm my Jacob again! I promise!"

~*~*~*~*~

Jake's POV

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't take it anymore.

I jerked away from Nessie still clinging to her shirt. Nessie's molten eyes stared at me as her chin quivered with desire. It was the most beautiful and alluring thing I had ever seen in my life.

And then I lost all control.

I yanked on her shirt feeling my thumb rip through the fabric as I pulled Nessie to her feet. Simultaneously I threw my arms around her waist as she jumped into my arms. Her legs encaged my waist, her arms draped my shoulders. I could feel the heat escaping her jeans as her legs squeezed what little oxygen I had left out.

Holy shit!

Nessie clawed my scalp, clutching the back of my head as she kissed me. A delicate moan eagerly received my tongue into her mouth as I began to lose my footing. I turned to the sofa falling against the cushions with a soft thud. The air popped from our lungs as our lips snapped apart.

The heavy pants of breathing couldn't do much to replenish my lungs with the oxygen they craved. I reveled in the sensation of her lips back on my neck as her teeth delicately pinched against my skin.

"HolymotherofGod!" I exhaled.

The woman was going to be the death of me I was sure of it.

Nessie giggled as she kissed my jaw line, "you okay?"

I looked down to her cherry red face. Her wide doey-eyed chocolate brown eyes melted behind her half-closed eyelids. For a moment I caught my breath, I think, and just stared at her.

This was my girl, my Nessie. How, in the name of God, could I have ignored her for this long?

She was freaking gorgeous!

Her lips were red as the sun and swollen from the hunger exuded from our embrace. She did all of her communication oddly with her eyes. They were lit with fire that seemed to almost change them to a light brown. They smirked at me full of longing, sin and zero inhibitions. I wanted to stay here for the rest of the night worshiping everything that she was.

More importantly, I wanted to keep her here with me. Not send her to the prison known as the Cullen House.

As I tried to push myself up, the constriction of Nessie's legs tightened pulling me back to her. I reached out gathering her curls in my hands consuming her lips before I reached to the hem of her shirt. Nessie whimpered throwing her head back as I traced just beneath her shirt. My fingertips burned so hot that they seemed to cool as I yanked the little white tank top over her head.

I could see a few curls shivering lightly in rhythm of her trembling body. I took her face into my hands, kissing her again, the passion reigniting as the silkiness of her lips conformed to mine.

I felt Nessie's hand press against my chest, my little vixen's fingers tip toeing south past my naval. I felt three fingers slip just inside the waist line of my pants as I jumped.

"A-are you sure?" I whispered.

Why, in God's name, would I ask that right now! She is right here ready and willing to let me do whatever I want to. And I ask if she wants to stop?!

Because I want to show her the respect that she deserves.

She leaned in kissing the tip of my nose as her hands unfastened the button on my pants.

Well when she puts it that way.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob slipped out of his pants faster than I thought he would. I wanted to take a picture of him as he was now. His boxers barely hung on his waist as the muscles formed a perfect V descending towards the swollen region I ached to feel.

He gently pressed against my lips, our tongues playing once more before he pulled away. I leaned forward slightly as my breath caught in my throat, craving even more. The gentle sensation of his pout against my clavicle sends chills down my body, despite the growing heat at every touch. Taking a play from my book, Jacob's fingers found their way to the pooling heat below my waist line. A liquid fire shot through my body while a loud moan rumbled from my lips. I threw my arms around his neck digging into his shoulder blades as he answered with a feral growl of his own.

I wasn't prepared for the sensitivity despite the increasingly wet barrier between his hand and my core. As if nothing had stopped, my bra came off in one swift motion as we lay back on the couch. I felt my back arch as his lips traces the nakedness of my torso leaving a cooling sensation. My breath caught in my throat as I heard the light panting coming from my lips. The moisture devouring my breast was becoming too much to handle.

"Ja…" I muttered as a soft moan escaped my lips while he gave equal attention to the opposite side.

Jacob giggled as he moved farther south coming ever closer to the waist line of my jeans.

I wanted to make fun of that giggle but I felt like I would explode at any given second. I reached behind me clawing at the arm rest as another sound came from my lips. I felt the burlap cloth rip from the cushioning as it were made of butter. Jacob looked to my hand, shaking his head teasingly.

"Sorry." I mouth as I rose on my elbows.

"S'okay." Jacob replied meeting my lips again.

I reached up clinging to his back as the kiss deepened, not as hungry as before, but equally as passionate. My legs wrapped around his waist as I wiggled my hips sending a chill all over his body. Jacob pulled back as far as I would allow and desperately reached for the button of my jeans.

I untangled my legs as I heard the zipper. Jacob grasped at my jeans as he leaned back to yank them from my body. Before I realized that he forgot something.

"Shoes! Baby my shoes!" I chuckled trying to pull my feet forward.

"Son of a bitch!" Jacob laughed reaching behind him.

In a quick movement he yanked my shoes off going back for my pants. I gasped as his fingers gripped the sides of my jeans. I had never felt this overwhelming tingle as his fingers traced down my body.

I ached.

I throbbed.

I wanted to feel him.

He maintained eye contact as his lips pressed on the inside of my leg. As he came closer I reached down slipping off the boxers. Our breathing simultaneously became sharp and irregular as the sensation of our nakedness exploded into another wave of recklessness.

~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

I'm dead the moment Eddie gets a whiff of this memory.

Or if company arrives because of strange noises coming from the garage.

But I'll die happy.

Nessie's legs locked around my waist possessively as I leaned in desperately searching for her lips. This brought me ever closer to my Nessie. Our lips crashed against each other again, swirling and dancing with the heat of the moment.

I didn't want to move yet. Rather I wanted to take her in again before this was over. I knew that sometime tomorrow I would have to give her back. She had a two week sentence to serve that would be supervised by Warden Eddie. I was thankful for a moment that she was just mine.

She leaned up pulling me toward her as I aligned with her heat. We both gasped at the initial contact, the warm nectar of her core heightened my sense farther as I looked at her.

Nessie's fingers scratched down my back I slipped into her, a loud moan echoing in my ear.

"Ne--" I gasped, worried that I had harmed her.

"Sh…" Nessie breathed pressing her lips to mine.

That was all it took.

I pulled out slow worried I was hurting her before slipping back in. Although the fevered whimpers vibrating against my lips should have hinted that this was not pain.

Then I moved a little faster…then a little faster…her whimpers increased converting to loud moans.

Each moment I felt my soul becoming more and more connected to her. This newly awakened love for her growing more with each thrust. Nessie's fingers clawed down my back as I growled to the added sensation. She threw her head back grasping at the side of the couch now, her legs tightening around me.

I clutched her leg as I heard more of the couch rip as our bodies exploded in a heat of sounds I had never heard before. I collapsed down on her with my head pressed against her chest as she trembled.

Maybe that was me.

Nessie engulfed me in her arms and I felt like I was home. I knew now in this moment that there was no way in hell I would give her back tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

The Meaning Of Life by Disturbed jolted me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes feeling the overwhelming warmth around me as the song ended. I heard a soft snore begin as if it were directly in my ear. My head rose looking to Jacob's sleeping face as I lay across his bare chest.

This wasn't really a dream!

When the snore escalated into what seemed like a growl I definitely knew this wasn't a dream. I giggled as I watched Jacob sleep, becoming full aware of the nakedness I was laying on.

Jacob, being the gentleman an all, wanted to go into the house last night. He was worried I may get cold out here. But with my body temperature only two degrees lower than his I convinced him I would be fine. What I really wanted is the nostalgia of having a 'morning after' with him.

After the incident with dad the other night, Jacob got up to lock the garage door convinced that would help. I teased him relentlessly about the paranoia that someone would burst in and witness the scene. He also yelled every curse name in the book when he remembered the sofa was actually a sleeper. I didn't mind because as far as I was concerned last night was the greatest night of my life.

The song began again as I looked to the floor. It was coming from the discarded jeans from last night, it was my cell phone. I pressed my lips to the most important thing to me now, as I promised to keep it safe. I scooted to the edge of the small sleeper stretching for the phone.

"Give me the damn phone." Jacob mumbled as I felt the warmth of his lips press against my lower back.

I jolted, laughing as I pulled the red cell phone from my pocket, "hi Uncle Emmett."

"Tell Deputy Emmy I have busted you from Cullen Penitentiary." Jacob echoed resting his head on my shoulder.

"_Well as Deputy EMMETT I'm being kind to the prisoner informing her she has ten minutes before the warden comes for you." Emmett said._

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed hanging up on him.

The last thing that I wanted my father to see was his baby girl tangled in a bed of sheets and a naked Jacob. There was part of me that could care less what dad thought of this. I wanted to stay here with Jacob. But I worried that Edward would lose his temper again and throw a monstrous temper tantrum. If he kicked a door through the window in retaliation to us making out, then I didn't want to see what he could do to my Jacob after we made love.

And I didn't want to hurt dad when I defended Jacob.

Plus there was the trust thing I wanted to earn.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I have ten minutes to get back or Edward is coming" I said cutting my eyes past my shoulder.

"What if I asked you to stay with me?" Jacob said.

I rolled to my side looking to him, "what?"

Jacob scooted in pressing his lips to mine. My mind filled with the events of last night as my lips burned against his. The aching pain from the unrelenting hunger of last night throbbed as I launched myself into his arms. A soft grunt vibrated against my lips with the deepening of our kiss, as Jake rolled to his back.

Suddenly I was on top, rapidly losing control, and if this didn't stop we would repeat last night. With less than ten minutes now before Edward arrived, there wouldn't be enough time to thoroughly enjoy the warmth of his skin against mine.

It took every bit of strength I could muster to sit up. It was the worst position we could be in at the moment as he threw his arms around my waist.

"We---have---to stop." I breathed taking him into my arms.

"I know!" Jacob grumbled pressing his head to my shoulder.

This isn't how I imagined it would be. I thought that once this occurred, as Leah said, that one of us would lose interest. But I felt more drawn to my Jacob that ever before and even more torn on walking away from him. I wanted to be selfish and stay right here exactly as we were. The doors were locked this time and we could be dressed in less than ten minutes. Edward wouldn't need to know how the rips got into the sofa cushions. As far as he would know the lumpy sofa was old and the rips were simply from wear and tear over the years.

"What about the thoughts." Jacob said.

"What?" I whispered.

"The thoughts that we will have of last night. How do you keep them from Eddie?" he asked.

"I usually play a show tune when I want to block something from the thought police." I answered.

Jacob sighed as his espresso eyes looked to me. They were different from yesterday. Before they held a small wall keeping me far enough away, now they were wild and intriguing, "okay then stay."

"He will kill you." I whispered.

"More than likely. I will just shove it in his face that he loved Bella when he wasn't suppose to." Jake asserted.

"Who in the hell are you? And what did you do with the Jacob that gave a damn?" I said kissing his forehead.

"I stopped giving a damn, so stay here." Jacob repeated.

"Okay." the word slipped without thought.

What was I doing?!

"Wait. I can't earn his trust if I evade his authority and I can't knowingly place you in harms way. If you were attacked, like the night you imprinted, again I would hold myself responsible" I said.

"I can take him I promise. You shouldn't have to EARN his trust! Ness you have done nothing to merit this trust thing anyway. He is just doing this overprotective control thing that he does because he can and people let him. The night that I imprinted was NOT your fault so don't start blaming yourself. " Jacob explained.

Damn he has Edward pegged pretty good.

"I do not blame myself, or you, for that night, and I am so thankful it happened. I blame Bella for it. I still don't understand why she did that. I understand what you are saying about dad. But Jake, how do you like Billy trusting you completely?" I asked running my fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Billy doesn't rule with an overprotective thumb." Jacob replied.

"But he trusts you." I whispered.

Jacob purred as he sighed, "I will not force you into anything. If proving yourself to Eddie means that much then I support you."

In the distance a distinctive yelp echoed against the morning calling out for a leader.

"You are being paged my alpha." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know and those ten minutes is rapidly ticking away." Jacob said.

The guilt swarmed as I stared at him. I didn't want to go! "I'm sorry." I frowned.

"Why? I kept a big fat secret from you because I wanted to prove myself. It's okay I will be down there after the run." Jacob reassured.

"Aw will you be coming to visit the inmate in the asylum huh." I laughed as I climbed off of the sleeper.

~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

"Careful with those words babe. You will hold the keys to the asylum one day."

I think I hate Edward again.

This was freaking ridiculous! There had been zero reason for Nessie to prove she can be trusted! The only thing the woman has done is fall in love with me.

I couldn't stop myself from watching her get dressed. The images of last night would be burned into my brain for the rest of my life. I just hope, for her sake, that I could keep the thoughts to myself around Eddie.

Nessie slipped the jeans over her hips as I flopped back, "this is will be a very long two weeks."

"Yeah it will. What am I doing?" Nessie laughed, "I shouldn't care what he thinks about any of this."

"Yeah well if I were in your position I think I would do the same. I shouldn't have put you into this position."

"Oh I'm sure there are plenty more positions to chose from." Nessie teased sitting down.

Did that just come out of her mouth?

Another yelp, closer now, rang out waiting for me to join them. I was going to kill Embry for losing that bet to Paul.

"I'll remember to pick up that karma whatever book the next time I visit a book store" I replied wrapping the sheet around my waist as I stood.

"You visit bookstores?" Nessie asked pulling her shoe on. She stood gracefully, as she maneuvered around the bits of motorcycle.

With a flick of the wrist I shoved the sleeper back together and tossed the cushions back on the sofa. Nessie turned to me as I walked to the front of the garage where she stood.

"Two minutes." she said looking up to me.

"How are you going to explain that?" I asked pointing to the hole in her shirt.

Nessie looked down fingering the rip in her shirt, "my shirt snagged against a sharp piece of metal as I worked on the bike. You better go just incase he decides to head this way. If he I see him I will hold him off long enough for you to phase."

"You would take up for me?" I asked brushing the frazzled curl from her face.

"Yes. Jake I don't regret this either just in case you were wondering. I'm sorry if I messed up or anything last night because I had never done this before. Which is something you already knew. Because if I did have experience with sex, then you would know, and kill the other guy. I would never see you again, because I'm your Nessie. If I were with someone else that would hurt you, and you would run away. Okay tell me to shut up because I'm rambling." Nessie giggled.

She was NERVOUS! It was incredibly charming as she began playing with her finger.

"I love you Ness. You were fine I promise. I haven't done anything like that either" I said unlocking the door.

Nessie covered my hand before I could pull the door open, "I love you too my Jacob. I don't want to hide this so I'm going to tell Eddie that I'm with you. Dad also needs to be informed that there is nothing he could do to stop it."

I looked to Nessie as my heart started pounding. She was going to stand up to her dad over me. For the first time in my whole life I felt unconditionally loved in return. For once I was safe to just be with my soul mate. This had been so vastly different from the time I spent wallowing and pining over Bella. That part of my existence had remained dormant in the back of my mind for so long. I had almost forgotten about it until Nessie wanted to hear the truth.

And now it had finally come full circle.

"Are you okay?" Nessie smiled.

"Sure, sure" I swallowed, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. I told you that I didn't want to go back and I meant it." Nessie assured.

There was no way that I could allow her to face Edward alone.

"Wait for me before you tell him. I will not let you face this alone although I know you can take care of yourself." I winked.

"Deal," Nessie said removing her hand.

We were running on borrowed seconds because I knew that Edward would be on his way. I kissed Nessie on the forehead before pulling the garage door open. The September sky had already chilled in preparation for the changing of the seasons.

"Go." I mouthed.

Nessie stood still before she stepped into the morning light. I watched her walk into the distance to the edge of the house before I dropped the bed sheet wrapped at my waist. I ran out turning the corner as I phased, charging to where the others had been. As the others waited, my thoughts were already being assaulted.

I just wanted to have my brain to myself for once!

"_Dude!" Leah cackled._

"_What?" I asked._

"_There is only one reason you would come out of the garage in your birthday suit!" Leah said._

"_Yeah I left my clothes in there?" I replied._

"_But Nessie walked out too! It's okay you know because she is your girl. Just keep the details to yourself." Embry said._

"_I plan on it. Let's go already." I said._

"_Especially since Edward will kick your ass if he finds out." Quil said._

"_And we will back you up!" Leah added._

"_Oh come on. Edward wouldn't do anything besides he's our friend." Seth said._

"_Jake deflowered his daughter." Leah stated._

_I sighed as I ran ahead of my pack._

* * *

A/N : As I promised!! It's a little fluffy I know but it gets to the point.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N :** Sorry for the delay in getting this up I ran into unexpected writer's block. With that being said, I do want to give partial credit to Mizz_Emz for helping me through the writers block! Jacob's POV is coming back in the next chapter. I thought that this chapter was important to the story and what is to come.

And I hit 100 reviews! YAY! I have never had that many before! You guys are AWESOME! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I never imagined this story would be this popular. And thanks to everyone reading period. Glad you guys are enjoying this!

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nessie's POV

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The concrete blocks, otherwise known as my feet, stalled at the front porch of Billy's house. I felt like I were attached to a rubber band and Jake had been at the other end. I pivoted on my heel watching his russet body, he did have a nice backside, disappear as my wolf galloped into the dawn. My heart pounded, filling with pride, in unison with the rhythm to his thunderous paws assaulting the earth.

I did not want to leave this place. I wanted to be here to welcome him back, the way Emily does with Sam, and ask how the run went.

The run_, I _need to run!

I rotated my body towards the lush jade forest on the opposite side of the road. The thick gravel exploded, crunching beneath my feet, as I hurled myself home. My feet transitioned from the gravel, to the pavement, and to the earth arriving to the treaty line within minutes. My feet stopped shy of the line as I embraced the last moment to my thoughts.

I inhaled the morning air tasting the approaching rain as I buttoned my sweater. The cable knit fabric hit directly at the bottom of the shredded cotton tank top. I fingered the top's passionate wound, recounting my night with Jacob. This rubber band feeling increased in resistance the farther I stretched from La Push. I had to ponder at how long it would take to recoiling and snap us back to each other.

I pressed the oxygen from my lungs, sighing heavily, while I pulled myself together. I had to be in top mental condition in order to pull this task off.

My disheveled curls fell around me as I shook the memories from my mind. My feet were slapping the earth again as I raced in the direction of the house.

"I can do this." I whispered.

The picturesque estate pierced through the density of the forest, as the emerald green grass cushioned my decreasing sprint. With each imprint my foot made into the earth, my rapid heartbeat assaulted my sternum with nervousness. I readjusted my sweater as I anxiously approached the house.

"You are late," Edward declared from the front porch.

"Yes. I overslept this morning. We had a late night and Jake allowed me to sleep while he went for the run. Dad I didn't have the chance to brush my teeth, or shower this morning, so I will speak with you in a bit," I explained hiking the steps.

I did not allow more time for Edward to speak as I hurled myself through the front door.

"Okay you can just ignore me out here," Bella said.

Jacob--the memory of our fight about Bella popped into my mind.

"I am sorry that you felt that way," Edward cooed.

"Can we talk about this at a later time?" I questioned from the hallway, "good morning mom."

"Did you and Jacob work things out? Edward informed us about the questions and concerns you had" Esme asked.

"Hey I'm really sorry for throwing all that crap on you yesterday kiddo. Honestly I thought that you knew about the relationship Bella and Jacob had," Emmett called from the living room.

Another memory, I had bitten Jacob tasting a hint of blood.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Edward stated.

"Uh oh," Alice chirped.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob allowed me to bite him and it drew blood" I explained.

"Ugh. How you can stomach that dog's blood is beyond me. He smells absolutely revolting so I can't fathom how he tastes," Rosalie grumbled, "you are too good for his blood or human blood for that matter."

Heavenly. Luscious. Devine. Sinful.

I smirked at the last revelation on how my Jacob taste.

Edward's eyebrows ruffled as he lean on the doorframe, "did anything happen last night that I should know about?"

"What Edward means is did he hump your leg?" Emmett laughed.

"No! We had a fight about all of the secrets and promises. Uncle Emmett can we play a little Halo later?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure thing Nessie! You will have plenty of time now that you are grounded" Uncle Emmett answered.

"Yes I know. Now if you all will excuse me I want a shower," I said.

I swirled as my soles squeaked against the hardwood floor, "sorry!"

My feet flitted over the stairs, taking two, and sometimes three, at a time until I reached the second floor landing.

"She is hiding something," Rosalie sang.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Emmett said.

The sound of two rocks slapping together echoed through out the house. I tip toed through the hallway to the bedroom while the house chimed with laughter.

I was scared out of my mind. End of story.

I pressed my against the stark white door opening it enough to squeeze inside of the room. My fingers twisted the lock on the brass door handle before it clicked shut. My chocolate eyes closed as I shed the dismal grey sweater humming the NCIS theme song. The thin cotton hem of my top curled into my fingers as I pulled it over my head.

Waiting like an angry viper, I remembered Jacob yanking my shirt over my head. The oxygen sucked into my throat choking me. I shoved the ruined tank into a drawer before throwing on the first top I could. Like a small child, I stood frozen in the corner of the room, awaiting Edward. The rain began slapping against the wall of windows as the seconds crept into minutes. Still there had been no vile interruption from my father. My sight blurred into darkness as I closed my eyes swallowed my relief. I quickly gathered the supplies needed for a shower before I disappeared into the bathroom.

I hummed the NCIS theme song repeatedly in my head. It was my favorite television show and the song was very catchy. When I was younger, during the show, I would make Jacob sit in the floor so I could braid his hair. It embarrassed him I am sure but he always tried to keep me happy.

I emerged from the steamy shower thinking more of my life with Jacob to this point. I may as well have been outside in the monsoon, as everything Jake had said or done flooded over me. It all began to hold a new meaning of devotion that made me a little nervous since I had zero experience with relationships. I looked to the worn braid of leather adorning my wrist as even my promise bracelet held new meaning.

"Renesmee?" Edward knocked.

I gasped as I stepped into the bedroom, "yes?"

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Of course I am," I said.

"Are you proper? There are a few things that your mother and I wish to discuss" Edward explained.

Like how mom threw Jacob away like trash.

"We expected for you to be angry. My love it is important that you know both sides of the story" Edward replied.

I scoffed in the direction of his answer, as my face grew warm with anger. I crossed the room unlocking the door facing my father's pale face and topaz eyes. I saw so much of myself in him and I was proud of the resemblance.

A soft smile ghostly appeared over his lips as he anticipated my reaction.

"I understand that there are both sides but put yourself into my shoes. Bella pulled _my_ Jacob in to help with the recovery from the heartbreak that _you_ left behind." I began.

"I left your mother to protect her Ness" Edward replied.

"I understand that and I respect it more than you realize. However, I also understand that it must have hurt Jacob for Bella to use him as a temporary friend while you were away. It was as if she thought of him as a toy to remember you. When she chose you, and Jake tried to cut the communication, Bella would not leave him alone. She took advantage over one of his best qualities dad and she does NOT deserve his loyalty," I said tasting the emotion as my chest tightened.

I pressed my hand to my heart as I remembered doing the same to Jacob. I could see the structure of his jaw tighten with the memory.

"Dad" I whispered.

"I'm trying Renesmee but as I said, this is a little harder than I anticipated. Jacob did tell your mother that he would always be here," Edward pointed.

My anger grew with the speed and heat of a wildfire. How dare he take up for her behavior toward my Jacob as if he deserved it!

"You promised to always be there didn't you?" I jabbed.

I could feel the vibrations of the building emotion, when he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I regret the way Jacob was treated."

"Yet you allowed her to do it didn't you Edward" I said rolling my eyes, "obviously we are never going to agree on this. I understand the rivalry between you and my Jacob, but not the reasons Bella had been able to get by with it all."

"I didn't just get by with it sweetheart. I felt shameful and guilty over what happened with Jacob," Bella explained in the hallway behind Edward.

"But you CONTINUED TO DO IT! Over and over and over again!" I disputed slapping the back of my hand against my palm.

"I know that I did! Leah informed me of my behavior in a very stern manner. I'm sorry for hurting Jacob" Bella lamented.

"Good for Leah! I remember hearing her voice and could not understand why she yelled at my mommy. Well now I understand exactly why she did it. And did you ever say I'm sorry to MY Jacob?" I inquired.

I stared at my mother's beautiful face as her golden eyes penetrated mine. Two days ago, I had unconditionally loved my mother. Hell I even thought that she was perfect and one of my best friends. However, this morning looking at her face, at this moment, I hated her.

Edward's eyes snapped to my face, "stop it, Renesmee, she is your mother. You need to remember what she had been willing to sacrifice to keep you safe."

My fury increased as I felt the heated tears developing in the back of my throat. I stepped toward the hallway again to confront Bella. Edward's marble frame blocked my exit from the room while I felt the sweltering heat of anger on my skin.

I wanted to confront her! I wanted to tell her exactly how beautiful my Jacob was, and how stupidly blind she had been. I wanted to resurface her apparently shame and guilty over abusing his loyalty.

I wanted to shove it in her face that he was MY Jacob.

"We know Nessie but remember if things had not happened this way he would not be----your Jacob," Edward reiterated.

"Get the hell out of my head for once in your God forsaken life," I snapped without thought.

"Renesmee Carlie!" Bella scolded.

I shook my head stepping back into the room, "I'm sorry."

"You are angry so I understand. I wish that I could stay out of your head daughter as well as others," Edward said.

I felt guilty for snapping at Edward. It was something that I rarely did and something that he did not deserve. What was happening to me?

"You are protective over Jacob, Nessie, you always have been," Edward said before pivoting to focus on Bella, "my love let's leave her be for a while and allow her to calm down." he said kissing my mother on the forehead.

That had been the final stone thrown to the dam I had built around the memories.

Like a tsunami, the vivid details of last night crashed to the forefront of my mind. Every tense moment of our little game as we teased relentlessly. Every passionate kiss that inflamed our lips to the point it was almost painful. Each touch of his blistering fingertips against my skin as I withered in pleasure. All there for Edward to view.

My chest began to vibrate as the feral snarl released from his chest. Edward launched himself down the hallway as his marble feet crashed into the hardwood.

My heart sprang into my chest, as Bella looked to me equally furiously.

"What did you do!" Bella leered.

"NO EDWARD!" I vaulted past Bella chasing my father, "Uncle Jaz! Em! Stop him!"

There were two things I knew at this moment.

Edward Cullen would kill my Jacob Black.

And I had to stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Okay the cliffy was seriously mean! I owe you guys a HUGE apology, as I never intended to go this long without an update. The silly glitch really threw me off as the writer's block crept back in. But it's all okay now! It will not happen again I assure you! This is not my favorite chapter but I tried!

I'm thinking of turning this story into something that follows Jake and Nessie's relationship from start to a happily ever after. I'm leaving it all up to you guys, should I do it? I could wrap this up in a chapter or two; then again I could go on for a bit.

Enjoy! Will update again tomorrow.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

"What did you do?" Bella questioned.

Mother may as well have been a ghost. Panic overtook my senses, surging through my veins, as if I were being burned from the inside. How could I have been this stupid? It should have been a simple task, to suppress these memories, erase them even. I had kept thoughts from Edward before regarding Jake. Now the one time it was important to do, I blow it!

_Stupid, stupid girl!_

Now I had placed Jacob in danger; simply for loving me. The oxygen invaded my lungs, as I pulled the moist autumn air in through my teeth.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Well this was funny, I didn't remember moving, or developing a sudden case of tunnel vision. I did remember the piney aroma sensually attacking my lips. It might as well be human blood caressing each taste bud. My stomach cramped as the fire raged against my throat. My exception being I didn't crave his blood. This unrelenting hunger to protect him became my control center.

My naked feet pursued the snow white figure with a sense of urgency. Edward was moving faster as Jacob's aroma became stronger, closer, to the white estate hidden behind nature's fortress of trees.

"Edward?" Bella chimed.

Bella easily surpassed me in the chase. I petrified at the top step watching to see if my mother would be successful. Bella had been the one person that could prevent my father from eradicating my lover. Bella held a sway over my father that I didn't understand until I awoke this morning.

How could Edward be so vicious on this issue?

Jacob was brave and loyal. This he had proven many times over, he would prove it again I'm sure. I felt my own bravery, and anger, building in my chest. My dearest love could stand up to newborns, my father on multiple occasions, my mother attacking him, and the Volturi without fear. I had to draw from his phantom presence and face Edward. I had to tell him everything I promised Jacob I would say.

I owed it to my beloved. Someone, other than Billy, had to place Jake first.

My imprisoned breath, released from my lungs. Confidently I marched down the honey oak stairs. My chocolate eyes petrified on Edward's sleek statue by my mother in the foyer.

_Could we please be rational in this?_

I would have missed his pivoting had I blinked. Edward's once vivid topaz eyes dripped with an acidic fury. Never in my life did I witness my father this irate. The impending arrival of the Volturi didn't provoke him like this. He had at least remained tamed with his fury. Now the atmosphere hung thick with impending violence that all seemed to pick up on.

"Rational?!" Edward barked.

My heart nearly jumped from my chest as I joined the family.

"What is going on?" Esme questioned.

I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle. "I think Jacob and Nessie made up."

"I told you that I recognized that howling," Alice whispered.

"You allowed that flea bag to touch you!" Rosalie sneered.

"_THAT WAS YOU!!" _Bella snapped

_Oh. Dear. God._

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment_. _

"Renesmee just tell me that you didn't. Please? If you just say this was a vivid dream or fantasy then we can ignore it" Bella stated.

"I don't want to ignore it," I whispered.

My mother's eyes devoured me like I were her recent kill. Her vibrant amber eyes transformed a fierce yellow. The delicate pout of her lip curled exposing her teeth. I wanted to cower, run to my room, and hide under the covers. I have never felt so afraid.

Another Jacob memory - my first Halloween in La Push. Jake had escorted me with Quil and Clare for trick or treating. We came back to the cottage, created a tent out of bed sheet in the living room. I had chocolate for the first time, I watched The Shining for the first time. And I tried not to laugh when Jacob seemed afraid.

"He-touched-you-" Bella said.

"Bella don't," Edward said.

"Let her," I murmured, "what would you like to hear mother? Do you want for me to say yes? I could grant you permission to attack him again. Is that what you want?"

"He made a promise," Bella said.

A soothing calm engulfed the atmosphere. I glanced to Uncle Jasper who flashed a phantom smile. I was grateful for the intervention. It would prevent me, for the moment, from spewing my emotions at my mother.

"I am fully aware of his promise to you. He tried desperately to hold on to this promise. I watched for months on end as he withheld all that he felt toward me. It was for you and dad. Once more he had to replace his own wants and desires with that of yours. Now I am informing you that this promise is over. Surely you must understand the need to love someone. After all that _is_ how I came to be" I stated.

"That is something your father and I will discuss. I need for you to go to your room while we figure out the situation," Bella demanded.

I felt like a three year old being reprimanded by mommy and daddy for coloring on the walls. I felt my cheeks flush as my inherited rage returned. There was something about Bella judging the situation that inflamed my heart. I was still not over the history lesson Jacob had given to me. I felt the hot angry tears filling my eyes as my lips drew tightly.

"Renesmee," Edward warned.

"What is the _problem _Bella? Are you angry that you never spent the night with Jake?" I spat.

The room fell quiet. The only sound being my pulse vibrating in my ears. I instantly regretted the pained face of my mother.

"RENESMEE!" Edward erupted.

"What!? Explain it all to me. Please! You are a VAMPIRE that fell in love with a HUMAN! I know that you felt the need to love mom before her transformation. The actions that you exhibited while mom was human, are no holier, than my own with Jacob!"

"Yo-" Edward began.

My fury was far too gone. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. Every question, concern, conviction, on the subject seemed to roll from my tongue. I wasn't sure of the cause for this sudden rebellion against my parents. All that I had been relinquished in the moment of reckless abandon last night. My hunger to see Jacob swelled again.

"Jacob wants the same things for me as everyone else. From the moment his eyes landed on me, his only priority in life became protecting, and keeping me happy. Despite all of his wants, needs, or desires he puts me first! He is one of the good guys. I just can't fathom why so many are blind to this. How much will you truly ask for him to relinquish before its enough?" I questioned.

"It's okay Ness" Jacob announced.

My eyes veered to the front door locking desperately with the espresso eyes I craved. My languished thirst for my bronzed God gave way to serenity. Jacob stood just outside on the front porch. His aroma tantalized my lips in a numbed fury. I pivoted in the direction of Jacob as I hastened to him.

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~

Scared shitless didn't begin to cover this situation!

The transition for my relationship with Nessie would always be difficult. Our little promise had been made for a reason. To allow Edward and Bella enough time with their daughter without my interference. I could respect that since she wasn't exactly a human child, becoming an adult in seven years, rather than 18. I relished the thought of Nessie going through the teen years around Edward. She had been ever bit the hellion I had hoped for.

Now the iron chains of my promise had vanquished. I was left with a constant anguish swelling the longer I was away from her. I never anticipated this constant hunger to be with her.

"Jake," Nessie chimed.

Her soft rosy pout extended into a smile. My heart pounded in my chest, feeling her warmth moving closer. Nessie protectively locked her arms around my waist, collapsing against my chest.

Okay who in the hell hurt my girl? And who do I kill for it?

"Are you okay?" I asked embracing her.

"I am now,"

"What in the hell happened? One minute we are running near the beach. The next we hear this blood curling snarl," I explained.

Nessie relinquished her possessive hold, as she pressed her palm to my face. Her touch blazed against my skin while I watched a replay of events. My blood felt like it was boiling when I saw Edward snarl. I pushed away from Nessie just as a precaution when I felt hand tremble.

"That is why I thought you would have more brains than this!" Edward seethed.

"If you _ever_ snarl at her again I will kill yourself. How is that for using my brain?" I growled.

"I didn't snarl AT her you mutt! How could you allow this to happen?"

"Didn't they explain that the fifth time through high school?" I snapped.

Edward snarled as Bella joined our happy little reunion on the front porch.

"JACOB! EXPLAIN! NOW!" Bella shrieked.

"What is there to explain?" Nessie asked.

"Go. To. Your. Room." Bella pointed.

Nessie's chocolate eyes slid to me. I remembered far too well how she defended me moments ago. I had to admit that it felt good.

Nessie shook her head as she stepped to me, "I can't."

My anger dissipated as fast as it had appeared. She reached out intertwining our fingers as she took a protective stance in front of me. Bella's fury diminished as she studied my Nessie.

"I understand baby there is no doubt about it," Bella said.

"Why are you and dad being _so_ unreasonable?" Nessie asked.

"Because a promise had been made love" Edward explained.

"Tell her why the promise was made Eddie." I added.

"Because we aren't ready to let you go," Bella answered before Edward could speak.

Nessie's hand constricted with mine, "but you could never lose me. Do you not understand that? I could no more leave my family behind than I could Jacob. I love you guys. I'm sorry for lashing out at you so viciously, I was angry, and hurt. I guess I have more of a connection with the wolves than before. Anger management issues."

"I had to talk your father's anger down once. I will tell you about it sometime if you will let me," Bella offered.

Nessie nodded.

The toxic atmosphere evaporated. I wondered if all of this was under Jasper's control. It had to be as the air calmed so rapidly. Edward looked to his little girl as if she were the only woman in the world. I could understand his love and devotion for the woman.

"Look I know that I made that promise. Never did I believe this would happen right now. That is why I agreed but I can't take it back. I wouldn't take this back anymore than you would relinquish the time you had with Bella. Do not take Nessie from me now," I pled.

I couldn't believe my own ears.

I am Jacob freaking Black and I'm pleading to a bloodsucker.

A phantom smile tugged at Edward's face. His stark white hands engulfed his face before jerking to Nessie. I saw his eyes flinch and knew there had been a non-verbal communication.

"Very well but you will have a chaperon while your mother and I discuss this," Edward said.

_Chaperon?!_

"I will gladly volunteer" Rosalie called from the house.

Nessie and I groaned simultaneously. Edward and Bella seemed vindicated by Blondie's offer to watch over the sinners.

If I had to be condemned at least I would repent with my best friend. Nessie pulled me into the house where Rosalie waited. Her cherry lips were curled into a devious grin that brought that stomach cringing sensation back.

And now I'm scared shitless again.

* * *

A/N : Look no cliffie! lol!

Chapter 17 Preview : The Rules of The House of Edward. After Bella and Edward discuss matters, what rules will they throw down for Jake and Ness?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : I've been nervous for some reason about releasing this. It's a pivotal chapter in the story so not sure why I'm nervous. I couldn't quite get it to the point that I loved it so it took a few rewrites. Enjoy! It'll either be horrendously stupid or somewhat humorous. *crosses fingers for the second*

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wait for me" Rosalie instructed, far too cheerful for comfort.

Nessie all but yanked my arm off trying to make it upstairs before the fiend could join us.

"Aunt Rose is this really necessary? Dad can read our thoughts, and Uncle Jazz can monitor our emotions. Honestly we will be okay" Nessie argued.

So the movies lied to me. This wasn't how the 'day after' was suppose to go. What happened to just waking up beside her? I could question why Nessie didn't walk away. I would be reminded that she loved me, forgiveness was possible, and I was the luckiest guy on the planet.

In reality it was the real truth. Nessie vehemently championed me to her bloodsuckers. I would know. I was just outside.

I had waited, what with lack of clothes and all, for the rest of the pack to arrive. I was grateful when Leah offered to bring the spare shorts from Nessie's place. I wondered why I hadn't thought of it myself. But regardless, had it been someone else, I would be bombarded with comments regarding my girl's undergarments drawer. Then I would be a pack member short.

"That mongrel isn't getting a chance to touch you again," Rose argued.

"We aren't that stupid." Nessie called from the second floor.

That reminds me.

"Hey blondie, how do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle?" I called out.

Silence.

"You shine a torchlight in her ear," I grinned.

Delicate warmth quivered against my arm. Nessie's amusement sent a wave of accomplishment over me. Her clinging to me didn't cool the situation either. Not that I was complaining.

"After seven years you still haven't found new jokes!" Rosalie echoed from the kitchen.

Spikes of fire danced against my shoulder as her velvety palm prickled against my neck.

_Be nice. We are in trouble remember?_

Right if we are in trouble then why did it turn me on?

I didn't want to look down. I shouldn't look down at my little temptress. But the temptation led to it actually happening. Her chocolate eyes were riddled with worry and guilt. My knees may well have been made of butter. I wanted to fall down and beg forgiveness for placing her in such a situation. A twinge of guilty shivered against my heart. For a moment I wish that I would have kept this promise.

Almost.

Like a soft wind bellowing from the living room, the whispers of the Cullen parole board contemplated our fate. I was sure they all had their own set of laws for what should happen. When we could see each other, would there be a chaperone, should I keep all of my appendages?

Wait a minute, Rosalie was still with them.

My lips curled into a deliriously happy grin. The psycho had been distracted from her little job. I scooped Nessie in my arms, hastening down the labyrinth stark white hallway. I crossed the threshold into the lavender grey bedroom. I had a very vivid, yet unavoidable, thought at what happen when she was last in my arms.

Immediately I heard a soft rumble beneath my feet.

My foot pressed against the white door closing it behind me. I anticipated the wicked vampire of the west to swoop in with her monkey man in tow ready to kill me. I went from deliriously happy to petrified in seconds.

I set Nessie gingerly on her feet while I watched the door. I felt a soothing heat envelop my chest that calmed me. Nessie clung to me like the jaws of life.

"I'm sorry," Nessie sighed.

"What in the hell are you sorry for?" I asked. My own arms encasing her while I guarded the door.

"This is my fault Jake. I have kept my thoughts away from him bef-"

It took all of two seconds for me to gather the auburn curls in my fist. I soothingly brought her gaze to mine, "stop blaming yourself for this. I should have put you first instead of sending you into the lion's den alone."

"So you regret it then?" Nessie asked.

Was she serious?!?

"HELL NO! Er…no"

Nessie shook with laughter, "ditto, I just want for you to be happy. I think that you have earned it."

Do I deserve her though? The memory of her defending me rolled though my mind again. I had been championed to Bella and Edward before by Leah. It shocked me but it felt nice to have someone in my corner. But when the words came from Nessie's rosy pout it felt different.

I felt important to someone.

My heart exploded into a fury. The magnetic draw to her grew though my fingertips blazed over the silkiness of her flesh. I grazed my thumb over her bottom lip as she drew in a short burst of oxygen. Nessie eyes closed in a state of ecstasy.

I couldn't fight the temptation to trace her face. I wanted to steal my moment to memorize her again. This was my girl. Regardless of my attempt in conforming to the notion, it still blew my mind.

I felt a heat brush against my lips. I pressed into the pillowy softness without hesitation, still dazed from my lapse in time. That was beginning to happen a lot.

_WHOOOSH._

A cold mist fell across my face.

What the fu---.

"I read the best way to train a dog is with a spray bottle. I wanted to equip you with a shock collar. I made a promise to Bella. Now back away from my niece you have touched her enough," Rosalie announced.

I pivoted to my left. Waiting for me were furious black eyes. I felt a growl build in my chest as my lips curled over my teeth.

_WHOOSH._

Another mist in my face.

My face squinted reacting to the water. I could see it all for a moment. It would take me three seconds to throw the psycho out of the window. Of course the others would be up here within seconds ready to rip me into kibble. But it would give me enough time to take Nessie and run.

"Down boy," Rosalie snipped.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" I growled.

Another spray.

I could feel the heat building in my bones.

"Aunt Rose stop already!" Nessie pled.

"Renesmee I am the chaperone! This means you have to live with my rules. Renesmee I want you on one side of the room, and lover boy here on the other. No touching!"

"I will agree to that. If you can agree to not touch Uncle Emmett," Nessie dealt.

It took a millisecond before the thunderous stampede of Emmett echoed through the house.

"She doesn't agree! Rose let me have the bottle already," Emmett swiped.

"No!"

"Yes! WE are not agreeing to a no touching rule. Are you insane?"

"Fine just remember that howling and imagine your nie--"

Emmett slapped his hand to Rosalie's mouth. "Sh! Give me the bottle."

"Howling?" I questioned to Nessie.

"Yes I guess that we had too much fun," Nessie replied.

"We didn't howl though. That happened afterward toward the west. I would know because you fell asleep," I explained.

"If that wasn't us howling then who could it have been?" Nessie questioned, shifting her weight onto her left foot.

Her stance was far too adorable. Her small fingers hooked into the pocket of her jeans as her left hip stuck out supporting her weight. Nessie cocked her head to the side as her auburn curls slipped across her face.

"I don't know," I replied brushing the curls from her face.

Nessie stepped forward cupping her hand around my face. I didn't dare look away from the molten chocolate eyes swooning back at me. For us to be in trouble this sure did feel good.

_Why does being in trouble with you feel so…so…._

"Sinful? Deliriously good?" I asked.

So right.

"Because it is?" I grinned.

"What are you talking about?!" Rosalie questioned.

Nessie winked at me as she ignored the insipid creature in front of us.

_I love you Jacob, remember that. Nobody will ever change it._

Nessie pulled me to her level. I felt like I would explode into a ball of fire when her lips pressed against mine.

I could already hear the rumble from downstairs.

Nessie pulled back, smiling deviously. She giggled before pressing her lips on mine again.

The growl grew a little louder.

"You are either really brave or really stupid," Emmett stated, "I'm on your side with this Ness but seriously I'm getting images that I didn't want in my head."

"I'm sorry Uncle Emmett I can't help myself," Nessie released my face before walking across the room.

That reminded me.

"How do you keep a blonde in suspense?" I asked.

Rosalie glowered as if she were ready to kill me.

"Present her with a mirror and tell her to wait for the other person to say hello," I answered.

A phantom grin crept over Emmett's face before Rosalie present me with another spray to the face.

"Who let the dogs out?" Rosalie growled.

"Woof, woof" I taunted.

Nessie and Emmett boomed with laughter, I even caught a phantom smile across Rosalie's face.

"Oh come on Rosalie, you love me just admit it. After all someday you will be my in-law," I grinned.

"Over my pile of ashes,"

"That can be arranged,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked to Uncle Emmett as the banter continued. He was just as amused as I had been. Jacob and Aunt Rosalie's relationship had become more antagonistic over the years, although there did seem to be a bit of a kinship there.

I crossed the room clutching Jacob's hand, "come here."

"Renesmee," Aunt Rosalie growled aiming the bottle.

"Aunt Rosalie please try to understand, "I pled.

"That isn't going to work on me. I am better at it than you are,"

"You have had more practice which is why I am learning from the best. I am only petitioning for a few minutes before we are taken downstairs. We will leave the door open if you like. And there are too many vampires for anything to happen."

Aunt Rosalie's thirsty eyes glowered at me. It was interesting to see the whites of her eyes as she dramatically rolled them. With a heavy sight, Aunt Rosalie grabbed Uncle Emmett's hand pulling him into the hallway.

"We BOTH will be in the hallway. If I hear ANYTHING I will send Uncle Emmett in and he WILL do as I say!" Rosalie called.

"Sorry kiddo!" Emmett added.

"You know what? I don't know what I enjoy more, antagonizing that banshee, or watching you win against her, "Jacob whispered.

I giggled as I felt the warmth of his arms envelope me. I did not want to move from this spot. My heart felt like it would pound out of my chest. It wasn't that I wanted to rebel, though it made my pulse race with excitement, against my family. It's just I couldn't NOT touch Jacob now. He was the big red button I wasn't supposed to push.

It was seductive.

"Nessie-Jacob. They want you downstairs," Uncle Emmett

My cheeks flushed anxiously.

"It'll be okay I promise," Jacob whispered kissing the top of my head.

I nodded pulling out of his embrace. Jacob wouldn't release my hand though I tried to break our tangled fingers.

We followed Uncle Emmett downstairs with Rosalie behind us. I felt like we were being led to the courtyard for our own beheading.

We reached the living room that had been rearranged. The furniture had been set up to have two sides. They were going to separate us!

What was this court?

For the first time in my life I felt a growl building in my chest as I saw Edward. He stood in front of the plasma television with Bella beside him. Jacob squeezed my hand as a cooling sensation charged through my body.

"I love you far too much to hurt you. After much deliberation I am not forbidding you to see Jacob but there will be rules" Edward announced.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Will both of you have a seat?" Bella asked pointing to the mahogany chairs.

"I'm not letting her go Bells, "Jacob announced.

I couldn't tell who the growls radiated from but Jacob had been brave. I couldn't resist the grin that spread on my face.

"Just sit," Edward pointed to the white sofa.

Jacob led me to the white sofa resting in the center of the living room. This whole charade was comical to me.

Jacob and I sitting in the middle of the room as my parents leered at his. It was like they were a King and Queen of the Cullen home. I covered my mouth in hopes of suppressing the laughter.

"What?" Jacob whispered slipping his arm around me.

I shook my head curling up to him. I placed my head on his shoulder as the atmosphere shifted to that of impending doom.

"Renesmee Carlie this is not a laughing matter. What you and Jacob did is understandable. Regardless of it you believe me or not I do understand. I have been in this position before with your mother. But both of you need to realize that Nessie has the ability to kill. What Jacob's blood is to you, is what your mother's had been to me. You would have never lived with yourself if you harmed him. Trust me" Edward lectured.

I shifted my eyes to Jacob. I hated to admit this but dad was right.

"Eddie she wouldn't hurt me anymore than I would harm her," Jacob defended.

"Perhaps we should question Emily on that notion," Edward replied.

Jacob removed his arm leaning forward. "I would never harm her. If I thought that were possible I would have walked away."

"I believe you Jacob. That is why I refuse to rip you away from her. As I said, I love you too much Nessie to ever harm you. We all knew someday that this would happen. After witnessing your--thoughts-- and reading your emotions from Jasper I will allow the relationship to continue. But you are still grounded for two weeks and there are rules."

Jacob's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. I knew that he had anticipated a fight. His stance on keeping me made that obvious.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"Jacob is allowed here after school and homework are complete for a certain amount of time. You must stay here so that you can be chaperoned at all times. Jacob cannot take you to school but rather Rosalie will."

Oh. My. God.

"Anything else there King Eddie?" Jacob asked.

Did he have to ask that question? That is like asking what next after the Volturi show up for a visit.

"Yes," Edward crossed his arms.

I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"You must return to La Push at night. There will be no sleeping here at night, not even in the woods" Edward finished.

The room fell silent for a moment with anticipation. I could hear Uncle Emmett's raucous chuckle.

"Remember what you promised me before," Edward said.

_As if you would allow me to forget?_

* * *

Chapter 18 : A Renewed Promise

What did Nessie promise exactly?


	18. A Renewed Promise

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the little hiatus but it's back now. Holy pop tarts I have been so scared about releasing this chapter. Not sure why but I hope that this was worth the wait. You all have been so patient and deserve more than one chapter today. Chapter 19 will follow in a few hours after I pass out for some sleep. I had to go back and re-write this chapter so if you read the original Chap 18 ignore it. I hope that you all just forgot it lol. It sucked lets face it and I'm sorry you had to read it.

Minor plot detail regarding the imprint stuff. I know that it took away Jake's heartache (thank God), tied him to Nessie for all eternity and what not. But if I had everything sunshine and rainbows the story would be over in three chapters. The poor guy has lost a lot. Every female he has loved (Bella, mom, sisters left asap) he ended up losing in someway. It would be boring unless I played on this during the story. It will also play into why he really made that promise.

I know I am not the best writer but you all are really freaking awesome! 11,350 hits, 72 favorites, 67 alerts. Blows. My. Mind. I never thought that I would have a story worthy of that! Cyber cookies for all of you!

This note is long enough.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_"True love doesn't happen right away; it's an ever-growing process. It develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together."_

_Ricardo Montalban_

_-A Renewed Promise-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I tried to ignore the golden eyes fixated on my Nessie.

He was being a typical overprotective daddy. Did he have to stare at my girl like that? As I glanced towards him, Eddie's face displayed an emotion that only another father could understand. It wasn't as if she killed someone. She only slept with me and liked it. A lot.

I anticipated a snarl from the proud papa but Edward seemed unmoved by my little thought. He and Nessie were too involved in their mental chess match. I was sure that half of the Cullen clan was rooting for King Eddie I. After all, they had what they wanted as I now needed a SWAT team to see my Nessie. I couldn't find the strength to fight gravity as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

It would be okay though, oh yes, my little rebel would defy him. After all, she did grow up around me. I was Jacob freaking Black! The original rebel and Nessie were my right hand girl, my partner in crime, and my little vixen.

_You will never win bloodsucker I taught her well._ - I thought.

As I studied his face, the fine line of Edward's lips curled slyly, into a deviously yet victorious smirk.

This would not be good.

A delicate breath sighed just behind my ear. "Yes daddy I remember my promise to you. I agree with your rules, and I will follow them."

_Whaaaat?_

I shifted on the snow-white couch to connect with her chocolate eyes. "What did you promise?"

Her vivid chocolate eyes twitched as her knees drew in to her chest. I thought for a moment that I had been watching a small child punished by a time out.

"That all doggy style activities would cease," Emmett announced.

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped.

The feeling of imminent doom evaporated like a morning mist. I had to admit that Emmett's comment had brought some humor to the situation. The foolish bloodsucker could always lighten the mood with some off the wall joke.

"Daddy, are we finished here? I have heard the rules, I agreed to them, and I did make a promise," Nessie flushed a bright crimson. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Very well but stay close to the house. Jacob needs to leave at a reasonable hour since it is a school night. I know that you have homework to finish my love."

"Thank you" Nessie said.

My brain felt like someone had jammed it into a blender. All of the promise talk sent my stomach into a churning knot whipping relentlessly at my gag reflexes. What did she promise?

Nessie rose gracefully from the snow-white couch. Her auburn curls bounced with determination, as she crossed through the living room in three strides, towards the front door. I wanted my answers so I obligingly followed her quickened steps.

"Wait! I just want to be perfectly clear," she addressed the Cullen court, "I love him. He is _my_ Jacob. I know all of you can understand since you are with your soul mates now. Mom, dad, I admire your relationship. If Jake and I can build something half that strong, I will be satisfied. How can we build something if over the top rules have been thrown at us? Were you really so stu-"

Her lips burned against my palm as I silenced her. I hated the rules as much as she did but I knew that Edward could do worse. Had he succeeded in getting his way I would not be alive. I had broken the coveted promise to keep my hands from his daughter.

"I think they have the point honey," I whispered, "so we are just going to step out on the front porch now."

Nessie's silky pout tightened against my palm into what felt like a straight line.

Crap!

"You are supposed to let them have the final word. Jeez Louise wolf boy you need to learn the rules!" Jasper instructed.

"_What_ is _that_ suppose to mean?" Alice asked.

"Should I get the shovel now or later Jazz? I think you just started to dig your own grave there buddy," Emmett said.

Nessie curled her fingers around my wrist prying my fingers from her lips. I wanted to fall to my knees and beg forgiveness again. What, in the name of God, was wrong with me?

Her molten chocolate eyes bore into mine as the moist night air assaulted my lungs. The fresh air was irresistible in comparison to the disgusting must that radiated within the house. No matter how many years I am around the bloodsuckers, they still smell God-awful.

"What in the hell was that?" Nessie scolded closing the front door.

"I'm sorry?" I answered.

Nessie sat on the stark white banister. "Oh no it's fine. I'm only trying to make them understand but if you want to shut me up that is fine."

"I know what you were trying to do. It still baffles that you would defend me. If Edward is pushed, though he could do much, much worse. For example, King Eddie could easily take away the few hours of visitation and he could rip us apart. Personally, I enjoy spending time with you, instead of listening to Paul and Rachel mumbling sweet nothings to each other," I explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wanted to be angry with Jacob. He had silenced and humiliated me in front of my family. I was trying to beat it into my father's head that I was with Jake. Now, looking at those espresso eyes staring so adoringly at me, as he states how baffled he is, I couldn't be.

"Sure, sure" -crossing my arms- "since when was the big bad wolf afraid of a mere bloodsucker anyway?" I teased.

"Since the moment you were born my little succubus. I was just stating that it could be much worse," Jacob answered.

"Well I did spend Christmas with Tanya so I learned from the best. Daddy would never rip us apart Jake he loves me too much. Why are you baffled?"

"What did you promise?" Jacob avoided.

It was like watching a brick mason perfecting his skill. I had lived my life with Jacob waiting for that wall to crumble. It was something I could not truly understand as a child. I only knew that he was my Jacob and ever so often, he would look sad. It was something I began to notice after grandpa Carlisle explained that the Volturi were coming for me. Jake would not let me go. He valiantly put on a brave face reminding me that it would all be okay. I was comforted, in his promise that he would protect me, and I had nothing to worry.

Then there were the moments when he thought I was not looking. I saw the fear, sadness, and dread bleeding from his deep soulful eyes. Even as a mere child, I wanted to take it away from him. I wanted to place it on myself and make him feel better the way he had for me. I was his little Nessie then and I saw only my guardian and best friend. Much in the same way that I saw my Uncles but without the magnetic draw I felt with Jacob.

Nevertheless, how could he not build up a wall? Someone that he once loved had betrayed him. The thought brought the unintentional, yet vivid, reminder of who that someone was. It was obvious to me he and Bella no longer held feelings, but something about him being hurt bothered me. It ripped at my heart with the reminder I had not been able to stop it.

I jumped from the banister vaulting myself into his arms. I wanted to make him feel better again so I could see that wolfy smile that touched his eyes. The air popped from his lungs when he caught me. I often forgot despite the softness of my skin it was still vampyric and he was still breakable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The impact caused me to stumble backwards a bit. Nessie's legs firmly encased my waist, her arms draped over my shoulders, as her head came to rest on my shoulder. Everything felt better when she was in my arms like this. She provided a soothing to my soul that I still was uncertain I earned.

My eyes hid behind my lids as I cradled my angel. I inhaled deeply absorbing her honeysuckle aroma allowing it to enflame my throat. "Hey warn a guy next time."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Was she serious?

"S'okay now what did you promise?" I asked taking her farther down the porch.

I did not need to look into the Cullen home to know that they were watching. It was like being a freaking goldfish!

Nessie's fingers curled into my hair as a heat brushed against my ear. "You do know that I love you right?"

My arms constricted at her waist, "Yes."

"That I would protect you from anything?" she breathed.

The sweetness of her voice sent my heart into palpitations as a renewed heat spread through my organs, my veins, against my skin. I felt complete and it shook every monstrosity of my being with fear. I was not accustoming to this new role reversal yet. It had always been my job, willingly might add, to protect Nessie. It was something that went with the imprinting, which gave me pride. I had a sense of purpose and meaning in this world again. One more gift the imprinting granted me.

Before I hated the concept with every cell in body until that fateful night. The night I found the milk chocolate eyes, peering over Rosalie's shoulder, fueling the radiating glow as it healed. Nessie released me from the un healing scars and bottomless agony of my past.

"Are you okay?" her bell-like voice hummed in my ear.

"Uh yes?" I answered.

"M'kay so are we going to stay in this position and drive my poor father insane or what?" she asked.

I hadn't notice when I placed Nessie on the chaise at the end of the porch. Her legs were still squeezing my waist and I was pressing against her. Our delicate position caused a very vivid, though unintentional, flashback to how we ended up on the couch in the garage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nessie's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The vibration of daddy's growl rumbled in my chest as Jacob and I burst into laughter.

Hesitantly I released Jacob from my embrace. The warmth that kept me so safe and protected receded to the far end of the chaise.

I snorted while Jacob watched the front door, "do I repel you that much? I would like to think you were use to our bloodsucking stench by now."

Jacob looked at me as if I were insane. Maybe I was insane to need him at this moment. We just had the book thrown at us without proper reason and here I sit, watching him, as he watched me. However, it was the way he held before with the Jaws Of Life, that made me take notice. It felt like he needed me just as desirously.

I pressed my palms against the linen cushion as I sat up. I could hear the flitting of my heart against my ribcage as I obeyed this new rubber band effect. I wanted to be close again although a few feet separated us. It was confusing but passionate at the same time.

Over the summer, Jake and I relentlessly teased the other pack members and their imprints. I had to play stupid with the concept of imprints of course. I only thought of them as naturally occurring couples. Every time we would come together for a football game, dinner, or cliff diving the couples would be inseparable. They would always hold hands, have an arm around the other, steal a sweet moment, or snuggle up tight around the campfire. In Quil's case, listen intently to Claire when she describes what Larry the Turtle ate for lunch. I could not fathom how a person could be that enamored with another.

It wasn't until I woke this morning in the garage that I truly understood.

I shifted to the middle of the vanilla chaise. I could feel the heat rolling from his bronze skin in waves as the distance turned from feet to inches. Jacob's posture erected when I pressed my knee into the feathery soft cushion crawling a little closer. His espresso eyes narrowed intent on reading my eyes. The piney aroma of his skin prickled sharply on my lips once I leaned in pressing my mouth to his. It was my way of letting him know it would be okay.

"So Mr. Black, you know that I would protect you from anything?" I repeated softly as I sat back on my rear.

His equally proportioned lips snaked into his wolfy smile, "Ness I am a werewolf and an alpha I am not the one who needs protection. What did you promise Edward?"

My heart exploded pushing bursts of electricity through my veins, "HA! You are a shape shifter and you are _my alpha_. I am a vampire with very thick skin and sharp teeth. I can protect myself I assure you. But at the end of the day who protects Jacob Black?"

A loud bark answered from the tree line.

"Shut it Leah!" I called out teasingly.

Jacob cackled glancing behind him, "you may need protection after that."

"Nah I am your imprint so she can't touch me," I answered.

Jacob glanced back to me crossing his arms over his chest, "honey you are a half-vampire with a pulse. You could still be harmed or worse if you bled out and that I can't let happen."

"I am immortal silly they would need a very, very sharp tool in order to bleed me."

"No Ness you aren't getting it. I have to protect you otherwise, I will going into a fit that Claire could envy. If I am the one protecting you then I know that the job will be done. Now will you just tell me what you promised King Eddie?" Jacob argued.

"Who is the one not understand now my alpha? Did you ever think I felt the same way when it comes to your protection?" I questioned standing on my knees. I place a hand on each side, caging my wolf where he sat to make him listen. "You can't lose me now Jake so please don't shut me out. As I told you last night, I will keep you safe, I promise. I promised Edward that I would obey every rule if he spared your life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"……."_

My body was not just warm and fuzzy it had exploded into a sweat-invoking blaze. My brain was firing off in waves of confusion and questions. What did I ever do in this life to deserve that kind of loyalty? The only thing I did was simply imprinting on her. Sure, I had my pack members who would always have my back but now Nessie. My Nessie?

_Whoa._

"Renesmee" Bella called.

Nessie leaned to whisper in my ear, "inhale and exhale."

The imprint of her lips left a wake of fire on my forehead as she walked away toward Bella. I reached out wrapping my arm around her small waist. I wanted to pull her back and steal a few more minutes before I had to leave. There was so much I wanted to say.

"Can we have five more minutes Bells?" I asked.

"I don't know Jake she has a lot of homework and it is getting late," Bella said.

"Oh come on mom what will five minutes hurt?" Nessie pled.

"It will hurt that calculus which you need to finish and I need to speak with Jacob," Bella answered.

The fog within my skull thickened with confusion. What, in the name of God, could she want with me now?

"Remember what you promised," Edward echoed.

Nessie and I growled at the same time. I could imagine throwing her over a shoulder and running for La Push. It would be a useless trip and I hated to say it but Edward could outrun me. I took Nessie's hand leading her; reluctantly might I add, to the front door.

"Will you come before school?" she asked.

"I should be finished with the patrol in time."

"If you aren't here in time I will understand," Nessie nodded.

I couldn't fight the vivid chocolate eyes that smiled possessively up to me. I didn't care who saw us or if I stood within striking distance of Bella. I just knew that I couldn't leave this night in this way.

My arm curled around Nessie's narrow waist jerking her nearly a foot from the ground. I could feel her heart fluttering intensely against my chest. Nessie's cascade of curls created a bronze curtain of privacy around our faces. I pressed lightly against her lush rosy lips unmotivated to pull away. It last only moments before our lips were conforming to each meticulous swipe.

We have to stop. - She put into my mind.

I knew that but my brain did not want to listen.

I could feel the reluctance as our lips parted ways. I placed her gingerly on her feet and released her to follow Bella's orders.

Stupid homework!

Stupid promise!

How in the hell did we make it to another promise!

"Goodnight sweetheart," Bella said.

"Goodnight," Nessie replied.

I watched Nessie retreat into the house. I wanted to go with her as this new feeling of longing grew within me.

"Jake…" Bella began.

"I know what you are going to say Bells and I'm sorry. I never intended on breaking that promise but things happened. I wish I could explain this to you but I can't," I interrupted.

"That isn't what I wanted to discuss although I want to kill you for it. I understand this more than you realize but I want to know everything that you told her about us," Bella explained.

Is that what she wanted to talk to me about?

"Well I didn't get that far with our story Bells. I only told her that I tried to cut communication a few times and you pulled me back. I have to warn you that she took the news kind of rough," I admitted.

"Yes I know she accused me of being jealous of her sleeping with you,"

I had to ask.

"Were you?" I grinned.

I didn't notice Bella's marble fist draw back until it stuck me in the arm. "Ow!"

Bella's bell-like laughter filled the night. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you Jake. It really was uncalled for and what my daughter dishes out I deserve."

"Oh shut up Bella. I forgive you already besides it does not matter anymore. Look just let me talk to her about it okay?" I offered.

"I appreciate the offer but I want to make amends with her. I just wanted for you to know that I am sorry for the pain I caused."

"Sure, sure. All is forgiven just look out for her okay?" I conceded.

"I will. Goodnight Jake."

"Later Bells."

* * *

Chapter 19 : Forgiving Bella

During an intense argument, Bella and Renesmee finally come to an understanding.


	19. Forgiving Bella

**Author's Note : Sorry for the long time between updates. I thought everything would calm down a little here but it didn't. Work was crazy and I had to prepare my home for two new arrivals. I adopted two of the puppies that were rescued and things are finally getting back to normal . I hope to update more often now. So, with that being said enjoy!**

**I have THE best beta reader a girl could ask for! Mizz-Emz you are fabulous! I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you for your hard work in picking through my horrendous grammar.**

* * *

_Forgiving Bella_

_**Nessie's POV**_

_Find the value of "a" so that the circles with equations (x-a)^2 + y^2 = 2 and (x+a)^2 + y^2 = 2 intersect at points where their tangents are perpendicular._

The numbers looked like a foreign language to me, though I had worked problems like it before. Math always came easy to me. It was a simple problem that needed to be solved. Where was the difficulty in that? But tonight I couldn't. My mind was far too busy thinking about the conversation between my mother and Jacob. I could hear the whispers from downstairs and desperately wanted to listen. I knew that it was wrong and intrusive to hone in on the words. I had little right to do so, but it was like slowly driving by an accident on the side of the road. There was no way that I could sit by and not listen.

I looked to the Forks High issued calculus book before giving in to the temptation. I flipped the sky blue cover allowing the musty page to fall into place.

I could hear seven vampires needlessly breathing in the kitchen.

"_I will bet twenty bucks that Bella rips his head off this time," Emmett announced._

_Rosalie snorted, _"_Oh please! She still thinks of the dog as family," _

"_Rose, he is the one whom Nessie loves. He is with her now, so he is part of this family," Grandpa Carlisle admitted._

"_Nessie was never given a choice in the matter. I should have never placed her on my shoulder, and then perhaps that way she would be with someone different," Rosalie mumbled._

"_Jacob did give up a lot to save us all from the pack that night. The poor dear became homeless to help save you, darling. I think he is good for her," Esme added._

"_Look at it this way babe, they would have found each other eventually by running into each other at the beach or while Nessie hunted. It was going to happen, and he still would have hypothetically pissed on her leg. Jacob is her soul mate, just let it go, because he isn't that bad," Emmett said._

"_Could we stop talking about this now?" Dad whispered._

I felt guilty for eavesdropping. I had preached to my father about being in my mind, yet I was listening to their conversation. I was a sure fire hypocrite. The revelation lashed at me with a stomach churning guilt that made me feel sick.

I could hear one heart beating from the front porch and my own pulse hastened.

_Thud,thump. Thud,thump. A quick breath in._

"_I know what you are going to say Bells, and I'm sorry. I never intended on breaking that promise but things happen. I wish I could explain this to you, but I can't," Jacob spoke._

"_That isn't what I wanted to discuss, although I want to kill you for it. I understand this more than you realize, but I do want to know everything that you told her about us," Bella explained._

I scoffed at her explanation as I smelled a new aroma in the room. A deep sedative calmness over took me and I knew who it was.

"You are very busted," Uncle Jasper declared.

My lips extended above my teeth into a smile. My chocolate eyes slowly opened to see my Uncle standing by the door. Nestled in his folded, porcelain arms was a thick leather book. The cover was a warm tobacco colour with deeper brown leather stitched into two rows of X's down the spine. A thick braid of leather extended around the book, holding unknown secrets from the world. It almost reminded me of the intricate braid of Jacob's promise bracelet.

"Do you think I'm horrible for listening?" I asked, eyeing the book.

"Not really. You should have known that not everyone would agree, especially Rosalie" he answered.

I nodded, looking to my bracelet and fidgeting with the worn leather. "I know. I guess I was being naïve in believing that everyone would understand."

"I understand more from Jacob's side than yours though," he said coming closer.

My mouth popped open in disbelief and curiosity. Jasper snickered at my expression, taking great humor in my shock.

"While I wandered with Peter and Charlotte, taking humans as my prey, and feeling their emotions as they die, I became depressed at the monster I had become, much like Jacob felt his pain and depression for Bella. I found Alice in Philadelphia and I felt hope again, much like Jacob found you and felt hope again."

There it was again; The reminder that Jacob had been harmed for loving her. I was waiting for the anger to hit me, although only the smooth calmness remained.

Jasper's vivid golden eyes remained fixed on mine as he continued. "I thought about manipulating his emotions to at least give a small break, but I wasn't sure how he would react so I left it alone. I must say, it was interesting to feel his overwhelming depression just before you were born and then to feel what he felt after he imprinted..."

"You were worried about my alpha?" I teased.

"No, I was not worried, more intrigued. Now I am more concerned with you at the moment. How are you holding up?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know yet, Uncle Jazzy. When I am around him, I want to be in his arms. When he is away, I feel such gravity toward him, a gravity that seems to fester. It's as if we are attached to a rubber band and the longer he is away from me, the more resistant it is. To top it all off, I think that he is trying to shut me out," I replied.

"I noticed his hesitation earlier. Just give him a little time Nessie, don't push too hard and allow it happen naturally. That is what I did, and now I have my Alice."

Uncle Jasper's face softened. I could tell he was recalling the day he met his Alice. His advice was something I took to great heart. My eyes scanned to the book still nestled in his arms.

"You're right Uncle Jazzy. So, what is that?" I pointed to the book.

Jasper held the book in his hand before inspecting it. "Oh, this thing? It's just your birthday present from me. I know how much you enjoy Garrett's journal of adventures so I thought you might want to start your own."

I was speechless. Uncle Jasper bared his teeth as his lips curled into an accomplished grin. "Oh, they are never going to believe that our little Nessie was rendered speechless!"

"Well, there is a first time for everything! You already gave me a birthday present though; by making sure my Jacob could dance. The mental picture of Daddy and Jacob waltzing was a plus too," I admitted, as Jasper handed the journal to me.

It really was beautiful; the leather felt more like silk against my finger tips. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts I had ever received. I couldn't wait to start writing in it as my memories flooded my mind.

"I was a little selfish in that actually, Nessie. Emmett dared me to do it so he could capture it on video in case we needed to blackmail your Dad or Jacob," Jasper admitted.

"You didn't!" I laughed.

"Yes, we did. Your mom is coming down the hallway and probably wants to talk to you. Happy belated birthday," Uncle Jasper said before crossing the room.

"Wait!" I called, chasing him.

Jasper pivoted to face me just as I threw my arms around my frozen Uncle's waist.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome."

"Renesmee?" Bella called.

I released Jasper and looked to him. It was as if he knew what I was going to ask him: to keep me calm. Jasper shook his head, "You need to have it out already."

I watched Jasper make his way down the hall, passing my mother mid way. Bella smiled softly to me as my calmness began to recede.

"How was the talk with Jacob?" I asked.

"We need to talk sweetie," Bella answered.

My mother didn't wait for me to respond. She gracefully strode into my bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, with me following dutifully. She reminded me of an old painting like the ones decorating Grandpa Carlisle's office. Her thick, deep chestnut brown hair flowed like silk over her shoulders, resting midway on her chest. Her knees were crossed as her hands cupped at the knee of her designer jeans. This frozen statue of Bella Cullen was not the Bella Swan I had heard so much about over my seven years. According to Uncle Emmett, my mother had the unique ability to trip over a flat surface, in broad daylight, while grasping something for support. It was the human side of her that I wish I had known more of. I would want to know why she adamantly chose immortality above staying a human. I would ask her, while she was human, whether she feel this same connection with Jacob. If I were the reason that fate kept them around each other. Why she felt so determined to bring him back into the folds of her life.

Jacob…_my Jacob._

His name sent a bolt of electricity through my body as this new longing for him grew. I wanted to jump out of the window of my room and run directly to him. I want to fill this sudden void in my soul with his warm presence. Couldn't daddy have at least allowed Jake to stay in the cottage? My body twitched out of its dream state as my eyes shifted away from my mother. I looked to the worn leather fringing at the ends of my bracelet.

"I understand how you feel, sweetie," Bella chimed.

"Yeah right! I doubt Grandpa Charlie kept you from Dad. At least Dad had the opportunity to sneak into your room at night."

"Yes, he did."

I looked to her from beneath my eyelashes.

Bella shifted on the bed, uncrossing her legs. "I never wanted to hurt him, Honey."

"Why do people say that? You knew that you were hurting him, right? If you knew then you obviously meant to do it," I snapped.

My mother's deep crimson lips pressed into a thick line of aggravation, "Okay, now that you have heard part of the story, I want to give you the opportunity to ask me anything you want."

I straightened my posture, wanting to hold my ground. I narrowed my vision, studying her dim topaz eyes that glared at me with a tinge of anger. I felt my own anger rising like the tide during a full moon.

"Why?" I growled.

"When your father left I was broken and I isolated myself from everything; from your Grandfather, my human friends, from everyone, all because Edward wasn't here with me. There was an empty hole in my chest that burned with a pain that you cannot imagine, daughter."

"I bet Jacob could imagine it."

"Do you want your answers or not?"

I stood silently, waiting for her to speak.

"Three months passed, November, December, and January, until I resurfaced enough to catch my breath. Eventually I went to see Jacob again and our friendship blossomed. Nessie, I needed him around me to feel alive again. Jacob helped to fill that hole inside of me right up until I went to Italy for your dad. He stitched me back together," Bella explained.

"So that is supposed to explain why you hurt Jacob? Because you needed him around you so you could feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" I mocked, "that is NOT how you treat the person you care for! You do not use them to make yourself feel better, only to throw them away like trash! You are supposed to respect that loyalty and devotion given during your darkest time. You said he stitched you back together, so how did you repay him? What in the hell were you thinking! Did you know that he was in love with you? Did you feel guilty for walking away? How many times did you walk away from him? What about when he tried to walk away from you and you pulled him back in? It was sick, sad, pathetic, and incredibly selfish! I hope that you felt guilty! I hope it ate at your soul like a blood thirsty demon that burned like salt in an open wound! I pray to whatever higher power there is, that his beautiful face haunted your every waking moment! Did he ever haunt you, or were you too busy with your infatuation over Daddy to give a damn?!"

Bella seemed to float as she rose from her seat. Her eyes held a fire that I had only seen the night that Jacob imprinted. I wasn't afraid of her at the moment, my inherited anger and the knowledge that she still loved me kept it at bay.

"I KNOW that Renesmee! YES I felt guilty for it! Every single time I saw his crumpled face filled with agony, it ripped at me with guilt! I caused that! I made him bitter! I brought tears to his eyes! For crying out loud, I drove him to wolf form for months! I did that! Charlie placed flyers all over the place for Jacob. I had to see them every time I went into town, even though tried to avoid them. They were a fresh slap in the face that I deserved. I am sorry for hurting Jacob! If I could have take that pain away then I would have,"

For a moment I didn't know if I wanted to slap her or thank her for telling me the truth. I never knew that Charlie placed out flyers for him. At least someone gave more than a damn.

"Then that makes you a coward and a liar. How could you act so selfishly, yet be unwilling to face what you caused? You could have let him go the first time. All you had to do was STOP the first time around and it would have been over. You should have let him go."

"He would have never imprinted on you."

"I don't care! I am not important in the matter, it's _my alpha _that I care about! I would gladly release him if it still meant he wouldn't be harmed by you! He would have finally healed, and he could have tried to move on. But no, you had to drag him back in every chance you could! Was the first time you placed his heart into a shredder not good enough for you? What more did he need to give you?"

A soft tap came at the door.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

"NO!" Bella and I yelled simultaneously.

Emmett's raucous laugh bolstered from the hallway.

Bella snapped her eyes back to me, "Renesmee, what do you want from me? I have apologized to you and him. I can't go back and change the past but I know how much you love him. You are proving it now. Daughter, you are the best damn thing that ever happened to Jacob. _I _am grateful to _you_ for undoing my damage. I made my choice to be with Edward, and Jake was caught in the crosshairs. I am sorry and i deeply regret what I did. Place yourself into my shoes and tell me that you would choose someone other than Jacob."

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at my mother. "Of course I would choose Jacob, Momma. As long as it was the best for him. Why do you think I am still here? I even promised Dad I wouldn't rebel again the rules! You have no idea how bad I want to run to La Push right now. I would do anything for him. I just don't believe I would be able to use someone the way that you did. I don't know what I want from you, other than a reason that I can believe in."

Bella's face softened as a phantom smile touched her eyes, "That is fair enough, Nessie. I am afraid my reason isn't going to be good enough though," Bella said.

"Try me."

She nodded, before tucking her hair behind her ear, "Once Jacob and I became friends I just felt this…this…"

I swallowed hard, "Gravity?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I felt. I just needed to have him in my life. He was my best friend, he still is. We had been through so much and he didn't leave me, although he tried plenty of times. We just always ended up back together, just ever in the way he wanted. Then, out of the blue, I found out I was pregnant. Jacob should have walked away from me then. I knew how much pain he was in," Bella explained.

I sat on the bed, the anger draining out of me with every breath I took. I don't know of any human remembering the time before they were born, but I do. I could hear all of the voices surrounding me. The suggestions for Momma to terminate me, and the voices of her and Aunt Rosalie forbidding it, Uncle Emmett even argued to save me thanks to Rosalie. But there was one deep, husky voice that stood out from all of the rest. Now that I think about it, there was a sour tone at time. Ironically, he soothed me, bringing a little peace to me, and I came to learn that his name was Jacob. When this voice would leave, I would feel restless and uneasy. I wanted him near us again so bad I wanted to rip out of my mother.

"Now you have a little brat for a daughter," I added.

Bella snorted, before sitting beside me, "Well now I understand what I must have put Charlie through."

I glared at my mother from beneath my curls.

Bella's laughter chimed in the room as she tucked my hair behind my ear. "I really do understand, Renesmee. I know what it is like to be away from that one person you love more than anything. It's a deep void that seems to burn and it never stops."

Did she really have to understand when I am trying to stay angry with her?!

I pivoted on the bed, facing her, "It feels so weird Momma, but I like being addicted to my Jacob."

"Of course you do Ness; it's an amazing feeling. Especially when you know that you are loved in return." Bella grinned.

"I guess you really can understand. You and dad have an epic love story that still circles the halls of Forks High," I teased.

"Have I not been telling you that I understand? I swear that you are as hard headed as your dad! I just wish that you could forgive me." Bella said.

My heart was now a lump of guilt in my throat. "It has never been about forgiving you, if Jacob can forgive you then I certainly can. I am just having a hard time understanding why. Especially when I see him trying to keep me out the way he did tonight. When I see him like that, it brings me directly back to him being hurt by you, and again, I want to know why."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "Well Ness, I gave you my reason, and I know that it is far from noble. If I were in your shoes I suppose I would be furious too. No, actually, I would probably attack the person who harmed Edward."

I snorted, "Momma you WOULD attack the person! I remember the sadistic grin you had on your face that day we stood against the Volturi. When you prevented the little boy from harming us."

"That little boy is Jane, and you better not go near her. Ever. Promise me that you will never go near the Volturi period."

"Mo-"

"Promise me," Bella demanded.

"Fine, I promise I will never go near the Volturi. Period. I also forgive you, but it may take a little time for me to get over all of it," I answered.

"That is fair enough, but a word of advice; I am not saying this so I can be let off of the hook for what I did, but I know what it's like to love someone and lose them. Just love him Nessie, he deserves it more than you know. If you spend all of your time fixated on the fact he has been hurt, then you will miss so much. Instead, fixate yourself on making it right for him," Bella offered.

She's making this grudge thing a little difficult! I understand a little more now how she could have hurt Jacob. I know how it feels to need someone in your life so bad that you can't let go. It's almost funny how Mom and I both need Jacob in our lives so desperately. I know that her advice is right.

I looked into my mother's dim eyes and gave in to the understanding. I slid closer to Bella and put my arms around her waist. I felt the unneeded sigh of relief escape her as she put her arm around my shoulders while resting her opposite hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry for being such a brat to you," I offered.

"It's okay, Renesmee. You should go ahead and finish up that homework," Bella said stoking my hair.

I groaned in resistance to the calculus waiting to be solved.

* * *

In case you are interested I put a picture of Nessie's journal on my profile page.

Next Chapter :

Meet Vanessa Wolfe


	20. Meet Vanessa Wolfe

_**A/N : Sorry that this took so long. I lost power for a few days therefore losing internet as well. Anyway I was having so much fun with the family interaction that I added a little more. This is a bit of a filler chapter but it accomplishes what I needed. Jacob's POV comes back in the next chapter. **_

_**Thank you to the best beta reader I could ask for. Mizz-Emz! Thank you for all of your hard work!**_

_**And this is long enough so enjoy!!**_

**_***THIS IS NOT NEW!!!*** Due to human error (I still love you Alex) this chapter was temporarily removed and I am simply reposting. Thank you to those who pmed informing this chapter was missing._**

* * *

_Meet Vanessa Wolfe_

_**Nessie's POV**_

I could taste it. It was a honey, amber aroma, both sweet and a little exotic, obviously something that would appeal to prey. It was the perfume of a certain vampire whom to me, smelled beautiful.

"You snore almost as bad as Jacob," Aunt Alice's voice chimed like bells.

I chuckled, pulling the lemon yellow comforter to the bridge of my nose. I hadn't remembered falling asleep, nor being wrapped like a burrito in the sunny comforter.

I shifted my gaze to the wide-eyed, petite vampire sitting beside me.

"You are going to be late for school. I already put your clothes together, so take care of your human business. Come to me once you are dressed," Aunt Alice enthusiastically said, bouncing from the room.

I was her personal Barbie doll. My closets, the one at the cottage and here, were filled to the brim with her pieces from favorite designers. I didn't really mind, it made Alice happy, and that is all I cared about.

I rolled from the bed, feeling the tightening in my chest awaken. A little stronger than yesterday morning, but instead of a sour pressure, it was an acidic burn. Not a burn, but pulsating ache that echoed behind my ears. It was no longer tugging at my instinct to run, but compelled me with hunger.

That is when it hit me like a metal bat to the face. A new dose of maturity reminding, as it had the moment I made the promise, that it wasn't about _me_. It was about the two most important men in my life and keeping my promise.

What happened to me being rebellious?!

I moved slightly faster than a human, giving my mind something to occupy it with. Brush my teeth, shower quickly, dress in Aunt Alice's chosen outfit of grey jeans, a jeweled tone purple v-neck Henley top with a white tank underneath, then down the hallway to see her.

"Wow," Alice said.

"What?" I asked, stepping into her bedroom.

"That was…quick. Come sit down," Alice instructed, a deliriously happy grin plastered on her face.

I trudged to the 1930's era vanity, beauty products lining the dark chocolate table, sinking down on the white chair and forcing a smile, "Make me Vanessa."

When I begged my family to send me to high school this year, and when they finally agreed, my family had all gathered around Esme's prized dining room table to mull over names and possible stories. At one point, my name was Carlie Cullen and I was the latest addition to grandpa Carlisle's collection. After hours of plotting, Jacob had reminded them of my alter ego, Vanessa Wolfe, and their faces lit up like Christmas lights. Jake really is smarter than he is given credit for.

So, Vanessa's story was that I was the daughter of Edward's biological sister. Neither he, nor Carlisle, could bare to turn me away and so they took me in. It was the only way to avoid questioning of my resemblance to everyone's favorite former student. It was also a way to explain the difference in our surnames.

Which reminded me…

"Has Jacob shown yet?," I asked over the buzz of the hairdryer.

Alice poked her bottom lip out sympathetically, "I haven't seen him."

I giggled in response to her answer.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Aunt Alice said, as she tugged my auburn curls with the hairbrush, "We all knew this would happen you know. Especially me; I saw the whole uproar the other night," Alice chimed, setting the hairdryer to the side.

"I thought that you couldn't see Jacob or myself."

"I can't, but I could see Edward throwing his tantrum. I didn't warn any of you because, well...I was tired of Jasper complaining that the family dog was lusting after his niece." Alice explained

My cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson as I rose from the chair. I thanked her quickly before returning to my room. I gathered my school bag, cell phone, and the brand new black leather jacket hanging just above a brand new pressure gun. The jacket and gun was obviously Uncle Emmett's birthday present.

"Nessie? You are going to be late for school," Rosalie called from downstairs.

"I'm coming," I answered, slipping on the jacket, "Jacob hasn't shown?"

"No he hasn't. I'm sorry Nessie," Daddy called from his piano.

I sighed heavily, hastening to the front door, rather than the garage. If I could just stall for five minutes then maybe he would make it.

A new surge of electricity tingled through each cell in my body. As the chilled morning air slapped me in the face, I could taste it; That piney aroma, toward the east.

"Renesmee," my father called from behind.

"I just need five more minutes' Daddy," I explained, concentrating to the east.

"I am not out here because of Jacob. I am out here to apologize and explain a few things to you. Your mother and I had a discussion last night and she _explained _a few things."

That grabbed my attention. I pivoted to Edward; his eyes were tinged with sympathy, a smile on his lips.

"I am proud of you. I know how badly you wanted to run last night, and now too. I know what it feels like to be away from someone that you love. Did you know that the time I was away from your mother, I stayed huddled with rats in the ceiling of a restaurant in South America?" Edward explained.

I knew my eyes grew larger based on the grin my father had.

"I felt such agony while I was away from her."

"Maybe it was the rats." I added.

Edward glared sheepishly, "Every day I thought of coming back here, to check on her, and see the damage I had caused. I owe Jacob. Even if it were only because he stitched her back together during that time. I am sorry that I couldn't stop his pain."

"Dadd,y I really do not want to talk about that anymore. It has been settled already and, as I said to Momma, if Jacob can forgive then so can I. Since you do _owe _him, does this mean I am still grounded?" I explained.

Edward chuckled once, "Yes, you are still grounded and the rules still apply. Nessie, I am just not ready to let you go. I am sorry for losing my temper yesterday, but my current rules are for good reasons."

"Daddy, you cannot lose me, and I am always going to be your daughter. Don't you know that despite part of my heart belonging to Jacob, that you have a piece there as well?," I spoke softly.

Edward's face softened. I felt a little smug knowing that I had my father wrapped around my delicate little fingers.

"I don't deserve your understanding," Edward cooed.

"Oh stop being a martyr, Daddy," I said, closing the gap between us, "I have been a brat to you and mom for a while now, yet you still hold an understanding. We are family and it's just what we do, because at the end of the day, family is what you come home to. It sure is a good thing you are frozen at 17, otherwise I'm sure you would have a few forehead wrinkles. I can imagine quite a few grey hairs as well. It's a pity too; I would have had at least have some proof of my childhood," I teased.

Edward laughed, pulling me into his fatherly embrace. I shivered at the icy chill rolling from his body in waves. I felt him flinch slightly at my regular 105.8 temperature. That was one thing I wished above everything else. I could embrace my family without causing them discomfort.

"You are not a discomfort, Nessie. I just want to protect you. I remember all to well, vividly might I add, what it was like when your mother was pregnant," Edward explained, releasing me from his chilly embrace.

My birth was not something I enjoyed discussing. I remember, vividly as well, what my birth entailed. I remember the pain I felt over the pain I was causing my mother. She was fighting so hard to keep me alive, yet I was breaking her bones. I heard her sighs, moans, groans….that scream. As I began to understand the real impact I had on Bella Cullen, I wished she had listened to them. That was another reason why I found Jacob's voice so soothing. He made me forget how cramped it was. How painful and uncomfortable my enclosure was becoming everyday as I grew. I enjoyed the blond jokes and the sound of his bolstered laughter when Aunt Rosalie announced that someone got food in her hair.

When the inevitable day arrived, I heard Jacob, my parents, and Aunt Rosalie talking. It was something about going to a park and for a drive. Everything around me tightened to the point where I couldn't breathe, and instinctually I began to fight my way out.

Daddy had pulled me from my mother. For the brief moment that I was in her arms, everything felt safe. I wanted to stay with her, but my throat was burning with an uncontrollable fire. It fueled my thirst for human blood and I bit her. Daddy, of course, told me no before taking me from her arms. Looking back on it made me want to chuckle: less than one minute out and I was already breaking rules.

I was then handed to Rosalie. This agitated me farther, despite her efforts to appease me. There was little she could do that soothed me. Until I saw him. Staring at me so adoringly with his espresso eyes. For that brief moment in time, my surroundings disappeared, the only thing there with me was the copper skinned boy. A rush of calmness overtook me while a tiny heat ignited within me. Somehow, he belonged to me, and I to him.

I wanted to go to him. He had to be the Jacob that soothed me so effortlessly before.

My Jacob.

"Wow," Edward breathed.

His words snapped me out of my memory. I stared into his hungry eyes while he studied me with amazement.

"Oh sorry Daddy, I didn't mean for you to see that," I cleared my throat.

Edward was still staring at me.

"Ness, you _have _to leave, otherwise you will be late," Rosalie interrupted.

"Just a few more minutes? I can still smell him," I asked.

"There isn't enough time, sweetness. I'm sorry but we really need to go."

I sighed, glancing to the east again before looking back to Edward.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I just never knew what happened on your end. So much makes sense, it wasn't all Bella that made him stay, was it?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, a devious smirk on my lips. I slung my school bag over my shoulder and stepped into the misty morning. Rosalie waited for me just beyond the porch.

"What did you do to him?" Rosalie questioned.

"I remembered something that he wasn't expecting," I answered, climbing into the red BMW.

"Such as? It wasn't another memory of the mutt was it?"

"Rose…he isn't a bad guy. Jacob is funny, smart, honest…and he tried so hard to keep his promise. He wanted to prove himself to daddy, and I guess to everyone. I thought he had proved himself already." I defended, watching the wall of emerald green flying by us.

Rosalie sighed heavily, "Renesmee, your boyfriend explodes into a furry, four-legged drool monster that probably sheds enough to weave a carpet."

"Who helped to save your life."

"That isn't the point. Look at yourself, Nessie; you are far too beautiful to be with a werewolf."

"But you are with a monkey man," I reminded.

"Yes I am, but look at the monkey man. Emmett is funny, protective, handsome, he accepts me the way I am. And let me tell you, that man has the body of a God," Rosalie stated.

"I love you dearly but I don't want to hear that. Having to listen to the two of you while Carlisle and Esme are away is enough. I will look at my alpha. He also has the body of a God. Have you seen him without a shirt? Even you must admit Jacob is attractive."

Rosalie made a gagging noise that sent me into a fit of giggles. The scattered building of Forks High School came into view.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Rosalie asked.

"Check," I said patting my jeans pocket.

"Okay, you know what to do if something should happen. If your thirst every beco…."

"Becomes too unruly, excuse myself from class and escape to the magical forest," I finished.

Rosalie's golden eyes rolled before she waved me off.

It took twice the time walking human speed to enter the building. My locker was nestled comfortable in building two, near my first class.

"Vanessa!" a sweet, robust voice called midway down the hall.

I waved, as I continued pacing my speed. I was still getting use to the whole human part of things.

"Hi Leyla. How was your weekend?" I questioned.

Leyla, an average height, olive skinned girl, no older then 17, stepped from behind the blue-grey metal door. Her silky black hair hung to her mid back and her pink lips stretched, touching her big espresso eyes.

"I went to California to see my Aunt, remember? It was so beautiful...and _sunny!_I think it was a whooping 75 degrees while I was there! You should have come with me," Leyla chimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I couldn't join you. I had a family thing that I couldn't get out of," I sighed, opening my locker.

"It's okay, I understand. So how was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?" Leyla asked fiddling with something in her locker.

_I partied it up with vampires and I lost my virginity to a werewolf. -_ I thought

I couldn't contain the grin from spreading across my face. I quickly changed out the books I would need before I felt two arms slip around my waist.

"Happy Monday, ladies!" a male voice announced.

I wanted to crawl out of my skin.

"Not today, Aaron," I spoke through my clenched teeth as I removed his arms.

Aaron Matthews. He was average looking. If you enjoyed the mousy brown haired, blue eyed jock, who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Yikes Ness, did we have a bad weekend?" he asked.

"Hey guys," a high soprano voice whispered.

"Hey babe," Aaron grinned, kissing the curly haired girl.

"Good morning, Sarah," I said.

Sarah Jenkins. The blond curly haired girlfriend of Aaron. She was the reason we even put up with the egotistical maniac. She is such a sweet girl, I hate to hurt her feelings.

"Did you guys hear about the new student? Apparently it's a guy, a Junior, and the staff couldn't shut up about how beautiful he was. He isn't cute or sexy but kind of beautiful," Sarah explained.

She is also the school gossip queen.

"A dude can't be beautiful," Aaron snapped.

I snorted, "Afraid of a little competition, Aaron?"

"There is no competition; I get what I want anyway," Aaron winked, before pulling Sarah down the hallway.

"Ness, don't let him get to you. He is an egotistical jerk," Leyla offered, "We better get a move on, Mr. Lutz will have a hissy fit if we are late," Leyla suggested, slamming the metal door.

We gossiped a little more about California as we walked to class. I was so excited when Leyla befriended me on the first day this year. She was an experienced traveler like me and I enjoyed her stories. Although I doubt she travels to see vampire friends and a certain hybrid in Brazil.

"Thank you for joining us, ladies," Mr. Lutz announced as we walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Lutz," I smiled.

Leyla and I maneuvered past the small gathering of bodies to two empty seats in the back. As I sat down I felt a slight vibration in my pocket. I reached in, grabbing the shiny crimson phone.

"Since this is a Monday I am going to be lenient of the no cell phones rule. But only if the vibration stops," Mr. Lutz said, turning to face the white board.

I quickly hit a button just below the display.

_1 New Message_

My heart jumped into my throat. I was already late for class and my cell phone had gone off. If something was wrong at home I would be in massive trouble if I left now.

_Before lunch break, in the woods. You will know where to go._

I turned the phone off. This was a big no-no in my family. I shoved the red cell phone back into my pocket before pulling my Calculus out of my bag.

The seconds ticked by so slow I thought I saw the little hand on the generic clocks move backwards. English, Spanish, gym. They all sludged by in slow motion until lunch break finally hit.

"Aren't you coming, Vanessa?" Leyla asked.

"Oh, uh...I forgot something in my locker. Go ahead without me," I smiled.

Leyla nodded before walking toward Sarah who waited midway to the cafeteria.

I inhaled deeply, my nostrils invaded with the familiar aroma I was supposed to follow. It was deep in the woods, back behind the gymnasium.

It was hard to keep a normal speed as I followed the aroma. The building excitement, mystery, and sneakiness were the most arousing thing I had ever experienced. It reminded me so much of the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I was under my assumed alias, I was sneaking away from school, and I knew that I could be caught. As I approached the small clearing beneath the canopy of green, the aroma slammed me like a wrecking ball. My heart exploded into a fury that seemed to make my new environment pulsate.

I shrugged off my school pack as I tip toed a little closer.

"Do not move from that spot, Vanessa Wolfe," the husky baritone voice announced.

* * *


	21. Author Note

**Author's Note : Temporary Hiatus**

**Everyone hates author notes. I hate author's notes but I refuse to abandon a story or the readers. You guys have been so patient with me while I write and reacquaint myself with the art. I know I am not the best and at moments I truly suck, but your feedback inspires me to continue and become better. However this story has lost some of that spark for me and I am stuck without an ending. I love this story and I _will_ complete it. I just need to step away and return with a fresh mind. Hopefully with a week or so away I will find my groove with it again and find an appropriate ending.**

**Thank you for everything,**

**EmmettRoxMySox aka Mandy**


End file.
